Grace Period
by Psuared
Summary: I am part of the 1% that really liked Alicia as a character and the relationship she had with Clark even as crazy as it was. Basically a 5 year old girl shows up in the barn one night and it turns out to be Clark and Alicia's daughter from the future. I explain in the first chapter how I decided to change the story line so Alicia is still alive. Don't own smallville
1. Chapter 1

**Important things to know.  
1\. When Alicia Baker appears the second time in the show during season 4, we are just going to pretend that when she got released it was done properly and that she relocated to some other state after being rehabilitated. She did apologize Clark before she left and that was it. They both went on with their lives thinking what if.  
2\. You can assume this is around the end of season 8 after 8 x 14 when Lana leaves because she absorbed the Kryptonite.**

**3\. Also this is my first fanfic and while this is a weird one to start off with since Smallville has been dead for years, but it has always been one of my favorite shows that I grew up on.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kent family farm 2009

"What the?" Clark woke up startled, hearing a noise come from the barn. He needed a break to just relax and refocus on what is important to his life, so he took time off to spend on the Kent farm. With his mother still away, he was extra worried at the fact he was hearing somebody in the barn right now.

"Is that crying?" Clark asked shocked at what he was hearing as he hurried over to the barn.

As he gets to the barn and turns on the light he suddenly gets tackled by a blonde blur. "Daddy!" Clark hears as he looks down to see a little five-year-old girl holding onto his side crying.

As he gets a closer look at her he feels something familiar towards her but can't place it.

Confused and unsure of what to do he finally assesses that the girl is not a threat and tries to ask her questions to help understand what is happening. "What is your name sweety and how old are you?"

The little girl looks confusedly at Clark and then says, "I'm Grace Baker Kent and I'm 5 years old, but why are you asking me daddy?".

Clark finally realizes that the girl is calling him daddy and has his last name and decides tp question what she means by it. "Okay Grace that's a very pretty name, but why are calling me daddy and where are your parents, how did you get here?".

The girl looks at Clark like he has two heads. "Because you are my daddy. Where is Mommy?"

Clark decides to just drop the whole daddy issue and decides to try and find out about the girls mother. "Alright then grace, who is your mother and how did you get here?"

The girl looks like she scared to answer the question and so Clark lowers himself to her level. She looks up to him and says "I know you and mommy always tell me not to go through your things, but I was bored, and I had found the pretty ring and so I put it on. I'm sorry daddy!" she started bawling her eyes out and Clark tried move the girl into a hug only to realize how immobile she was and finally realized everything.

Clark started thinking 'she must have gotten her hands on my legion ring to go back in time and this might be my daughter. She has my last name and thinks of me as her father and the fact that she is strong enough that I can't move her and was fast enough to rush me that quickly. It would make sense if she was my daughter with those powers, but then who is her mother.'.

"Hey Grace, it's alright, it's okay, can you tell me what your mommy's name is?" Clark tries telling her to calm her down.

Grace looks up to him finally falling into his embrace and whispering her mother's name "Alicia Baker".


	2. Chapter 2

**When I first saw the episode where Alicia died, I cried for like ten straight minutes because the entire episode just felt so wrong, and every time I have watched it again, I still cry. To this day if I sit and watch the whole episode I will cry without a doubt.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, lab room**_

A tall red headed women walks into the lab room that has poker face by Lady Gaga playing in the background. She turns to the only other person in the room, her coworker, and says "Ooooh I love this song turn it up louder."

"I know you do April; you have listened to it multiple times a day every day for the last couple of months. In fact, it's to the point where now I like it so much, I play it just as much nowadays." Her best friend says as she leaves her microscope turns up the volume on her iPod and heads back to her microscope.

April grabs her shoulders and gives her a quick hug with a huge grin saying "That's why were best friends because this would be so much more boring without me here and you would have gone crazy long ago cooped up in here otherwise."

Her friend stiffens and looks down with saddened and regretful expression. April immediately picks up on it and apologizes "Oh my god I'm an idiot I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Alicia you know that all that stuff is in your past, right?".

"I know, but even if it's a part of my past it is still a part of me, and I don't know if I will ever really be able to move past it. Maybe it was meant to be this way I mean after everything I've done having it burden me really seems like a light punishment if you ask me." Alicia explains as she turns to one of the few people that she trusts and can call a friend. She tries a half smile to reassure her that she is fine, but April doesn't believe it for a second.

April looks straight into Alicia's eyes and tells her "Alicia, that wasn't the real you. The real you is this one, the one who graduated Summa Cum Laude from California State University. The real you works for the freaking CDC trying to help the world one unholy vial at a time. The real you loves puppies and the color pink and more than anything else the real you understands that what you did back then was wrong and regret it deeply, so tonight me and you should head out early and get a drink so celebrate this you."

Alicia started thinking before she finally responded after a couple dozen seconds "Thanks April it means a lot to me that you think that and I appreciate it deeply but you know I don't do well with bars or drunk idiots in general, so I think that I'll pass."

"No, no, no, we both need a night out, so rap it up and we'll head out to Porter's." April said ushering Alicia back to her desk to pack up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, The Porter Beer Bar**_

April shotguns the rest of her beer and sighing before looking at Alicia and saying, "Got to love knocking back a couple of cold ones, am I right?".

Alicia looks back at her feeling embarrassed by her friend's behavior telling her "do you think you could maybe try to act normal even just a little bit at all. I mean your not in college anymore you should act a little more adult like."

April shrugs her comment off and gets up telling her "I need to go to the lady's room. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait."

Alicia sees her walk away and thinks 'great and now I'm alone with a bunch of drunks all around me.'. As she thinks this a man wobbly approaches her.

"Hey beautiful I see your all alone, would like some company." The drunk man slurs as he takes the seat next to her.

"Great" Alicia whispers softly under her breath. She looks to him and tells him "Actually I'm here with a friend she just went to the bathroom, so I'm fine thank you." As she gets up to move to a different area.

The man doesn't take no for an answer and grabs her wrist forcefully pulls her until they are out of the bar. Alicia keeps trying to free herself of his grasp until she decides to just yell for help "Help me! Somebody, he won't let me go! Help!". She starts to try and kick him, but it only makes him more angry and he raises his hand to strike her face.

Alicia closes her eyes and puts her other hand up to try and block some of the hit, but it never comes. She notices that somebody grabbed his hand and said in a familiar tone "Sorry sir, but I think you have had too much to drink and need to rest a little." All sudden she sees the drunk man get punched out and looks to her savior.

She is shocked to see who it is and just barely gets his name out "Clark.".


	3. Chapter 3

**I always wondered about how much was really Alicia's fault versus how much was her parents' fault. We can all agree that when she was first introduced, she was crazy, but her parents also locked her a in a led room for most of the time and they clearly didn't have the best relationship. Obviously, there is no excuse for what she did in her introduction episode, but its just a thought I always had.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, outside porter beer pub**_

"..." Stuck in place staring at someone she didn't expect to see ever again not knowing what to say.

Clark decides to try and take control of the situation, but also ends drawing a blank on what to actually say to her.

All of a sudden, the song every time we touch by Cascada starts playing. Clark raises an eyebrow at Alicia as she immediately starts fumbling through her purse for her phone.

"Hello" she picks mildly embarrassed from her ringtone

"Hey, where did you go? I got done and I can't find you" April says from inside the bar.

"Ummm yeah there just a small problem so I went outside for some air. Look I'm going to head out early, so I'll see you later." Alicia says looking at the phone seeing if the connection got cut off since April hadn't responded.

"Oh no you don't, what happened?" April said from behind Alicia as she rushed out of the bar after hearing how shaken her friends voice was.

Once April gets to Alicia's side, she finally notices the man standing to close to her friend for her liking.

'This guy must have been what had Alicia so frazzled. I better chase him off' April assumes as she walks up to Clark.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but you're clearly making my friend upset. No means no, so leave us alone. Come on Alicia." April says before grabbing Alicia's hand and trying to walk off to call a cab.

Alicia stops her friend and tries to explain what happened "Actually April he's an old um classmate of mine and he is the one that stopped the drunk guy that was pushing too hard onto me." As she points them out.

April blushes embarrassingly in understanding of her mistake and walks back to Clark to apologize "I'm so sorry about that, thank you very much for helping my friend."

Clark just smiles and looks at her and then finally responds "It was really no problem I was just trying to help Alicia."

He looks to Alicia "Hey." Alicia lightly says "Hi" back to him looking down.

They stand there for minutes until April finally tries to break the tension with a cough and says "Wow for old friends you guys are acting like your allergic to each other."

Still no response from both Alicia and Clark.

Clark decides he needs to talk to her but can't decide how to start the conversation. He makes the choice to jump into the lion's den "Alicia can I talk to you in private?"

Alicia looks like a deer caught in the headlights and starts to fumble in her wording "I yeah sure where uh um do you should we go."

April decided to help them out by telling them "You know there is this nice little coffee shop down the street and there really ought to be only a couple people in there at this time. I'll catch you next week at the lab call if you need me for anything." April starts to walk away leaving the two of them.

Clark decides to take grab the opportunity left for them and asks, "Would you like to go to that coffee shop to talk?"

Alicia still trying to rap her head around everything that happened tonight and gives a quick "Yes, that would be alright." still looking down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Village Coffee House**_

Clark opens the door for Alicia. She chooses a table in the corner as they both walk over to it. Clark pulls her seat out for her and asks, "I'm going to get us something to drink is there anything you prefer?"

Alicia shakily responds, "Some hot chocolate is fine." Clark nods his head and goes to place the order.

'Why the hell is he here, what god did I make angry to make him of all people find me and why did he look so serious about talking to me?' Alicia thinks as she sees Clark walking back carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

"And one hot chocolate" Clarks says as he hands the drink over to Alicia and takes a seat and takes a sip of his drink. Alicia follows suit only to burn her tongue "Ahh!" Alicia yells as she starts to blow on her tongue.

"Oh my, are you okay? I'll go ask them for a cup of cold water" he tells her getting up heading to the counter. Seeing this Alicia can't help but reminisce about how kind and caring Clark always was.

Clark quickly rushes back with the cup of ice water and hands it to her with a look of concern on his face. Alicia lightly sips the water and then says "Thanks, I guess I forgot your body might be able to take things more than normal."

Clark looks at her not really sure what to say, so he just asks her "Is your tongue feeling better?"

Alicia smiles back and answers back "Yeah a little thanks again."

Clark gives her a little more time before starting and telling her "So I guess your wondering why I'm here or why I found you and why I would want to talk to you after so long." Alicia nods her head and Clark continues "I don't want you to worry too much I can see you have moved on to do better and greater things and I just want to say the past is the past and".

Clark immediately get cut off as Alicia starts apologizing "Clark! I'm sorry about how everything had happened back in Smallville I want you to know I regret everything I did to you and I don't want to make excuses for my actions because in the end it was all my doings. I just want you to know there isn't a day that goes by without me remembering all the things I did to you and my family and I know nothing I do can ever make up for my wrongdoing, so I don't hope to be forgiven just please believe that I am trying to do something good for everyone with this new life." At this point tears started rushing down her face.

Clark didn't know what to do in this situation, so he did the only thing he could think of and went over to her and gave her hug as she cried into his shoulder and he whispers to her "It's alright I've already forgiven you.".


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I'm not saying hurting your parent is ever the right thing to do and I'm not saying that murder is exactly forgivable. What I am saying is that people tend to exaggerate what Alicia actually did. Yes, she hurt her parent but and yes, she attempted to kill Lana, but she never did anything with lasting effects. People always question when she comes back in season 4 why Clark is so forgiving to her, but the amount of actual messed events he had seen really make Alicia's problems look small in comparison.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Village Coffee House**_

Clark hands her a napkin as she starts to calm down. Alicia looks up to him and then takes the napkin wiping the tears snot off her face. She looks back at him and tells him "Thanks and I'm sorry about your jacket" as she sees the wet stains she left on his shoulder.

Clark heads back to his chair on the opposite side of the table so he is facing towards her. "It's alright this should easy clean up, it's really no problem" he says as points towards his shoulder.

"I want you to know that I'm also sorry that you have had to think like that for so long. I understand that you never asked to have those powers and your parents certainly didn't help you when it came to them." Clark's starts telling her as he looks down at the table. "When you came to apologize after you got released from Belle Reve before you left Smallville. I could see a new you, someone who understood what she had done and regretted it. I could see someone who only wanted to try and make up for her past mistakes." He looks into her eyes "I want you to see now that you don't need to let what happened hang over you and worry day in and day out because in my eyes you have already done enough." He finishes giving her a smile

Alicia still looks downtrodden and on the verge of tears, so Clark decides to lighten up the conversion by asking her "So what does the physics genius Alicia Baker do nowadays?".

A smile almost comes to her face as she tells him "I actually work for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention now as the co-PI that April is heading. I just started about six months ago.".

Clark looks at with her slight disbelief at where she is in her life. "Wow that's amazing. You must have put in a good amount time and energy to get there in that little amount of time." He says more to himself than to her.

Alicia starts giggling lightly "It's funny that the man who can lift a bus and run faster than a speeding bullet is amazed that I was able rush and excel through most of my education and get a slightly above average job." She explains after seeing his questioning look.

"Yeah but the CDC is pretty impressive especially almost right out of college I wouldn't call that slightly above average. What did you major in actually because I never realized physics went with the CDC?" Clark throughs out there as he became curious.

Alicia understands the confusion and with a genuine look of happiness starts to explain her field "Well I went to California State University to get my bachelor's degree in physics. I really pushed to have it done in three years and with best of my ability. I was able to get it done and got into my first choice for graduate school, Georgia Institute of Technology, and from there I got a master's in medical physics. It was actually here I met April at an event since she was a graduate from there only a few classes before mine. Which is why when she offered me a spot on her research team at the CDC as her co-PI I was over the moon and said yes immediately." Alicia finishes with a bright smile towards Clark.

Clark seeing her mood improve felt that he should start moving the conversation to the direction of their future child.

"So, Alicia as a woman of science what are your thoughts on time travel?" He asks with an unnerving tone by the end.

"Well just because I'm a so-called woman of science doesn't mean I don't understand the magic hidden right under our noses. Many people in my field might believe that there is an answer for everything, but you know better than I do that magic powers and basically anything is possible." Alicia responds to him slightly shaking her head remembering how in the dark the world really is.

"That's great because that brings me to the reason, I came to find you and the slight issue I'm having with dealing with it." Clark says with an uneasy look on his face.

Alicia looks at Clark and notices that he almost looks pale which upon further contemplation she realizes 'I don't think I have ever seen him scared and nervous like this. What could possibly have Clark so disheveled and why would he come to me?'

Clark decides to just get it over with and says "Alicia I know this is going to sound really crazy, but from what I can tell and I just want you to hear me out and let me finish it all before asking anything. A little while ago I heard a noise from the barn and when I went to check it out, I found a crying five-year-old girl and she has some of my powers. She was very distraught and after comforting her for a couple of minutes she called me her daddy and while I was disbelieving at first the more, I saw her and heard her the more I started to believe it and".

Alicia immediately whispered "and you think she is your daughter from the future" she looked up to Clark to see him nods his head.

Clarks sighs and then runs his hand through his hair before continuing his conversation "When I asked her who her mother was, and she said her mom's name was".

Clark closed his eyes and breathed out "Alicia baker.".


	5. Chapter 5

**One thing that always got on my nerves is that at Karaoke, Lana and Jason got angry at Clark for bringing and forgiving Alicia because she tried killing Lana. Do they not realize that Jason had a shotgun to Clark earlier in the season and I realize he was under kryptonite water but like Alicia, Jason was jealous and tried to kill Clark literally episodes ago? I just find it hypocritical and unbecoming for them both to make a scene to Clark about him making up with Alicia.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Village Coffee House**_

Alicia didn't know what to say in response to Clark, so she sat there staring at him. Eventually she formulated how she wanted to respond "Clark and I'm not trying to undermine you, but how can you be sure. I mean from what I can imagine you have been doing I think it would be plausible that someone might trying to trick or that this might a trap of some sort.".

Clark understood where she was coming from and tells her "I know what you're thinking and while I believe her somewhat before I asked her anything too much, I thought you should be there.".

Alicia starts looking around confused and says, "Wait Clark where is are so called daughter at exactly, and why isn't she with you?"

Clark chuckles and smirks at her already protective behavior and explains.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Kent Farm, Night when Clark found Grace**_

Grace looks up to him finally falling into his embrace and whispering her mother's name "Alicia Baker".

Clark stands there frozen after hearing a name that has backburner of his thoughts for the last couple of years. 'If this girl is actually telling the truth and if she really is from the future just what the hell happened in the future to where I'm with Alicia. What even happened to Alicia after all these years?' He thinks before deciding to ask her a question "Okay Grace I'm going to go find your mommy and then we can sort out everything, but before that I need to find someone who can watch you. Who normally watches when me or your mommy are at work?" Clark's asks knowing that with his lifestyle future or now he couldn't watch the child all time of the day so there had to be somebody to look after when he couldn't.

Grace had a smile on her face as she answered "Gram-gram.".

Clark chuckled as he thought 'From senator to babysitter, I guess she always loved children, so it makes sense.' Clark turn back to Grace and tells her "Alright lets go see if gram-gram can watch you for a little while I go find your mommy." Clark picks the girl up and zooms all the way to his mother's office where he is sure she is at on a Friday afternoon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's office

Martha Kent sits at her desk reading the shared proposal for next week when she hears a click and feels a small gust of wind. "Clark you know you could always knock right." She says not looking up from the document held expecting a sarcastic comment back. What she didn't expect was a tiny body tackling her yelling "Gram-gram.".

Martha looks with her eyebrows raised towards Clark. Clark looks back to her shrugging his shoulder and says, "I need a favor-" he smirks "gram-gram." Clark heads to one of the seats in the room.

Martha repositions the small girl in her lap and asks her "So what's your name pumpkin?".

Grace looks up slightly confused and says "Gram-Gram you know my name already it's Grace Baker Kent." Grace smiles and stated proudly.

Martha tilts her head towards Clark who responds to her by saying "Mom meet my apparent five-year-old daughter Grace."

Martha just looks at him in shock thinking 'Maybe it's time I take a break.' And decides to ask him "what is happening right now, is this supposed to be a joke or something Clark because I don't remember you having a child five years ago?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atlanta Georgia, Village Coffee House

"I then explained the situation to my mom, and she said she would watch her for me so I could come find you." Clark says finishing his hot chocolate.

Alicia just nods her head trying to rap her head around the thought of having a daughter with Clark that comes from the future and also where this so-called child is at.

Clark sees the mix of emotions on Alicia's face and decides to ask her how she is feeling, but before he gets the chance Alicia ask him "Clark do you believe that she is actually our daughter from the future." Alicia looks almost as if she is scared to hear the answer, not daring to look at Clark directly.

Clark thinks deeply about his answer looking at the empty cup before firmly explaining, "I do. I'm pretty sure she found my legion ring in the future and must have accidently used to time travel here. She has some of my powers, but she could have more as I didn't get some of mine until I was older. If I'm being honest, she really does look like you, but with my eyes." He finally looked up from the cup to Alicia and saw a single tear ever so slowly gliding down her cheek.

Before Clark could do anything, Alicia had a giant smile and more tears falling from her face as she blubbers out "I'm so glad I can still have children." Alicia almost collapses her head on the table in her delirium, but Clark is quick enough to speed up and help keep her stable and releases her emotions on his shoulders a second time that night.

Clark just holds her and rubs tiny circles in her back to calm her down. Once cleaned up Clark decides to ask, "What did you mean still have children did you think you weren't going to be able to?"

Alicia takes a breath in before saying "My treatment was small doses of lead into my blood stream to stop me from teleporting altogether, after a while it started to affect my body just not in entirely noticeable ways. My body was able to adapt to the lead, but the doctor told me that if I were to have a child the high levels of lead in my system would kill the baby.".

Clark slowly understood how her that while her body might have adapted to the high concentration of lead in the blood stream it was basically giving a newborn an extreme case of lead poisoning and hoping it can adapt before they die, but then he thinks of something and quietly blurts "It's because I'm not human." Unfortunately for Clark Alicia heard him.

Confused and dumbfounded she immediately asks "What do you mean you're not human? I thought you were affected by the meteorite rocks.".


	6. Chapter 6

**I like to think that Alicia kept her good study habits regardless of the troubles she went through. Studious people tend to stay studious especially if it's really their only purpose at that point. Might wonder why medical physics and I just thought that with so many different ways to go in physics she would want to go into something more scientific related, I guess.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Village Coffee House**_

Clark looked away sheepishly and fiddled with his hands awkwardly before saying, "I wasn't born on earth I was born on a planet called krypton. The meteor rocks are actually radioactive parts of my planet. It was destroyed when I was a baby and my parents sent me off to earth to escape the planets destruction." Sadness was radiating off Clark with a small amount of apprehension towards how Alicia was taking this news.

Some of Clark's self-doubts begin to show as he says, "I can understand if you hate me for bringing the meteor which caused all the problems you had to endure. I am sorry for things I made you go through in Smallville, but I never wished what happened on anyone. I know that this apology probably doesn't mean much to you now." Clark lets out a sigh the frustration of his thoughts clearly getting to him.

Alicia brought her hand to Clark's face and then flicked Clark on the forehead. She smiles towards him as looks up to her and she tells him "I never liked the saying 'the sins of the father are visited upon the children' Clark you had absolutely nothing to do with the meteorite rocks causing the problems they did. It wasn't your choice for anything that happened I mean you said it yourself you were a baby, so stop thinking like that in my eyes you're still a hero and have done a lot of good for the world."

Clark felt that even if it feels like he had the immenseness of the entire world was on his shoulder it lightened ever so slightly from hearing her words.

Clark stands up taking both his and Alicia's empty cups and throws them in the trash bin before walking back to her and asking, "So are you ready to go and meet her?" Clark holds his hand our for her to grab as signal that she was ready.

Alicia stands up and says, "Yeah let's see if we can find out something a little more telling of this situation." Alicia extended her hand to Clarks and asks, "So how exactly are we going to" and that was as much as she could get out before Clark grabbed hold of her princess style and super sped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's Office**_

Martha was conversing with her newfound granddaughter of an hour and styling her hair in her office. They talked about the things she likes and her favorite people to spend time with. Martha noticed that the girl was starting to get tired and lied her in one the chairs and grabbed her jacket and placed it on the girl. She heard a whoosh of wind and looked to up from her granddaughter to her son.

Clark got into the room and placed Alicia back on her feet but kept a hand around her knowing that some people can get really bad motion sickness from him zooming them places the first couple of times.

Alicia tried to look around the room, but as soon as she tried to turn her head a wave of dizziness hit her, and she almost fell over if not for Clark helping keep her up. She blushes as says "Thank you Clark I think I'm good now." Clark releases her and she starts to check the rest of the office.

A certain small blonde headed five-year-old girl heard a voice that sounded like her mothers and immediately woke up to check who it was and upon seeing her mother she screamed "Mommy!" and tackles Alicia to the ground.

Alicia is startled as she starts falling to the ground and ends up getting stopped just before she hits the ground by Clark grabbing her again. Alicia looks down to see a mop of blonde hear snuggling into her chest and feels a warm sensation coming from deep inside her. Instinctively she puts one of her hands on the child's head and the other around her waist.

From the corner Martha looks at Alicia, the girl she held some apprehensions to after their prior meetings in Smallville all those years ago, but now in a different light as she held onto her future daughter with Clark holding them both up. This sight warmed Martha's heart and forced her to start the process of letting bygones be bygones when it came to Alicia.

Martha decided to insert herself into the moment with a relatively loud cough in the silent room to gather their attention and say, "Maybe we should start asking some of the necessary questions since you're both here now.".

Alicia finally noticed her presence in the room however she still hadn't realized the way the Clark was holding both her and Grace and said "Oh Mrs. Kent I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier, thank you very much for looking after her while Clark came to find me."

Martha simply waved her off and said "It was no problem she was delightful, and she is my granddaughter as well. Let's all take a seat and we can decide where to go from there." Martha points to the seats and she starts to make her way over.

Clark noticing the position they are in decides to make sure they are stable before letting them go and heading to the seat opposite his mother. Alicia follows suit and takes the seat to the left of Clark and lets Grace sit in her lap hugging her side. Alicia lightly taps her shoulder and lifts grace head and asks, "Grace would it be okay if we ask you some questions?" Grace nods her head ferociously in confirmation. Alicia also decides to ask, "Is there any questions you want to ask us?"

Grace tilts her head to the side before asking "Mommy why is your tummy so small?" this caused everyone to widen their eyes all having a similar thought.

Alicia decides to ask the question that was on everyone mind "Grace honey what do you mean?" looking her in the eyes.

Grace smiled but then pouted as she says, "Your tummy got really big and you said that I would get a big surprise in a couple months from your tummy, but now your tummy is gone, where is my surprise?".


	7. Chapter 7

**I never really understood people that were for Lana and Clark especially after they broke up the second time. The whole will they won't they thing just got really old. If I had to make a list of girls who I liked for Clark it would be Alicia Baker first, Lois Lane second, Kyla Willowbrook third, and then a tie between Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang for last.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's Office 2009**_

Everyone was looking at Grace with blank expressions after hearing her explain that Alicia was clearly pregnant with her and Clark's second child in that time.

Martha decides to let that go and ask "Okay Grace we will get you your surprise later, but first we're going to ask you some questions. First thing is when we're you born and what year is it right now?"

Grace smiles over to her grandmother and says, "Gram-gram you know I was born on April 21, 2014 and the year is 2019 gram-gram." Martha just smiles back to the girl as she starts thinking.

Clark and Alicia keep looking between Grace and each other as thoughts rapidly begin to exchange

Clark confirms at least one thought 'Okay so this wasn't some mistake we wanted this to happen or at least enough to the point we have or at least are going to have a second child'

Alicia also thinking along the same lines 'Wow we must really be together for us to have a second child. For this to be an actual thing, just what happens in the future.' She quickly shakes her head and readjusts her thoughts before asking Grace "How did your daddy and I meet?" curious as to how they started their relationship again.

Grace looks to her mom and says "Daddy always said that you were high school sweethearts and that you were the only who understood him and made feel like a normal person to be around, but daddy also said that you got sick and had to go somewhere else so you could get better which made daddy really sad. Daddy would always get sad at this part of the story, so I asked him why he was sad and said "The heart is the only muscle in the body that can be broken by a harsh word and repaired with a gentle touch", but I didn't know what it meant and so daddy told me that I'll understand when I get older.".

Clark keeps his head down as the thoughts that he has kept hidden since then were coming to light before explaining "It was the first time I ever really felt something like that." Clark says still not raising his head.

Grace hops out of her mom's lap and rushes over to her father. She hops up and raps her arms around Clarks neck as she gives him a hug to cheer him up. Grace resettles in her father's lap and says, "Don't worry daddy don't you remember the rest of the story?" Clark just shakes his head and Grace continues "You said that after a very long time a year before I was born there was an outbreak of piggy flu and mommy was at work trying to create a new cure for when bad guys wanted the flu to spread and hurt more people, so they tried to attack mommy. Daddy had been told about the bad guys from Uncle Ollie and was able to get there to stop them before they could hurt mommy and Aunty April. You said that when you saw her you were frozen in place because mommy looked like a goddess to you and said that it at that moment you were placed under her spell, but mommy hates when you say that because she said she looked grimy from the attack and was a complete mess and that that not how it went."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention 2013**_

"That should be all of them officer, I'm going to canvas the rest of the building again to make sure I got everyone out." Clark says to the officer before flying off to check the rest of the building one last time. After checking the building, about to head off back to Starling City to discuss the attack with Green Arrow, he heard strained breathing and slight whimpering. Clark headed off into that direction. Clark found it coming from an underground storage unit.

"Oh god, what am I going to do. It's all over, but maybe I can use them." A man wearing a black bandana with a silver cross quilted in around his face says pacing the floor. The two hostages look around warily before one decides to try and talk him down from doing something crazy to them "Sir you are surrounded there isn't a way for you to get out of here please just let us go and I promise we will vouch for an easier sentence for you."

The man turns to her and pistol whips her and she falls face down to the ground the other hostage immediately rushes to her friend screaming her name "Alicia!".

This was when Clark finally got to the room busting through the door and incapacitating the man before he could do anything else to the hostages. He looks to both hostages and the one on the floor turns to him and when their eyes meet, they both are in shock to recognize who the other is. Clark is frozen from seeing her after so long and they both end up staring for almost a full minute before April asks "Shouldn't we do something about him" pointing to the unconscious man in the corner of the room.

Clark finally regains his bearings and says "Uh yes I'll be right back" grabbing the mans body giving it to the officer from before and heading back to the two hostages. He arrives to see Alicia trying to stand up and failing as she falls back down however Clark gets to her side and picks her up princess style and notices the blood flowing from the side of her head.

Alicia stares deep into his beautiful blue eyes and slowly whispers "Clark" before passing and he super speeds her to the hospital to make sure nothing happened to her and being overbearing to the doctors that were seeing her. Eventually he was asked to leave room so that the doctors could properly check the patient. Alicia was unconscious until the next morning where she woke up to see Clark asleep with his head lying next to her leg holding her hand sitting in the seat next to her. She smiles as she slowly rakes her hand through his hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's Office 2009**_

"Then daddy said they lived happily ever after." Grace said as she got up from her father and headed back to sit on her mother's lap.

Martha offhandedly said, "At least we know that swine flu will be a problem in 2013." Martha got up to check the clock as she noticed Grace started to look tired again. The time was 10:47 at night and Martha thought it might be good for everyone to get some rest and then pick up the conversation in the morning. She looks back to them and says "Okay guys I think that Grace is pretty tired after the day she's had so why don't we pick this up tomorrow morning for breakfast. Clark can you zoom us all back to the farm and if its okay with you Alicia you can stay in the guest room." Alicia smiles and nods her head back.

Before Clark could grab them to go Grace started patting Clarks arm and asked "Daddy can I teleport us there? You said I use my teleportation powers other than for helping people and if I take gram-gram to the farm isn't that helping people?".

Martha wanted to see what teleportation was like and spoke up before Clark could and said "Grace honey that's fine you can take me, and you mommy and daddy can follow behind us. So, whenever you're ready you can go ahead and take me." Grace squealed and ran to her grandmother hugging and teleporting her to the farm.

Clark looked on as they left before looking back to Alicia saying, "Definitely our child" Alicia nods her head in agreement. Clarks asks, "Are you ready to go?" as he holds out a hand.

Alicia smiles back before saying "Not going to use your classic princess style to carry me to the farm?" with a slight smirk as she grabs his hand.

Clark decides to continue with the teasing as he says, "Anything for milady" and carries her princess style back to the farm.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have the hardest time trying to get people to understand how amazing Smallville was back in the day because it lost a certain appeal in today's time. I mean back then it was the only superhero show and it did a hell of a job of hooking me when it came out, but nowadays hero shows are a dime a dozen not to mention less than ten seasons long.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Farm**_

Clark held Alicia firmly as he princess carried her to the front door of their house. He smiled as he placed Alicia down on her feet but kept one of his hands around her waist in case the dizziness of travel came to her. Alicia was fine though and stood with no problem but slightly embarrassed by the intimate position they were in. Luckily grace busted the door open at this moment yelling "Mommy daddy why are you still waiting outside? Gram said its bedtime. Let's go." Grace pulls them both inside to a waiting Martha Kent.

Martha was waiting near the kitchen counter for them to return. When she saw the three of them approach, she smiled towards them and said, "Alright Clark I figured Alicia could take your room I'll take mine and you can take the loft in the top floor of the barn." Clark nodded his head in confirmation as Martha continued "Now we just have to figure out who Grace will be sleeping together with. Grace is there anyone you want to sleep with tonight." Martha moves to the girl and picks her up for big hug.

Grace chuckles and says, "I'll sleep with my mommy and daddy, gram-gram." as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Martha doesn't know how to respond and looks to Alicia and Clark for their inputs on what to do. Clark decides to take the lead and tells Grace "Grace me and your mommy are going to sleep in different rooms because um" Clark looks to the other two people in the room hoping for help when Alicia blurts "for your surprise." Clark catches on and continues "Yeah we have to be in different rooms right now for your surprise, so who did you want to sleep with?" as the girl in question tilts her head.

Grace didn't truly understand what her had to do with where they slept but decides to just listen to her parents and say "Okay I'll sleep with mommy then" as she grabs hold of Alicia's hand.

Martha comes over and says to Alicia "I'll find her something to change into and bring her back down here when we're done if you wanted Clark to take you back to your place to grab some overnight items." and pulls grace up to her waist and takes her upstairs.

Clark looks as his mom and daughter go up before turning to Alicia with a smirk, bowing and saying, "Up for another run milady?" chuckling as Alicia starts shaking her head at his antics replying "Yes, let's go back near Village Coffee shop and then head to my place from there." Alicia moves toward Clark.

Clark picks her up in his patented princess carry and super speeds off to Georgia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Freedom Park**_

Clark reaches Freedom Park and decides to drop them off on the middle of the bridge instead. He lets her down and ask "Wow this place is beautiful at night. Which way should we head now?" as he looks towards the quant pond.

Alicia looks at the pond and responds "Yeah this is one of my favorite places to come to when I just need to unwind. I live at Highland Square so if you can take us there to apartment 11B we should be fine." as she turns back to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark stopped them right in front of her door and let her open the door. He was going to wait outside for her to get whatever she needed in privacy but Alicia saw this and said "You can come in Clark its really no problem and if its because you think it might be embarrassing for me to have come in alone don't forget that some time ago I had snuck into your bedroom at midnight for a tiny kissing session." as she pulled Clark inside and he said "A tiny kissing session is that what the kids are calling it nowadays." as Alicia blushes at his comment.

As they enter the living room Clark defensively pulls Alicia back behind him after hearing another breath coming from deeper in the room. Alicia yelps in surprise as she feels Clark puller back and looks to him putting a finger to his lips to indicate to stay quiet. Alicia nods and heads for the light. As she turns the light on, they both see a sleeping April on the couch. Both Clark and Alicia relaxed as they went over to her to wake her up.

April wakes up from the feeling of a slight tap on her shoulder she turns to see Alicia and lunges at her to give her a hug. Alicia returns the hug raising an eyebrow at her friend. April released from the hug and then yelled "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you? I've called you eight times why didn't you pick up?" Alicia starts looking for her phone to check and sees that she has eight missing calls and smiles sheepishly at her friend.

It was at this point that April notices the other person in the room and looks at Clark. Clark decides to speak up to try and control the situation by saying, "Sorry April it was my fault we had a lot to talk about we were pretty distracted with things, so would mind forgiving her for that?" April sighs in defeat as sits back down on the couch alright and says "Well as long as you're alright I guess I had nothing to be worried about, so what were you two crazy kids going to do here all alone?" with a sly grin on her face as she watches them both blush madly at the insinuation.

Alicia immediately denied that thought by yelling "No! We came back just to grab a couple things because I'm going to take a trip back to Smallville, so stop your wild ideas right there please." April became alarmed at the fact that Alicia was going back to Smallville after all the things she had hear and asked, "Why are you going back there, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Alicia understanding her friends concern thought 'I want to tell her, but if too many people know it might affect the future and so far I'm really liking this future' and decides just to say "Yeah April everything is okay this is just something I need to do so I'll be gone probably the whole weekend. Clark I'm going to go grab a couple of things then we can head out." Clark nods and turns back to April who looks like she wants to ask him something but decides against it as she waves goodbye to them both and heads out.

Alicia comes back with a small bag filled with her supplies and says, "Okay let's head back and get some rest its been a long night and we all could use some sleep." heading over to Clark.

Clark super speeds them back to the house where they split up for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think that it says a lot that with the effects of red kryptonite that Clark wanted to marry Alicia and basically run away with her. I understand that teenagers can truly believe the dumb thing is the right thing, but it speaks to their feelings.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Martha looked to her left to see the time. The clock showed 6:00 as she thinks 'I must be getting old to wake up this late.' Martha rolls out of bed and decides to check on Alicia and Grace in case anything happened to them at night.

As Martha opens the door, she bears witness to the heartwarming scene of Grace cuddled into her mother's chest as Alicia holds her protectively almost as if she is afraid that if she lets go, she will lose her forever. Seeing them both still out like a light she decides to make her exit and head to the barn to check up on Clark since she really hasn't had a chance to talk to him alone since Grace came into his life.

She climbs the stairs up to loft in the barn only to see a knocked-out Clark still lying there. She decides to let him rest after thinking 'Well yesterday was a long day for him and if anyone deserves a little extra sleep it's him.' Martha makes her way back to the house and heads to the kitchen to start breakfast thinking of what to make.

Alicia slowly wakes up thinking 'that was the best slept I have had in probably years. Why is this comforter so heavy?' Alicia looks down to beautiful blonde hair spread around her stomach and chest. Alicia finally remembered everything that happened last night and begins to slowly rake her hand through her daughter's hair with a wide smile on her face.

Alicia suddenly notices the smell of waffles wafting through the air and looks over to clock radio on the nightstand to check the time. Seeing that the time was 7:45 she decides to wake up grace so that they could get ready for breakfast.

Alicia caresses Grace cheek as she whispers, "Grace honey it's time to wake up." Alicia almost loses all motivation as she sees grace nuzzle into her hand while sleeping. Alicia tries thinking about what she can do 'How are you supposed to wake a child up? Maybe if I tell breakfast is ready, she will be more inclined to waking up.' Alicia starts rubbing graces head and speaks in a slightly louder than a whisper voice "Grace honey, it's time to get breakfast is ready and if we don't hurry there is going to be none left for us." This worked like a charm as graces eyes immediately shot open and she started looking around.

Alicia was happy with herself that her plan worked. Alicia noticed that Grace seemed to be looking for something and was about to ask her when Grace asked her "Where's daddy? Why isn't he with us?" This made Alicia's smile falter just the tiniest bit before responding "Your daddy is inside the barn remember he slept in the loft, but once we get ready and head to breakfast, he should be there with your grandmother. So, let's go brush our teeth." Alicia says as she picks Grace up and heads to the bathroom on the second floor.

Alicia and Grace made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen where they saw Martha pulling out a tray of muffins and bringing it to the dining table. Alicia finally noticed the mountains of food that was piled up on the table and was confused as to why Martha had cooked so much.

Martha upon seeing her look informer her "If grace has her father's appetite from when he was younger, I can only hope this is enough." Which caused a shocked expression to envelop Alicia's face.

"Speaking of her father where is Clark, Mrs. Kent?" Martha looked towards the barn and said, "I think he still sleeping, if you wouldn't mind could go wake since we are all ready and I'll get Grace started on her breakfast." Alicia agrees trying to help however she could since Martha had done so much for breakfast.

It brought back memories for Alicia to be back in the barn. She headed up to the loft where she found Clark sleeping in his classic flannel schemed sleepwear. She went over to shake his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up however he shrugged her off, so she started shaking harder when she lost her footing and was about to fall but before she could a hand help grabbed her to keep her balanced. When she looked over, she saw Clark barely awake and rubbing his eyes, but still making sure she stable. Alicia blushes slightly before saying "your mom asked me to wake you up for breakfast so ill meet you in the kitchen whenever your ready." As she starts to walk away Clark just shakes his head in acknowledgement after hearing her.

Alicia walks back into the dining room and takes a seat next to grace who had actual platters full of food and says, "Don't you guys think that's a tiny bit much?" Martha just smiles back before saying "Trust me she is going to need it.".

Alicia decides to just leave it there and start making a plate for herself. As she starts eating Clark makes his way inside and as he enters the dining room Grace jumps up from her seat and rushes to her father yelling "Daddy I missed you!" giving him a big hug. Clark just laughs at the hug and returns it before saying "I missed you too sweetie." and placing her back in her seat to finish eating. Clark a grab a plate as well and sits down to start eating.

Alicia watched on in shock at seeing her daughter devour multiple platters of food. Once they were all done Alicia decided to ask Grace some more questions "Grace what kind of powers do you have?" grace looks to her mother before answering "I got mommy's teleporting and I have daddies speed and strength but daddy said that as I get bigger I might get more, but he also said I'm not allowed to use them other than for helping people and that I'm not allowed to let anybody else know or they will hurt me, mommy, and daddy." Alicia nods her head in understanding hoping that she learned from her own and her parent's mistakes and followed the Kent's lead on parenting.

Alicia doesn't like the feel of lying to her daughter and looks to Clark saying, "Clark I think we should tell her about how she got her and the time aspect of it." Clark agreed also feeling bad about not letting her know what happened. Clark looks to grace and says, "Grace honey, we have something we need to tell you." as he picks her up into his lap. Grace looks him in the eyes and nods her head. Clark continues "That ring you put on was actually a legion rind and it has the ability to travel through time. You said it was the year 2019, but its actually the year 2009." Clark looks to see varying emotions on her face before she starts to cry. Clark starts to panic and hugs her and whispering soothing words into her ear until she finally calmed down. Clark starts to pat her head before asking, "What happened Grace? Why were you crying?".

Grace still sniffling answers back "I don't have my mommy and daddy anymore." At this point Alicia walked over to the both of them and put a hand on her back before saying "Hey were still right here aren't we?" Clark add in "And we are not going anywhere either." The both of them smiling down to her in giving her a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

If you were wondering why name, her Grace it was it was honestly because I had a mental list of like five names to go with and Grace just stuck out to me the most and I loved that name. After checking some things, I realize that in season five of the flash a little girl named Grace Gibbons ends up being played by Sarah Carter (Alicia Baker) for the older version. Again I had no idea but I am happy that it turned out to be like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm

Grace still clinging to her parents in a tight embrace asks, "so then what happened to my other mommy and daddy?" Still with a hint of worry in her voice.

Alicia smiled and says "Well it could have gone one of a few ways. One is that time went into still and once you get back you go to the exact same place and time you left just older, but the reality doesn't change. The next way is that time continues to flow forward and your times parents are probably worried sick about you so when you get back you will match the timeline just in a different one but your reality will stay the same. The final way is that when you left you changed reality of that timeline by making changing the past therefore making it nonexistent, so when you go back it would be entirely different." Alicia concludes with a grim look on her face.

Clark stares blankly at Alicia before saying "I think you might want to simplify that for her she is only five and even I barely I stood all of that." Alicia felt slightly embarrassed by this until Grace yelled at Clark with a slight pout on her face "I do to know what she said daddy! She was talking about the different outcomes from me time traveling when I go back.".

Clark was dumbfounded that the apparent fiver year old was able to understand that and could only ask "how?" Grace giggled before saying "Mommy says I got her brains thankfully and that I develop quicker than the other kids." Everyone except for Clark slightly chuckles at her earlier remark.

Clark however picks up on something she said and asks, "Grace what other kids, did me and you mommy put you in school already?" Grace shakes her head strongly. "No daddy you and mommy said I should wait till I have good control of my powers and be homeschooled until then. I was talking about Gabe and Mia they are Uncle Ollie's and Aunt Chloe's twins." Grace says as if it was normal.

Everyone else was shocked at this news more so because Chloe was married to Jimmy. Clark could only wonder 'Does this mean they split up or does something happens to him?' he looks warily at Grace thinking 'I think I finally understand how ignorance is bliss' he was broken out of his thoughts when a knock at the door was heard. Curios to see who would be here at this time Clark walks over to the door and opens.

As the door begins to open an angry Chloe pushes through the doorway Screaming at Clark "Where the hell have you been and why didn't you pick up any of my calls?" she looks to Clark with eyes full of fury. Clark was about to make an excuse up and try to get her out of the house but was unfortunately for him interrupted by a little girl running into the room yelling "Aunt Chloe!" as she hugs her waist.

Chloe loses all the anger she had been bottling up to erupt at Clark and instead stared at young girl clinging to her waist. She turns to Clark with an expression that says, 'Answers now.'.

Clark just sighs at her look and decides that there is no hiding anything at this point and says, "Okay Chloe I will tell you but, you can only ask me the question so that I can filter out things you are not allowed to know. Do you understand?" with one of the most serious expressions he has ever given her because he was going to put any of his future family at risk.

Chloe not having seen Clark this serious in a while nods her and says, "Yeah I understand you can tell me Clark?" Clark looks worriedly at his daughter and picks her up letting her ride on top of his shoulder before continuing "This pretty little flower here is my daughter" Grace waves at her Aunt Chloe "and she is from the future ten years to be exact." Clark finishes while grabbing the girl and tossing her in the air and catching her into hug then letting her down all while grace is laughing.

Chloe looks at the girl for a little bit longer this time before commenting "She has your eyes. So, who is the mother of this adorable little munchkin? I mean that amazing blonde definitely did not come from you." As Chloe went boob Grace on the nose and pick her up.

Chloe turn around upon hearing someone say, "That would be me and its nice to see you again Chloe." Standing there leaning on the supporting wall to the kitchen was Alicia which left Chloe frozen.

After being speechless Chloe turns to Clark and says, "Clark you know who that is right I mean come on she tried to kill her parents she was this close to killing Lana I mean come on." Alicia tilted her head down understanding completely where Chloe was coming from 'I mean everything she said is true. Clark is too kind to ever tell me something like that, but maybe he also sees me like that, maybe that's how everyone sees me." Tears were being to spill out but before they could drop Clark zoomed to her side and gave her a hug and told her "That's not you anymore and if you don't believe me just look at our daughter she's is proof that you changed for the better." The tears started to drop but in happiness as she continued to hug Clark continuing their own personal moment.

Grace pokes Chloe's shoulder and says "It wasn't very nice that you said that to mommy. My mommy only helps people and is the nicest person in the whole entire world, so say sorry to mommy." Chloe couldn't help but feel bad for the way she reacted and approached Alicia and Clark.

Clark was giving her a dangerous look, but Alicia wouldn't look her in the eyes. Chloe looked at Alicia and said "I want to say that I overacted, but as Clark's best friend its my job to worry about him. I am sorry for what I said as that was uncalled for and I will go with Clark's judgement on this one, so what do say do over?" as Chloe holds a hand out for Alicia who takes it with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**I understand that there may be some dislike for having Chloe get introduced to what should be the most important thing in Clarks life especially given that her track record isn't the best when it comes to her decisions, but I still see their friendship as something special I mean Clark walked her down the aisle at her wedding. Also, I need her to sort of set up timeline and set somethings in place.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Martha finished cleaning up and decided to check on what all the commotion was about. As she turns into the room, she sees Chloe and Alicia shaking hands and says "I guess everything was handled and everybody is okay. It's nice to see you Chloe." Martha waved to Chloe.

Chloe sheepishly says "Oh hey Mrs. Kent, I didn't know you were also here. So how did the little Kent get here?" Chloe pulls Grace cheek lightly.

Clark just looks over and says "legion ring" which explains it all to Chloe.

Chloe looks to grace before looking at Clark and saying "Not to sound like a party pooper here but when are you guys going to send her back. Again, I hate being the bearer of bad news, but we all know the longer she stays in this timeline the more her own timeline and our timeline will be affected." A range of emotions show on Clark and Alicia's faces from anger at the suggestion to understanding the reasoning and sadness at their conclusions.

Chloe understanding that while not having a child it must be extremely painful to lose one after just meeting them and decides to offer up a suggestion "maybe you guys should just take the day for yourselves and enjoy it together. I read that the county fair is going on on my way up you guys could go there.".

Clark sends her a thankful smile upon hearing her suggestion and decides to follow through Chloe's plan. He looks to Alicia and says, "I'm good with that if you are fine with it." Alicia nods her in acceptance of the suggestion.

Chloe see this and says "Alright I think it's time I go then and don't worry Clark I'll tell Lois that something came up and she will have to be going solo for a little bit. You guys enjoy the peace while you can since we don't know when the beast could cause more problems which reminds me keep your phone with you and on." Clark just gives her a hug and opens the door for her saying "Thank you." And closing the door once she was out.

Martha grabs Grace's hand and says, "Well if you guys are going to be going out, I think Grace will need something proper to wear and Alicia why don't you go ahead and join us." Alicia not seeing the harm in this tells her "Sure thing Mrs. Kent." Alicia heads out the door with Grace and Martha leaving Clark in the room to his thoughts 'Wait is this supposed to be a date?'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Main Street**_

Martha and Alicia are both holding one of Graces hand and are walking down Main Street before heading into Fordman's Department Store. Martha begins looking around landing her eyes on a specific section of the store and saying, "Let's go check out the girl's child section over there." As they head over, they begin discussing what Grace would look good in and decide everything and begin picking multiple things off the rack for grace to try on. As they have Grace trying on the clothes Alicia turns to Martha and says "Mrs. Kent what kind of things does Clark like to do because I know he will probably only want to do the things that me and Grace want to do to make us happy, but I also want to do the things that he would like to do." Martha only smiles at her thinking 'They are falling for each other and probably don't even realize it' Martha pats Alicia's shoulder and says "When Clark was a child Johnathon and I never wanted Clark to play any of the carnival games because we were afraid that if he wasn't able to properly control his powers people would notice and try to take him away from us, so just let him play some the games there and maybe try to win a prize for you and grace and he will be happy." Alicia takes note and nods her head.

Grace tried multiple outfits before they decided on a denim shirt with matching jeans and a pink cowboy boots and hat which she would not leave the store without. Alicia insisted on paying since it was her daughter and had ended up with a surplus of money after keeping very frugal habits her entire life and thought it would be nice to spend some money on someone who is very important to her. They began their trip back to the house to meet up with Clark before they headed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

They walked back into the house to see a nervous Clark who was dressed up a little much for a country fair. Clark had spent almost the entire time trying on different outfits and decided on a button up dress shirt and chinos. Clark had also slicked his hair back and jelled it in a very uncharacteristic way and a strained smile towards the group entering the house.

Upon seeing this Martha started laughing uncontrollably and putting a hand in front of her mouth trying to stop herself. Martha thought 'He is definitely starting to feel something for her for him to be pushed this far. I might well help him out.' Martha walked over to Clark still chuckling at his choice of style and said, "Clark come with me for a second." as she pulls him upstairs.

Alicia and Grace just stood there staring at the space that previously held Clark. Grace commented first asking her mother "Why did daddy look so weird" Alicia lightly hugged the girl and said, "Because your daddy can be a little socially awkward at times, but that's what makes him so special." Alicia gives Grace a kiss on the forehead then releases her.

Clark comes back down looking as normal as he could wearing a flannel shirt with jeans. He looks towards them with an ecstatic smile and says, "Alright who's ready to go the fair?" with no hesitation to getting this day started.


	12. Chapter 12

**I love the character of Mrs. Kent. I always thought she was the cool mom that was also strict on certain things, but lenient and forgiving on others. Some people might think her character changed too much as Red Queen, but she's still looking out for Clark at the heart of it and she was overall just a good mother.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, County Fair Entrance**_

Pulling up to the field near the entrance for people to park their cars in, Grace stairs out the window in ah of all the booths and stands. Clark puts his truck in park and turns the truck off. Alicia begins taking off the seatbelt as she had grace sit in her lap the entire drive. Clark gets out and goes to her side of the vehicle to open the door for them.

Grace rides on top of Clark's shoulders while Alicia decides to stay next to Clark saying, "I can't believe you still have that old pick up." Clark chuckles before saying "What can I say I hold onto the things that are meaningful to me." As they begin walking through the entrance Alicia spots a pinewood derby going on a little to their left and grabs Clark's hand before pulling Clark and Grace towards it saying "Come on they have a Derby over there let's check it out." As Clark is being pulled around, he thinks 'Yeah today is going to be a great day.'

As they arrive and see the different kids getting ready for the race concentration gleaming off their faces. Alicia kept her hand with Clark's the entire time watching the race. As it finished, they started waking over to the center booths, hands still together, and Clark says, "I didn't know you liked pinewood derbies." Alicia smiled up to him and said "Most people might think that it's as simple as you make a car out of wood and hope it goes down the fastest, but in actuality every minute detail makes the difference. From the cut to the weight distribution all of it can change the outcome." Clark nodded in understanding not ever thinking of it like that.

Once they reached the center of the booths Clark looked up to Grace and said, "You have been pretty quite up there is everything all right is there anything you want to do or go to?" Grace looked down to Clark before saying "I just like being with you and mommy, but can we get lots of funnel cakes they're my favorite." Clark looked to Alicia for confirmation and she gave a nod, so they headed to the stand that was selling the funnel cakes.

Clark put Grace on the ground next to her mother and went to go buy the funnel cakes. Alicia grabs Grace's hand to make sure she doesn't lose her. Alicia finds a haybale seat nearby and goes there with grace. Alicia takes a seat and then places Grace on her lap and run her hand through Grace's hair. This goes on for about a minute until Clark approached them with eight funnel cakes in hand. He takes a seat next to them and Alicia comments "Hungry, are you?" to which Clark sighs and hands her and Grace one each and says "I got one for me and one for you. Six are for this little angel here. Right?" as he pats Grace's head. Alicia just shakes her head before saying "You know you spoil her too much right? You must have made me be bad cop while being good cop in the future." They both share a laugh at this while Grace inhales her funnel cake.

After finishing their funnel cakes Grace wanted to go to the petting zoo. The three made their way over to the petting zoo when grace and Alicia zoomed over to the miniature horse both calling out "Pony!" Clark just stairs at the both them thinking 'What is so special about the horse I mean I have plenty of them at the farm. I really don't see a difference." Clark makes way to them and says "Is there a reason why you both went so crazy over a horse because I don't really see the difference between this one and the one back at the farm other than it wouldn't be able to help in any farm work." Both Grace and Alicia looked towards Clark like he had a sign above his head that read 'please ignore me' Alicia just shook her head at Clark and Grace tries to explain to her father the difference "Daddy your horsey is big and scary, but this is a pretty pony and its much cuter than your horsey which makes it better." Clark understood that was best answer he was going to get and chose to give up on pursuing the matter further.

They spent about an hour playing and petting the different baby and miniature animals. They left and headed to a booth selling cotton candy and got two small cotton candies and one extra-large cotton candy for Grace. Clark and Alicia decided that the best way to end the day would be to ride the big Ferris Wheel along the way they checked out the booths that held games that to normal people would be rigged. Until Graced stopped them by yelling the name "Krypto!" this had confused both Alicia and Clark as they had never heard this name before. Clark asks, "Grace honey, who is Krypto?" Grace smiles and points to a giant white Labrador Retriever plushy and says "It's our doggy daddy. Can you pretty please get him for me daddy?" Grace busted out the puppy dog eyes and as if stronger than red kryptonite Clark felt a surge of energy to get Grace that plushy.

Clark walks to the man in charge of the Baseball throw game and says, "I'll take a shot sir". The man takes fifteen dollars from Clark and hands him five balls and explains the rules "You have three balls to use from behind the counter to hit these five sets of milk bottles. The number of bottles that you take down determine the prize you get. Are you ready to try and take your shot?" Clark nodded to the man and took a ball in his hand. Clark looks at the bottles thinking 'From what I remember the top bottles are free, but the bottom bottles are molded into a groove and had an adhesive applied to it to really make seem stuck but not impossible to get out.' Clark smirks and uses a tiny bit of his super strength in his throw to dislodge all of the bottles in the set. After knocking them all down the man was standing there frozen until Clark said I'll take the giant white dog. The man hands Clark the Giant white dog plushy still trying to understand what was going on and how the bottles had fallen.

Clark walks up to Grace and Alicia and gives her the dog plushy. Grace starts squealing and saying "Thank you daddy! I love him, I can't wait till Krypto sees him." Clark carrying Grace again and Alicia start heading to the Ferris Wheel. The sun was starting to set, and it felt like the perfect time for the Ferris Wheel. As they were sitting down in the capsule Clark and Alicia sat next to each other with grace sitting on her mother's lap for the ride.

The capsule slowly made its ascent and grace was looking out the window to stare at the setting sun. They sat in comfortable silence all the way to the top before Clark commented "I really enjoyed today thanks for being here." Alicia moved her right hand to his left and said "Thank you for giving me the chance.".


	13. Chapter 13

**It was because of Smallville that I was a DC fan and the Dark Knight trilogy only enforced it. I think it's why my favorite superhero is Batman, but my favorite backstory/upbringing was Superman's.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, County Fair Ferris Wheel**_

Clark holds onto Alicia's hand the whole way down as they stare into each other's eyes. Both soaking in the moment until grace breaks it by turning to her father and asking, "So daddy what's for dinner?" Clark starts to laugh before answering "If I know your gran-gram as well as I think I do then I'm sure she will have something for you once we get back to the house." They got back to ground level and Alicia offhandedly says, "Your two appetites are out of this world." Clark picks up Grace as they exit and comments "Well were not really from this world." Alicia turned red in embarrassment for forgetting about that fact and making this comment.

Walking away from the Ferris Wheel Clark looked over to Alicia and asked "I think today was a pretty great day. Is there anything that you want to do before we head back?" Alicia shakes her saying "No I had a blast so let's head back before she ends up starving." they both laugh at this and begin heading towards the entrance.

On the way to it though something catches Clark's attention and makes him stop. Alicia looks back to him and Grace and says, "Is everything okay?" Clark points towards a high striker and says "Actually before we leave do you mind if I try the high riser? I have always really wanted to try." Alicia remembered what Mrs. Kent had said and even though a part of her thought 'Its not really fair for you to compete, but when you smile it makes me want to smile.' She gives a smile to Clark and tells him "Yeah go ahead, me and Grace will be cheering for you right here." As she takes grace from Clark.

Clark walks up to the man in charge of the high striker and asks, "So as long it reaches the top and hits the bell, I can get any prize?" The man just nods his head and says "Yep." Clark hands him ten dollars for the chance to hit and thinks 'I know that there is either a pressure mechanism hidden before the bell or the weight is more than it seems, so I might have to use some actual strength to make sure it hits the bell.' Clark grabs the hammer before lifting it up completely above him and dropping it down. He looks over as it erupts up and he sees it hit some resistance close to the bell, but immediately disregard it and hit the bell making a reassuring ding as it reached the top. Clark walks up to the guy and hands him the mallet and says, "I would like that medium sized rocket ship plushy please." The man grabs the plushy quickly for Clark grateful that he didn't choose any of the really big prizes. Clark heads back to Alicia and Grace and hands her the plushy to which Alicia responds with "Oh Clark you didn't need to." Clark put his hand and sends her a smile before saying "Yeah, but I wanted to get it for you." Alicia gives him hug and says, "It's wonderful thank you." The three started heading to the entrance again and soon after the parking field to return from a wonderful day out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Clark opens the door for the three of them and all three are immediately hit with the smell of chili and cinnamon rolls. As they head into the kitchen, they all see Martha taking cornbread out of the oven and placing it on the counter, saying "Done." She turns around and sees Clark and Alicia standing there and a blonde blur rushing towards her yelling "Gram-gram!" she opens her arms knowing what was coming. She finds Grace in her arms with a giant White Dog plushy in her hand and says, "Well it looks like you had a fun time and who is this?" as she points to the dog. Grace pushes the monstrous plushy forward and says, "Its Krypto gram-gram our doggy." Martha looks towards Clark and Alicia who mouth "future" to her. It was at this point she sees the rocket ship in Alicia's arms and says, "Got one as well?" Alicia blushes and says, "Clark got it for me it and I like it very much." As she holds it to her chest. Martha found the whole thing to be very amusing it was almost as if seeing them back in high school and thought 'Oh yeah they are definitely starting to feel something for each other.' Clark chimes in and says, "Well since I never got heights I couldn't have flying as a power, so it's about as close as I'll get to space." Grace decided to chirp in here and say, "But daddy you do fly, and Aunt Kara made you promise that when I got the ability to fly, she could teach me." Everyone was dumbfounded at this knowledge as Clark and Martha knew he could fly since Kal-El had basically taken his body, but he could never get it to happen again other than slightly when he had tried with Kara. Alicia not knowing anything of this just realized that Clark had always super sped where he needed to go and had never seen him flying before.

Martha didn't want them getting hanged up on the details from the future and says "Alright lets put that thought away for another time and lets eat because if I know anything about a growing Kryptonian its that they need lots of food and sunlight." Alicia put a mental note to ask about that later as she didn't understand why sunlight was important. They all sat at the table to have dinner with Clark and Alicia on one side sitting next to each other and Martha and Grace on the other next to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**I never like that in the grand scheme of things Clark basically killed his father for Lana. I understand that they were going for an action have consequences type theme, but I feel like keeping her alive created so many more problems for himself and he lost his father because of it. I had read that the writers originally wanted both parents to pass which in my opinion to sacrifice them both just for Lana, I would not have accepted or forgiven that.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm **_

After the peaceful dinner Martha got up from table and said "Alright how about I get Grace showered and ready for bed, so we can spend some time together before tomorrow. I'll leave you guys to yourselves and Clark could you take care of the dishes please." Martha leaves the table with Grace following.

Clark grabs all the dishes and heads to head to the kitchen. Alicia Follows him and they both begin cleaning up in happy silence with Clark washing and Alicia drying them with a towel and putting them away. They finished relatively quick and Clark asks, "Hey let's go to the barn loft to really make an end to this day." As he grabs her hand and starts pulling her hand towards the barn. Alicia blushing at his words but also sure that Clark would have nothing but best of intentions behind his actions.

Clark got up to the loft completely missing the light blush Alicia was carrying and moved towards his telescope and started readjusting its position before looking back at Alicia and saying "I remember on our first date way back then its was a full moon like tonight and when we were talking about the stars you had also said you really like seeing the full moon. So, I figured this would be a good way to really end this great day." Alicia was speechless that he even remembers such a small detail from their time together.

Alicia had been trying to live her new life and move past her past, but the one thing she would continue to do was star watch when the stresses of life became too much. This memory was one of her most precious that seemed to always cling with her through thick and thin. Before she could even think about what she was doing slowly she closed the distance between her and Clark. Both speechless and staring into the other's eyes. Alicia decides to take the final step and press her lips to his. At first Clark is stunned, but soon after that he starts to get into it and puts a hand around her back and cups her cheek while continuing to deepen the kiss. Alicia wraps her arms around his neck and starts to get lost into the feeling until the sound of creaking and a gasp is heard from the stairs. Alicia and Clark immediately broke apart to look and saw Martha walking down the stairs trying to contain her giggles saying, "I'll leave you two alone I just wanted to let you know grace is ready for bed." As Martha heads back to the house she thinks "A mother's intuition is never wrong."

The two broke their lips apart from each other but still kept in place before smiling. Clark sighed and said "That was amazing. It just felt so right." Alicia nodded her head before saying "Yeah. Actually, this begs the question can we start a relationship now or do we need to wait until 2013 and I get attacked or else we might change the future." Alicia looks a little downtrodden at the thought thinking 'It would really suck if this couldn't continue, this happiest I've been in a long time.' Clark lifts her head to meet his and says "I don't want this to be put on pause either and I don't think that it should change the future as long as we have grace at the proper time" as Clark begins to heavily blush thinking "Jesus its like I'm in high school all over again. Get it together Clark." Alicia smiles at the prospect and says, "Alright well we can discus this more at another time lets go meet back up with them." Alicia gives Clark a quick peck before heading back to the house. Clark is tuck in place for a second before thinking "I guess we can talk about it tomorrow, but I think she is more open to the option of having a relationship now." Clark begins following her towards the house with big grin across his face ready for good night's rest.

As they make their way back to the house, they are greeted by the sight of Grace getting her hair combed by Martha and talking about the different animals Grace saw at the fair "And me and mommy saw the pony and rushed over to it, but daddy didn't like it." Martha laughs at this as she can see Clark being confused at the fuss over a pony and says "Your daddy didn't like it. Woah I can't believe it. How could he not see how pretty the pony is?" Grace turns to look at Martha and said, "Mommy always says that daddy is dense but that it is one of the best things about him." Both Martha and Alicia laughed at this. Martha and Grace noticed Clark and Alicia after hearing the laugh and grace rushes to her parents yelling "Mommy, Daddy!" and gives them both a hug.

Martha looks at them and says, "Sorry again about breaking you two up earlier." Clark just coughs into his hand and says, "It was fine mom, alright lets head to bed and then tomorrow we can see what happens with grace and the legion ring." Martha says "Goodnight" to the them before heading up leaving the three of them in the living room. Clark was about to head to the barn, but Alicia tapped him on the shoulder stopping him. She looks red as an apple before saying "Would you like to sleep with us? I think that it would nice for grace if she had us both sleep with her tonight." Clark understood the intentions and agreed with them even if he felt somewhat embarrassed and shy about the whole situation.

They both got into the bed not really knowing where to position themselves. Eventually grace decided to play matchmaker and pull them both together with her sleeping in the middle. Alicia deciding that it was better just to embrace the circumstances lied her head on top of Clark's arm hugging Grace. Clark understood he might not be able to enjoy this for a while and just gave into the warmth of the night muttering out a "Goodnight" to them both.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've come to the conclusion that I'm not good at writing but more specifically I suck at writing scenes from the actual show, so I'm going to have to force my hand in that I skip writing certain events from the show and start the after effects of it to my story. This is all for a later time though we still other stuff to get through before the story has to actually come in. One last thing the legion ring can do many things when it comes to time not just time traveling.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Clark wakes up in his bed and looks over at his clock radio where he sees its 6:00. He goes to move his arm to rub his eyes but feels a weight on it and looks over to see Alicia sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He also sees a little mess of blonde hair sleeping on his chest and smiles remembers everything that happened last night.

His smile soon falls off remembering that today they would send back Grace with the legion ring. Knowing this Clark decides to just stay as he is since h wouldn't get this feeling of warmth for a while. He wasn't how sure how long he lied there and appreciated the peace, but he was broken out of it by a stirring from beside him as he looked to Alicia.

Alicia awoke to the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen staring into hers. As if lost in a trance they both stayed there just looking at each other until Grace rolled off of her father's torso and into the middle of them both. Alicia and Clark both smiled at her.

Unseen to the people in the room Martha was standing right outside the door deep in thinking at what she was seeing 'For the dear love of god I hope they don't have grace early and through time heavily off. I wonder how they'll make the up for the distance. How will others take the news or is he going to keep this private, so she isn't in harm's way?' She had so many different thoughts going through her head she decided it would be best to distract herself and get to making breakfast.

It wasn't until about ten minutes after Clark and Alicia began looking into each other's eyes that Grace began to stir. Both Grace's eyes popped open and stared wide eyed at her parents as if she remembers something, before saying "Daddy, you're sleeping with mommy again does that mean I get my surprise."

Clark didn't know how to respond forgetting completely about it. Alicia was able to think quickly and say, "Yes but your mommy and daddy from your time have to give it to you." Grace nodded in understanding while Clark gave Alicia thumbs up at her answer.

Clark decides to tell Grace about what they were going to do today so that nothing took her by surprise "Grace sweetie today we're going to try sending you back to your time because your times parents are probably very worried about you." Alicia broke in at this point asking "Clark how exactly does she go back you guys have only talked about a ring? How do you know she will go to the right time?" Clark could hear the worry in her voice and said, "As long as she takes off the ring it will take her back to her time." Alicia slowly nods wrapping her mind around the thought of a magical time ring before asking Clark "Wait then where is yours at?" Clark just scratches the back of his head and says, "I put in my desk at the Daily Planet." Alicia just stares at him blankly before asking "So, you are telling me that you left a powerful time ring unprotected in your desk at work." Clark chuckles nervously before saying "Yes." He says almost unsure if he should have answered.

Alicia just shakes her head, sighs, and says "Seems about right.".

After breakfast was finished, they all headed to the barn. Clark walked them to the center of the barn where he had originally found Grace and said, "Alright Grace just remember that we always love you and that should help others when you can." Clark gives her a big hug before saying "Just take off the ring and you should go back home to your time." Clark walks back over to Alicia and Martha who have both have slight tear stains running down their cheeks saddened over the leaving of their new ball of sunshine.

They all stare at grace before she pulls the ring off with a smile on her face and purple lights begin to flare up. Clark grabs Alicia's hand and holds it with his as Grace disappears from sight. Alicia squeezes Clark's hand and says, "I hope everything went well." Clark looks at her and sighs before saying "Time can be a really finicky thing that isn't entirely controllable, and anything can happen, but we can only hope that nothing happens, and she gets back safe and sound." As they were preparing to leave Clark began thinking 'Okay if grace is gone and she is suppose to be born 2014, but we only met in 2013 during an attack, which means we probably weren't thinking that reproducing between a human and a Kryptonian was possible. The exact date was April 21 which means that nine months before that was July 21, but the summer solstice is June 21 and that's usually when I feel in the best condition. Unless its ten months because of the winter solstice and it affects the fetus, which would make more sense. We have years anyway no reason to worry having a baby, yet I need to focus on a relationship with Alicia first then." Clark was broken out of his thoughts as they were walking out of the barn by another flash of purple light from where grace had been. They all rushed over however they did not see a five-year-old girl named Grace.

As they got to where the light was, they all noticed a tiny bundle on the floor. Alicia was the first to pick it up and see what it was before raising an eyebrow to Clark and asking, "Clark, why did Grace turn into a baby and how?"


	16. Chapter 16

**The legion ring the ability to give its wearer control of time and space. The powers that were shown were time travel, flying, and stopping time. We can't be entirely sure of all the capabilities of the legion and I personally think it's possible for it to be able change the state of time something is in.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Clark walks over to Alicia and sees her cradling a six-month-old baby girl who keeps trying to grab her face. When the baby gets sight of Clark, she begins to make a fuss and tries to grab in his direction. Alicia looks towards and hands the baby to him saying "I think she wants you." Clark takes her and brings her towards his shoulder and she immediately stops her crying and calms down.

Martha watching everything from the side decided to ask, "So Clark how did she turn into baby instead of going back to her time like you said she would?" Clark was still focused on the baby but answered his mother's question "I don't really know either mom, I said it before the power of time is a finicky thing to mess with not to mention how powerful that ring is. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a way to affect the time of an object or in this case person. Let's just make sure Grace is alright first and then we can figure things out." Martha agreed with the statement and they all headed back to the house with Martha in front and Alicia and Clark keeping within mere inches of baby Grace.

Clark got to the couch and sat down with Alicia as Grace was still in his arms. Clark looked to his mother and said "Mom I'm not going to lie to you I don't feel comfortable trying to send her back in the state of a baby. If there is another mistake when she uses the ring it's basically sending her to the wolves." Martha looked over to him to see his expression similar to that of a mother bear protecting a cub. However, when she looked over to Alicia, she was a little worried about the scared and stressed expression on her face.

Martha wanted to check up on Alicia to see how she was handling all this as this was her child just as much as it was Clark's, so she says "Clark I'm very happy about your handling this situation, but can you go up to the attic and start bringing down all the old baby stuff we have up there and put it in your room. They are somewhat old so take your time to get everything and do it properly please. We can take of grace while you're up there I'm sure she won't even wake up." Clark was now focused on his mom and didn't realize that Grace fell asleep on him. Clark passes grace over to his mother and heads off to the attic.

With a sleeping grace in her arms Martha looks to Alicia who has an unreadable expression on her face now. Martha asks, "I know this a lot to take in and you weren't even considering having a baby for well for four years and you only just got started in your career. How about you let me in on your thoughts and answer any questions you might have. I am getting up there in age, but it does come with the things I've learned from life." Martha offers Alicia a warm smile to make sure she understands that this isn't an interrogation.

Alicia takes a shaken breath before saying "What if I'm not a good mother? What if she doesn't love me like she did from her time? What if I can't make her happy? What if this ruins what me and Clark were only just starting? I just don't want to ruin everything. I don't want Grace to hate me." She hadn't realized when it started but tears were already streaming down her face and when she finished, she couldn't stop then of the sniffling that began as she looked over to grace.

Martha was about to get up and comfort the girl about her worries when she felt a weird pressure from where she was holding grace and was shown a glimmer of orange light and then grace disappeared from her arms. Both Alicia and Martha stiffened at the sudden disappearance but relaxed as is the glimmer reappeared on Alicia. Alicia immediately wrapped her hands around the orange light. As it died down Grace reappeared and started to pat her mother's cheek trying to wipe the tears away.

Martha smiled at this and told Alicia "I think she will love you just fine and as far a Clark and you, what is meant to happen will happen, so don't worry about it and just give your everything into loving her." Grace is still trying to pat her mother's tears away as her mother hears here grandmothers' words. Alicia looks down lovingly to the baby patting her face and smiles towards and gives her kiss on the forehead and says, "Thank you very much." Grace just babbles happily in her mother's arms as Alicia looks towards Martha and says, "We are going to need a way to stop her from teleporting until she knows how to control it." Alicia goes back to playing with grace as Martha looks at the two and thinks 'yeah she's going to be just fine.'

After a couple minutes of peaceful silence Clark finally came back downstairs and looks over to Alicia and Grace and sees some dried tear stains on her cheeks. Clark decides to sit down next to her and grace and asks, "Is everything alright?" Alicia looked back to him with a smile and said, "I just had somethings that I needed to be reminded of." Clark doesn't pursue any further and noticed that Grace was trying to reach for him. Clark picks Grace up and place her on his lap, Clark and Alicia both trying to occupy her attention.

Martha looking at the three of them together made her really think about how happy Jonathon would have been to have grandkids. Martha heads to the kitchen and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts creating a list. Once she finishes writing everything down, she heads over to Clark and Alicia and says, "All right you two should head to a couple of stores and get everything on this list because your going to be needing this. I'll take care of Grace and you two can talk certain things out seeing as certain arrangements are going to have to be decided on, but try not to take too long as the last thing I need is her teleporting away to find her parents. This gets Clarks attention and he says, "Wait she can teleport?" Martha just answers back "She felt her mom in distress and teleported to her, so were going to need to figure out a way stop her until she can control it.

Clark thinks about it for a second before passing Grace to Alicia and heading to the barn. He comes back with a can of red paint and Alicia grips Grace protectively and says, "Clark you can't douse the baby in paint." Clark just chuckles and opens the can of paint, grabs a brush, and dips it in and says, "She shouldn't know how to control her powers so as long as something is blocking her even if its slightly she shouldn't be able to teleport." Clark paints the mark of el on her back and puts everything away before saying, "This should do the trick and she can't see it, so hopefully she wont mess with it." Martha and Alicia nod in understanding hoping that the idea will work. Martha takes Grace in her arms and says, "Okay you two should head on out before it gets too late." Clark and Alicia nod and head towards the door but not before saying goodbye to grace and giving her a kiss on her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Upon thinking further, the whole teleportation power might have some holes for Grace. To be born there would have had to have been led in her system. This means either there was not enough lead to stop her from teleporting- I just said a slight resistance would stop her- or she built an immunity/resistance to it- painting the sign of the house of el wouldn't stop Grace- so I seemed to have dug a hole I can't really get out of unless I play the whole half Kryptonian half human card, but I don't think that really solves anything.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Lenox Square**_

Clark super speeds them about a block from the mall and lets Alicia down. They begin to walk towards Lenox Square and Alicia asks, "So what are we exactly?" Alicia sees Clark raise his eyebrow in confusion at her so she clarified "I mean do we want to start a relationship years before we should and while trying to take care of baby? I mean we both just started are careers and I don't mean to come off as rude but with your special duty are you really going to be able have a serious relationship?" Clark was taken aback from what she said and slightly hurt from ending remark but as he thought more about she said he started to slowly understand things from her point of view 'Yeah I guess my history of just disappearing to help people and my tendency to jump into things without thinking might be off putting, but I know that this is what I want.' Clark turns to Alicia and looks her dead in the eyes before saying "You're right that I don't always think things through and that I focus on my special duty more than I probably should but I want you to know this. Out of every relationship I've been in none of them make me feel even a tenth of what I feel when I'm with you. You understand me better than anyone else even when we were teens, I knew from the day you said goodbye to me that there was some kind of connection I would regret not following up on.".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(I really hate disrupting, but I don't want someone to get lost. In the episode where Alicia came back, she sees Clark in his loft in the barn coming home from the talon. They have the same talk and Clark still checks her file with Chloe this next part happens as he gets home from that.)

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm 2005**_

Clark walks up the loft with confidence finally making the decision to go through with asking Alicia on a date. He places his bag down and pauses when he hears someone enter the bar. Clark looks down the railing and sees Alicia walking towards the stairs with a solemn expression. Clark meets her at the top of the stairs and before he could ask her out on a date to the ice rink she said "Hi Clark, I know you still don't really trust me but that's fine I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry and thanks as well as goodbye. My family and I are moving to California. We all thought it would be for the best as almost everyone else in Smallville is looking at me and my family like we have the plague. We're heading out tomorrow, so I just wanted say thanks and tell you goodbye personally and don't worry about your I won't ever let anyone know." Clark was stunned and didn't know how to respond.

Clark knew what he wanted to say, but instead bit his tongue and thought 'It would be selfish for me to ask her out and have a relationship when all she is trying to do is move on. She might not even actually feel that way for me anymore. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.' Clark threw his expression off and put on a smile and said "I'm sorry that people are treating you guys like that, but I want you to know that that while trust is something that is hard to get back I do believe that you're rehabilitated and I forgive you for what happened. I mean I have had many people that were close to me trying to kill me one way or another it's more so about looking at the person and what they mean to you. I hope everything goes well in California I'm sure you will do great things." Both Clark and Alicia came in for a hug and thought 'I really wish things could ended differently.' They broke the hug and Alicia left the barn.

Clark just stared at the direction Alicia left in thinking 'I have this feeling that I'm going to regret just letting her go like that. I should maybe just leave a way to stay in contact or something. No, maybe its to just break things off cleanly before they even start.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Lenox Square**_

"I still regret that I didn't give you a way for us to stay in contact or something when you left for California. I watched you leave my life once and I don't want to experience that feeling in my heart ever again." Clark's says while looking down at the floor. Alicia puts both hands around Clarks cheeks and raised his head and said "I'm not saying I don't want this Clark I just think that if we are going to do this I want us both to be sure and serious about it." Alicia gave him a quick peck before saying "Alrighty lets go get the items Mrs. Kent asked for and head on back before it gets too late." Clark just nodded his head as they began walking towards Lenox Square.

They began holding hands sometime during their walk to the mall. As they enter Clark asks, "So, why did want to come this mall specifically? I mean it's nice and all, but it seems like a normal mall." Alicia answers blankly "It is but I know the layout of it and I know that everything on the list is here so there shouldn't be any problems plus over here there really isn't anyone that knows you so it shouldn't raise any questions that your buying baby items." Clark could only respond with "Wow" as he hadn't even considered that. Alicia points to the second floor and says, "Lets head over to the Pottery Barn Kids." Clark just says "Okay" and they head off to the store.

Everyone in the store is staring at Clark as he holds close to six hundred pounds of baby items waiting in line with Alicia who was looking around sheepishly due to all the attention they were getting forgetting that Clark's powers made the things he did very extraordinary in the eyes of others. They couldn't get out of the store quick enough once they were finished at the register. Alicia turned back to Clark to ask, "You sure your okay holding all of that?" however as she looked to Clark, she accidently bumped into someone. She turns to apologize but stops mid-sentence as she sees April. April stops and looks at Alicia and Clark carrying many bags coming out of Pottery Barn Kids and just says "Oh My God!".


	18. Chapter 18

**I always thought that Alicia would be a little more scared to get in a relationship with Clark in fear of him thinking she was re-obsessing over him, but I think that's why I liked her character even more because when she came back in season four she grabbed the bull by the horn and went to see clark.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Lenox Square (1 minute before Alicia and Clark exit Pottery Barn Kids)**_

Walking out of the Nike shoe store with a new pair of running shoes April thinks, 'Okay I think that should be good. Do I need anything else? Nope, so I think I deserve a treat where is Amorino, that always puts a smile on face. I think its on the second floor." April takes the escalator up and as she reaches the second floor; she sees Alicia and someone carrying an ungodly number of boxes coming out of Pottery Barn Kids and says, "Oh My God!".

Alicia looked like a dear in the headlights thinking 'Why her? Of all the people in the world, it had to be April that found us.' Alicia focuses on just trying to get out of this situation and says, "Hello April it's nice seeing you again. We were picking up some stuff for Clark's mom." As she points to Clark holding the boxes. Clark just waves, holding the boxes with one hand which shocks April. April moved past the thought of one person holding such a huge amount of things and focused on what Alicia had said and seeing a hole in Alicia's story April said, "I thought you said you were going back to Smallville for the weekend." In a matter of fact tone with a look of confusion. Alicia starts panicking and trying to think of how to get out of this situation and starts by saying "Yeah well we just got back like an hour ago and what I meant was that Clark will be staying with me for a period of time and he had a baby so that's why we're picking up all this stuff and we clearly didn't know what to pick up so his mom had told us this list before we headed back here." This confused April even more as to why this seemingly random person and his child is staying with her.

April isn't buying this story but notices that Alicia is uncomfortable in this situation and decides to let it go for now and says "Okay I will head over to your place later tonight to help you guys set up and we can talk a little more about everything that happened." April smiled and walked off leaving no room for argument.

Alicia watched her walk off thinking about what she said and what April said, everything finally clicking on what she said. Alicia looks to Clark and says "Now we have a problem on what we are going to do. I mean I just told her you and grace were moving in and now she is going to come over and help us. I think we might have to tell her a portion of the real story or she is going to know something is up." Clark still holding all the things they bought said, "Well this was also a question that was going to need to be answered. What would our situation be as far as where Grace is staying? I mean would I speed you back and forth from here to Smallville or would we stay over here, and I could just speed wherever I would need to be." Alicia hadn't considered these things and began thinking 'Would he want to stay over here with Grace. Can we even do it here I mean my place isn't fit for a family and would we really able to do it on our own?' Alicia asks Clark "Would you mind staying over here I mean I would hate to force you to constantly carry me and I do want us both to be with Grace, but our sure you want to?" Clark just replies, "Yeah it should be fine staying here although it might be a little cramped, but if your alright with having us I would be fine." It really touched Alicia that he was so willing to makes changes for her and basically move to Atlanta to help accommodate her.

Alicia walks up to Clark and gives him a kiss in the cheek and said "Thank you for being you. Now let's put all this stuff at my place then head back to Smallville to tell Mrs. Kent what the plan is." Clark nods in agreement with a smile on his face on the way things were progressing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark finishes putting everything down as Alicia began taking everything out of the bags. Clarks walks over to her and starts helping her. As they finish Clark holds his hand out and says, "Okay whenever you're ready we can go pick up grace and tell my mom what going on, we can finish all this when we get back." Alicia takes his hand an says "Lets do this." Clark picks her up and heads towards Smallville.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Barn**_

Clark puts Alicia down in the living room and yells "Mom! We're back!" Martha soon comes down the stairs quickly shushing Clark and saying "Shush Clark I just got her to sleep. Jeez if she wakes up its on you." Clark looked down embarrassed and said, "Sorry." Martha just let it be and finally noticed that they didn't have anything with them and asks, "What happened to all the things I put on the list?" Clark was about to respond but before he could Alicia went forward and said, "Actually Mrs. Kent we decided to put grace over in Atlanta instead of Smallville and Clark said he doesn't mind moving into my place with grace. We decided to stay over there and raise Grace together while allowing our relationship to grow." Alicia kept her posture straightened and her expression serious as if to show her stance.

Both Clark and Alicia were expecting Martha to be somewhat angry for basically moving Grace across the country but instead she said "Good, I think it will be good for you two to go through parenting together. You two can look at this as a real make or break situation because raising Grace will be a team effort and it will test your relationship plus being a parents is one of the best things in life, but remember I am always just a call away if you need some guidance." She looked to Alicia and said "I am glad that you guys talked things out and came to this conclusion. I'm looking forward to your future." Martha looked to Clark and said "You should probably take all the stuff I put in your room to Alicia's place. Get everything set up over there and ready for when Alicia and Grace come back. If you have any questions call the home phone and ill be talking to Alicia on what you guys should be expecting with grace while your doing that." Clark nods before turning to Alicia and asking, "You going to be okay staying here while I go back to set things up." Alicia just nods before handing him the Keys. Clark smiles and says, "See you guys later." He heads out the door and speeds away.


	19. Chapter 19

**As far Martha being a senator since they are elected for six years and they won the election in 2006. This takes place in in 2009 so she still technically has three years left, I guess. I never really liked this since it was Jonathan who won the election.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

Alicia and Martha both took a seat on the couch. Martha started by asking "So are you feeling better about the whole situation now?" Alicia nods and sends a smile towards her before saying "Yeah I'm a little worried about how fast Clark and I seem to be going. I just don't want to rush things. Back in our younger days I feel like I rushed things harshly and while it was due to my obsession, I don't want to feel like that again and I don't want Clark to feel that either. For some reason I am really looking forward to taking care of Grace." Martha chuckles at this.

Martha places a hand on Alicia's shoulder and says "once you start losing sleep you might be singing a slightly different tune, but as a mother you tend to want the best for your child and to keep them in the under watch for as long as you can. Even though you didn't have Grace in the traditional style she is your child. As for what you said with Clark I think that when two young people start having feelings for each other they can move at a fast or a slow pace whether the relationship will last is more so on the feelings you have towards each other. If your feelings hang strong it shouldn't matter too much the pace you take the relationship just remember that Grace shouldn't be coming into the world until 2014." Alicia begins to blush at the statement.

The sound of crying suddenly burst through the air and can be heard from upstairs. Martha stands up to go grab Grace when Alicia stands up as well and says "I'll go get her. I'll be right back." Martha sits back down and watches as Alicia begins to climb the stairs and drops out of sight.

Not even a minute later Alicia walks down the stairs holding Grace towards her chest. Alicia takes a seat next Martha and says, "Well she isn't crying anymore so that's good." Martha just lies back into the coach before saying "Yeah there is usually three reasons she will end up crying. One she is hungry and needs to be fed, two she went potty and needs to be changed, or three she wants some attention from her parents. Another reason that can occur is that she is coming down with a cold however I'm not too sure how that would work with Grace since she is half Kryptonian and I'm not too sure on their immune systems. I mean the first time I remember Clark getting sick was when he was sixteen, Clark and I inhaled the meteorite dust which made me so sick they weren't sure I was going to make it through that last night." Alicia gripped Grace a little tighter at the thought.

They talked for a little over an hour discussing the many things Alicia would encounter with taking care of a baby like feeding and cleaning to what the nights would be like and what do when was Grace was making a fuss. Alicia being the inquisitive person she was had a question almost everything, but Martha didn't mind it one bit.

The time was 4:08 in the afternoon when Clark came back into the house and saw his mother and girlfriend on the coach with the later holding their daughter. As he entered the room Grace began babbling in Alicia's arms and reaching for Clark. Alicia saw this and got up from her spot next to Martha to hand Grace to Clark saying, "I guess somebody wants their daddy." Clark takes Grace and lifts her up asking "Did you behave for your mom and grandmother?" Grace mutters something incoherent with a smile as she tries to pull at Clark's face.

Alicia looks at Grace feeling a sense of happiness at seeing Grace smile and looks back to Clark asking, "Was there anything you had a problem with at my place or were you able get everything set up already." Clark turns from Grace and looks at Alicia before answering "Yeah I was able to get everything done, but we still need to finalize on where we decide to put some things like the crib and feeding chair. I got most the safety precautions done with although I still find it kind of useless since she is basically a baby made of steel." Alicia raises an eyebrow at this and says, "So that must make you a man of steel then?" Clark runs the title a couple of times in his head thinking 'Man of steel huh. I kind of like the ring to it.' Clark's shakes his head out of his thoughts and says, "Yeah I guess I am the man of steel, but either way it's all the more reason that Grace should be fine." Alicia picks his wording apart as she says, "Exactly Clark while it should be fine it's better to take precautions and I'd prefer that Grace is safe rather than fine." Clark shrinks down a little at this as he sees his mother nodding along with what Alicia said and begins to understand where they are coming from

Alicia decides that Clark should understand what she was trying to get across and looks over to Martha and says "Thanks again Mrs. Kent for everything you did for me today it really helped and we will make sure to keep you informed." Martha got up to give them both a goodbye hug and coddle Grace once more time before they left.

As they were getting ready to head out Martha said "Good luck you two, call me if you need any help. Remember communication is the key to any good relationship, so trust in each other have your best interest at heart." Clark and Alicia both smiled appreciatively towards Martha's words of wisdom.

Alicia held Grace protectively to her chest and as Clark super sped them back to Alicia's place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark came to a stop in front of her door and let Alicia down who was checking on Grace. Grace didn't feel any different and kept trying to put her mother's shirt in her mouth. Alicia sees this and says, "I guess she didn't feel anything from the travel so that's good. Alright let's get her settled in and accustomed to my place." They head into the apartment and Alicia is slightly amazed at the transformation it seemed to have made. Corner guards were on all sharp edges and all electrical outlets had been covered, all the cupboards and drawers had safety locks on them, the windows and the shades had stops on them. There were a few items that would need to be decided on what to do with like the Jumperoo, and where to place the feeding chair and crib. She also needed to put in the child safety seat in her car, but she figured that she could do that at another time. Alicia begins formulating a plan on where to put everything and says, "Clark move the crib to the right of the bed so that there is more open space to get there in the night and put the jumperoo near the feeding chair." Grace fell asleep in her mother's arms so once Clark moved the crib, Alicia put Grace down to sleep in her crib.

Clark finished putting everything the way that Alicia wanted and walked up to her and whispered, "I'm going to go grab some of my overnight stuff, so I'll be right back." Alicia nods in response still looking down at the sleeping Grace. A few minutes passed before Clark returned with a small satchel of his things and headed over to the couch saying, "I'm going to set up the couch since we have a minute while she is sleeping." Alicia wore a puzzled expression as she said "I don't mind sharing the bed with you again. I mean we are just two people sleeping" Both Clark and Alicia thought to themselves 'And it was the best sleep I've ever had.' Clark gave a dry couch and said, "I mean if its okay with you then we can share the bed." Alicia nods and was about to confirm she was okay with it but the sound of knocking that came from the door interrupted them.

They both look to the door as realization slowly fills Alicia and she says "Oh god I forgot that April said she would come over to help us and talk about what was going on. We really should have come up with a solid story to tell her, lets just play it by ear and try to match stories." Alicia opens the door and greets April and invites her and someone else inside. Grace woke up from the noise and began crying out for someone to come get her.

Clark walked over to the crib and picks her up saying "Hey don't worry daddy is here now." Almost as if she could tell what he was saying Grace cuddles into her fathers embrace and quiets down as he turns back to the guests, he notices Alicia walking up to him with April and a man he hasn't met before.

Alicia walks next to Clark and says, "Clark you remember April she said that she would come over to help and this is her fiancé." The man walks up to Clark and puts his hand forward saying, "Hello I am Theo Adam, it is nice to meet you." Clark extends his unoccupied hand and says "Clark, likewise.".


	20. Chapter 20

**While Alicia's place is a one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment that doesn't mean it is this cramped tiny place. It is one bedroom with one bath but it also has a living room and a kitchen along with a closet area with a washer and dryer in it.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Squares**_

April looked around the apartment and was shocked to see how different it looked to a couple of days ago. April turns to Alicia and says "Wow you guys didn't even need our help. I'm shocked you were able to do all this in a couple of hours." Alicia walks back over to Grace and Clark. Grace begins stretching towards Alicia motioning that she wanted to go with her mother. Alicia takes Grace's hand starts doing tiny swirls in the air with them before grabbing her in an embrace and saying "Yeah Grace fell asleep as we got back so we made quick work of getting everything done while we had a break." April eyed the way Alicia was holding the baby and how she seemed to treat the child as if it were her own.

April lets it go for the moment deciding to study this as the night progresses. She moves towards Alicia and Grace and begins cooing towards the baby and playing with her feet. Grace however didn't enjoy this and began crying and kicking her feet. April still had a one hand on Graces foot as she started the kicking before she felt an ungodly amount of strength coming from the foot and before she knew it she let go but not quick enough as Grace's foot stamped down on April wrist causing her to wince.

Alicia and Clark were so focused on the crying Grace that neither were able to notice what happened to April. Theo however noticed that April was holding her wrist and asked, "Are you Okay?" April didn't want to let the stinging pain in her wrist show and said, "Yeah I'm just a little sad that she doesn't like me." Theo wraps an arm around her and says, "I'm sure that she just isn't adjusted to new people yet so just give her some time." April just nods along thinking 'How does a baby generate that much strength in her kicks.' She looks up to see Clark and Alicia doting over Grace, which is what she would expect from Clark, but not Alicia.

April taps Alicia's open shoulder and asks, "Can we talk in the kitchen real quick." Alicia seeing this coming decided to just bite the bullet and answer her questions. Alicia asks Clark "Can you take her for a minute April needed to talk to me." Clark's answers back "Sure thing." Clark takes Grace in his hands and Alicia and April walk off to the kitchen.

Alicia leans onto the counter and says, "so what did you want to talk about?" April just stares at her straight faced and says "Tell me the truth as to what is going on because I've known you forever, we are best friends. I've been looking for a while do you know how Clark acts toward that child. I'll tell you. He is constantly looking over to Grace to make sure she is okay, he tensed up as soon as I went to play with Grace and when she was crying it looked like his whole world was shook. Do you want to know how I saw you acting towards Grace?" Alicia was unsure as to where she was going with this and just shook her head. April smiled and finished "You looked exactly like Clark except it makes sense for him since it's his child, but for you I don't understand. Not to mention the fact that Grace looks more like you than she does Clark, other than her eyes, they are a dead ringer of Clark." Alicia didn't really know what to say to this as she didn't think that April would pay that close attention to how Clark and she were acting.

Alicia was going to try and make up a story when April stated, "And what is she because I don't know a single baby that can kick hard enough to the point where I feel like my wrist snapped." It was at this point that Alicia noticed that April was still gripping her wrist as if she was afraid her hand might fall off if she were to let go. Alicia walks over to her fridge and grabs an ice pack and towel. Alicia walks over to April and helps wrap the ice pack around her wrist and says, "Sorry she can't really control herself." April just shakes her head and says "She's a baby Alicia they can't control anything. So, what's the story, come on, you know you can tell me." Alicia just lets out a sigh and says "Short version is that Grace is my daughter from the future and Clark is her father. As for the strength that's because of Clark. Remember how I told you I had teleportation and my past. Clark was also like me in that he got powers from the radiation." Alicia thinking 'Better to not tell her he is also an alien.'

From their past conversations April knew a decent amount about how messed up of a place Smallville was so when she heard the explanation given to her she was still mildly shocked but digested it soon after. April shakes her head and says, "It like everything I worked for in the field of science is meaningless when it comes to you guys." Alicia agrees with the statement and says, "Thanks for keeping this all a secret again its nice to know I can always trust you." April gives Alicia a hug and says, "I have to or else you would expose my drunk fountain swimming nights to everyone." They both begin laughing at this and head back to Clark and Theo.

Clark and Theo are taking about the work that Theo was doing as April and Alicia were walking towards them. Alicia came up to Clark who had Grace in his lap and said, "Did she behave for you?" Clark holds Grace out for her mother to see her and says, "With a smile like that would it matter?" Alicia takes Grace and says "I think you have a point. So, what were you two talking about?" Clark perks up at this and says, "Oh we were talking about how Theo is an exploration aide and how he gets to go to all these amazing places." Theo just waves off Clark praise.

April sees how much time has passed and says, "Well since you guys are doing okay, I guess well take our leave before it gets too late." April waves to Clark and gives a hug to Alicia as Theo shakes Clark's hand and gives a wave to Alicia. They both head out the door and Clark closes it before turning back to Alicia and saying "I'm going to head to Chloe's place to check in on anything that happened this weekend and tell her what happened with Grace and where I'll be staying now. I'll be back once I'm done, it shouldn't take too long." Alicia just says, "Good luck" and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen with Grace. Clark smiles as he watches her leave the room before speeding over to Metropolis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note I'm making this message the day I post this which should be April 2nd. So why did it take so long to post this chapter well most of this chapter was written back on March 7****th****, but march 8****th**** I accidentally slammed my car door on my left hand which put my four fingers not including my thumb out of commission for a little. I'm posting this now because I can somewhat type decent now. Again, sorry for the missing couple of weeks and my hand is doing fine now I'm just waiting for the nails to fall off and there should be updates again.**

**March 7th message - I went through season eight again for better understanding of where to place this exactly. I should have listened more to Eagles11 he warned me of the complexity that bringing in Chloe would cause. Where I want to be in the story compared to where I seem to have placed Chloe is somewhat problematic. Chloe's emotional and situational timeline is extremely vital to the show's timeline, and I hope I can figure it out. I think we'll go with season 8 episode 20 as the placement.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia held Grace with one hand as she heated the formula to the proper temperature with her other hand. As she finishes, she looks down to grace who was staring at the door that Clark just left out of. Alicia pats Grace's head which grabs her attention and says, "Don't worry sweetie daddy will be back soon." Grace seemingly forgets about the door and puts her fist in her mouth.

Alicia sprinkles a couple of drops of the formula in the feeding bottle on her wrist to test the temperature. Alicia felt that the temperature was in the proper range and says, "Alrighty time to eat." Alicia moves over to the couch and sits Grace on her lap slightly tilted back. Alicia keeps one hand behind Grace's back to keep her up and prevent her from falling one way or the other.

Alicia tilted the bottle down and held it to Grace's lips. Grace immediately latched on to the tip and began drinking. Grace finished the whole bottle in around five minutes which left Alicia saying, "I guess you still that apatite doesn't you sweetie. I just it doesn't come back up all over me." Grace just stuck her first in her mouth as a response to her mother.

Alicia got up from the couch with Grace pressed towards her chest and got the burping cloth from the counter. She lays the burning cloth on her shoulder and lines Grace with it towards her shoulder as she proceeds to pat her back.

Alicia did this for about two minutes with nothing coming out as the result. She looked down to grace to see her peaceful asleep and says, "I guess Martha was right in that your old enough to not need help burping." Alicia thought 'Maybe I should put her in her crib to sleep. No, actually I like her like this.' Alicia just holds her close to her chest, smiles down at her sitting in peace and basking in the situation at hand.

Around thirty minutes pass before Grace wakes up in her mother's arms. Alicia noticed this and said, "Hello sunshine are you ready for a bath?" Grace still waking up just looks at her mother giving her a small yawn.

Alicia picks her up and heads to the bathroom. She closes the door slightly and turns on the bath waiting for it to be the right temperature. As it becomes lukewarm, she plugs the drain and the bath begins to fill. Alicia turns off the water after it fills about five inches and sits Grace on the slip resistant mat never letting go of her.

Grace was unsure at first of the water once her mother started to use the baby washcloth she enjoyed being in the water and began smacking her hands in and out of the water while giggling up a storm. Alicia smiles at her and said, "Ah so you like bath time huh." Alicia can't help but wonder, 'I wonder if that's a Clark thing since mom used to say I hated bathes as a baby.' Alicia began using the dove baby soap they bought and slowly cleaned her.

Alicia finished washing Grace and began wrapping her in a towel as she drained the water and brought her out of the tub and said, "I know you like playing in the water but we don't want you to spend too much time in there." Grace wasn't happy to be out of the water but didn't make a fuss over it.

Alicia dried Grace off completely and began to put Aveeno baby daily moisture lotion and rub it all of ever her to help her skin, Once finished Alicia dressed Grace in one of the new onesies that they had bought earlier on her along with a pair of cute small pink socks. Grace was starting to feel sleepy again and began yawning to her mother. Alicia notices this and decides to rock her to sleep. A few minutes later grace was asleep, and Alicia slowly got up to put her in her crib.

Alicia thought 'Since I have some time, I should get eat something before she wakes up.' She heads to the kitchen and looks at her options before saying, "I guess some soup would be good." Alicia opens the fridge and grabs a container. The container had some soup she made earlier in the week and she poured it into a bowl she grabbed from her cabinet. She heated it in her microwave for fifty seconds before taking it out and taking a seat at her table to enjoy it. She feels the day catching up to her as she eats and thinks 'Maybe it's time to get some rest. Wait how come Clark has been out so long. I thought he was just going to go see Chloe. I hope everything is alright.' As she thinks this, she hears someone coming through the door and turns to see Clark.

She looked towards Clark and could see the sheer exhaustion on his face and could tell that it must have been a tough night for him. She stood up and said, "Clark what happened, you look horrible." Clark began to explain everything that happened to Alicia.

Alicia, almost in shock from hearing about Clark's past and current escapades says nothing before she slowly walked towards Clark and gave him a hug. Clark returned the hug but was unsure as to why he was receiving one. Before Clark could ask the reasoning behind the hug Alicia whispered to him "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that, and that the responsibility always seems to fall on your shoulders. I know that others might think you can share the responsibility and that you don't have to put everything on your shoulders, but I know that you wouldn't be you if you didn't. You don't to cause problems for others and at the end of the day if you're the only one who has to deal with the consequences then your fine with that." Clark had tightened the hug and thought to himself 'She always did know me best.' Alicia speaks up again saying "I can understand why Chloe would do that. It's almost the same with her in that she cares for you and if she thinks this will help you, she is going to do it. I'm not saying it's what she should have done but I can understand her reasoning. Don't worry I know you're going to get through, and you will find her." Clark separates from the hug and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Clark was much more relaxed now compared to when he got there and suddenly remembered Grace and asks, "So how was she? Was there any problems?" Alicia was about to answer but a sudden loud crying cut her off as both Clark and Alicia turned their attention to the crib. Clark made his way over to the crib and picked up grace who immediately stopped crying once in Clark's arms.

Alicia couldn't help but smile at the change in Clark's demeanor as he interacted with Grace. Alicia walks up to Clark's side and comments, "Looks like somebody missed their daddy." Clark smiled at the comment and Alicia continued, "Remember, no matter what happens out there you still have us." As if she was trying to agree with her mother Grace gave an incoherent babble to Clark to which they both laughed at.

Clark looked over to Alicia and said, "I can look after her now if need to do anything or go anywhere." Alicia just shook her head and said, "I'll just take a quick shower and then I can watch her while you take one." Clark's nods in agreement as Alicia gives Grace a kiss on the forehead before grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom.

Clark looks back to Grace and sees her giving him a funny look and wonders 'Why is she making that face.' Clark however is then immediately hit with a putrid smell and realizes she needs a diaper change. Clark takes her to the changing table and grabs a new diaper and a pack of wipes.

With new diaper on Grace had a bright smile as Clark disposed of the diaper. Clark picked up Grace and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. Clark takes a seat on the couch and begins to peel the banana however as he does Grace reaches over and grabs the top of the banana and begins smushing it. Clark wanted to be mad at her but seeing her giggling at the destruction of his snack made him sigh in defeat and grab some paper towels to clean up.

Clark turns his attention back to grace and see her trying to eat some of the mashed banana. Clark snickers at this and asks, "Is somebody hungry?" Alicia just brought another fistful of banana towards her mouth getting about half in her mouth and about half on her face. It was this point Clark couldn't help but start laughing. However, Grace took the opportunity to smear some mushed banana on Clark's face.

Before Clark could clean them up, he heard "I'm pretty sure the food goes in your mouth not all over your faces." Clark couldn't help but internally sigh at being seen like this. Alicia walked over to them and said, "I can clean her up while you shower since I'm all done." Clark began thinking 'I could really use a shower, but I shouldn't leave her to clean Grace.' Clark waved his hand and said "It's fine I'll help clean this all up then take a shower. She was eating the banana by the way do you think she's still hungry." Alicia began thinking as she was cleaning up the mushed banana before saying, "I did give her the normal amount but if what we saw yesterday was any indication on her eating habits she might need some more. So why don't you finish cleaning her up and I'll start preparing her bottle." Clark gave her an "Okay" and finished cleaning Grace up while Alicia headed to the kitchen.

As Alicia began to feed her again, she saw Clark looking over her shoulder to watch with a smile on his face. She turned towards Clark and asked, "Do you want to try feeding her?" Clark's smile grew a little more as he nodded and received Grace in his arms and gave her the bottle.

It was about another ten minutes until she finished the bottle and Alicia took her back saying "Alright I'm going to try and burp again however she might not need it anymore and while I do that you can go take a shower." Clark just said, "Sounds good" and went to grab his clothes.

Most times when Clark needed to clear his head and unwind he would just stand under the hot water in a nice long shower, but even with everything that happened today he found himself wanting to get his shower done and over with so he could be back with Grace and Alicia.

He got dressed and headed out of the bathroom to see Alicia rocking Grace to sleep. Alicia turns to him and smiles as she raises a finger to her lips. Clark registers the signal as to not be loud as Alicia gets up and heads to the crib laying Grace down gently to sleep. Alicia walks back over to Clark and whispers "I don't really have all that much in the kitchen, I'll probably do a grocery run tomorrow, but you can help yourself to anything if you're hungry." Clark just shook his head and replied, "No I'm actually good I just want to get some semblance of rest after today." Alicia came up to him on her tippy toes and gave him a long sensual kiss which Clark melted into. She separates and looks Clark in the eye saying "We will get through this together okay. Now let's try and get some sleep before she wakes up again or who knows maybe she can already sleep through the night." As Alicia turned the light off and pulled Clark towards the bed.

They both slid onto the bed and at first, they took opposite sides but as the minutes passed, they both slowly inched closer and closer to each other until they were cuddled up against each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright back into the swing of things. I am trying to get the plot of this season done sooner rather than later so that I have more freedom to do with the story as I want because I don't want to have to constantly work in the confines of season eight. Again, I probably won't being writing any of the actual scenes from the show just referencing them.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark woke up surprisingly to the sun snipping at his face. He looked over to Alicia who had somehow found her way into his arms. On closer inspection though he found Grace lying on her mother's chest sleeping away like she was on cloud nine. He sat there forgetting about all things that were resting on his shoulder and instead just soaking in the peaceful and calm surrounding. He looked back to Alicia and saw two beautiful brown orbs staring back at him and a bright smile that could match the sun. Clark smiles back to her and says, "Morning. Did you bring her in here with us?" Alicia was slightly confused till she looked down to her chest and saw Grace sleeping. Alicia hadn't even realized the protective way her arms were wrapped around grace until that moment and answered, "No, unless I did it in my sleep, I didn't bring her with us to bed." As she snuggled back into Clark's arms making sure not to wake up Grace.

Clark began thinking, 'She can't even walk so I don't think she got out herself and if we didn't take her out how could she get from the crib to the bed unless.' The realization hit Clark and looked to Grace's neck and found the cause. He chuckled which caused Alicia to turn her head up to him and and questioned "What caused this reaction?" Clark points towards Grace's neck and explains, "She teleported to us. That's how she got in the bed. When you were cleaning her the paint mark must have gotten cleaned off and we forgot to reapply it and now she can teleport again." Alicia face went through a few stages with the first being shock, then understanding with it ending at fear. Clark was going to ask what was on her mind but she suddenly blurted out, "I can't believe we were so careless she could have teleported anywhere in the world and we wouldn't have been able to find her and god knows what could have happened and it was all my fault if only I had noticed that the mark was gone or if I had been more careful to not completely remove it. Maybe I was wrong maybe I'm going to be a bad mother it hasn't even been a day and I've already could have caused a serious problem I." The rest of what she had to say was stopped when Clark put both his hand on the side of her head and caressed her cheeks before giving her a kiss filled with warmth that they both took pleasure in letting last a good couple dozen seconds.

They both split apart from the kiss and Clark kept one hand on her cheek with his thumb still caressing her as he said, "Like you told me we are in this together and this isn't just your fault I isn't notice it either and that's what parenting is about you learn from your mistakes so you know what not to do and I'm pretty sure she is using the power subconsciously for now if she wants to be with her parents really bad then she teleports herself there, so I don't think she was just going to pop up randomly at the other side of the planet. As long as we love her and care for her as much as I know we can then I know she is going to love us and we are going to be great parents." Alicia felt better and gave Clark a peck before saying "together" as they both stared into each other's eyes.

It wasn't until about a minute later that they were broken out of their love-struck stupor by a babbling coming from below them. They both turned their heads to see Grace awake and tapping on her mom's belly finding some form of enjoyment from it. However out of nowhere Clark picked her up and brought her towards his face and gave a big kiss on the cheek to which grace squealed in joy. Clark sat her down on his abdomen and said, "Well good morning to you Ms. teleports to her parents bed." Grace having no ideas what was going simply just began clapping her hands together.

Alicia decide that it probably best that they got up, so she snaked her way out from Clark's chest and bicep and began gathering her clothes to go take a shower. She finished getting everything and walked towards the shower and said, "I'm going to take a shower first try not to have too much fun." Clark waited until she was in the shower before he decided to get up.

He heads out of the bedroom with grace in his arms. He heads over to the storage closet and searches for the special paint they had bought for Grace. Clark finds it and grabs a brush before heading to the kitchen. He places Grace down on the countertop with hand steadily around her waist in the case she falls. Clark takes the brush and dips it into the paint and begins drawing a circle and then petals connecting to the circle. Once finishes he turns Grace towards him and says, "Now you have a pretty flower and no teleportation powers." Grace would have tried saying something but for the entirety on that endeavor she had been transfixed on her foot trying to pull on her toes. Clark just sighs and says, "I guess I'll just get your bottle ready, maybe see if I can whip something up for your mommy." Grace responded by forgetting about her toes and instead trying to pull on Clark's nose.

Clark placed Grace in her feeding chair and begun getting her bottle ready. It wasn't until about halfway through and he had to go out her line of sight to grab a pan for breakfast later while the bottle heated, he heard screaming and crying and immediately ran back to his daughter to see what happened. However as soon as Grace could see him, she stopped and began what looked like a reaching motion.

Clark quickly picked her up and began rocking her on his shoulder and whispering, "Hey everything is alright Daddy is right here okay he didn't leave you." Grace seemed to relax after being in her dad's arms and stopped crying.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opens up and Alicia runs out dripping wet with a towel on leaving a trail of water the entire way to check on Grace, but stops when she sees Clark consoling their daughter and began slowly walking towards them with a smile on her face. She comes next to Clark and asks, "Is she alright now?" Clark still focusing on grace finally turned to Alicia and began to blush at the sight before commenting, "Yes I think she doesn't like not being able to see anyone and do you know your only in a towel." Alicia just smirked at him and said, "Clark were both adults not to mention you already saw most of me after our first date back in Smallville when I teleported into your room in the middle of the night." Clark blushed a little harder at the thought of that night but decided not to comment. Alicia went back the bathroom to finish drying herself off and getting dressed. Clark decides to go ahead and start feeding Grace since the bottle was warm enough. He took a seat on the couch and sat Grace down on his legs and began feeding he the bottle.

The bottle was done about halfway through when Alicia came out of the bathroom. She took a seat next to Clark and laid her head on his shoulder as they just sat there in peace and watched Grace devour her bottle.

Once Grace finished, Alicia took her and the bottle off of Clark's lap and said. "You go ahead and take a shower and get ready I'll clean up and hopefully by then we can see what to do for breakfast." Clark didn't have a problem with that and sped to grab his clothes and then headed to the bathroom.

Alicia strapped on the baby carrier and placed Grace in it and began cleaning the bottle. Once the bottle was clean, she decided to take stalk of what she had and make a list of what she would need for the week when she went grocery shopping later in the day. She ripped the page off the notepad and put it in her purse.

Clark came out of the bathroom properly dressed and ready for the day. He went over to Alicia and Grace and asked, "So, any thoughts on what you want to eat?" Alicia took a second to think before saying, "How about we just make some omelets for today and I will go to the store after I get done with the lab." Clark nodded his head than asked, "Wait what are we actually going to do about her during the day. I can probably ask my mom to see if she can just watch over her for now since I know that this time of year can be dry for the senate since they have their break and I'm sure she would enjoy it." Alicia just shook her head and said, "No it's fine I can take her they have their own daycare service at the CDC that way I can check up on her whenever I want." Clark was stunned to hear that but was glad that at least one of them would be near her and responded, "Okay that sounds like a plan then, I'll try to get back early so I can accompany you while shopping." He leaned to and planted a kiss on Graces forehead before saying, "Be nice for your mommy now." He straightened back up to Alicia and gave her a quick kiss and said, "Good luck and remember to call me if you have any problems." However, as he tried to break away Alicia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled down for another kiss that was a little bit more intense and said, "Please be safe out there and remember were here for you." Clark felt like he had just been filled up with sunlight. He gave a nod and super sped out and towards to the Daily Planet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Stay Safe**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Center for Disease Control and Prevention, Lab Room**_

Alicia took off the latex gloves she was wearing and disposed of them in the waste bin. April joined her in disposing of the gloves and said, "So, how is everything going with Mr. tall and handsome. I would ask about Grace, but you leaving every hour to check on her pretty much spoke for how you feel about her." Alicia tucked a stray locket of hair behind her ear and started packing her things and organizing her workplace as she replied, "It really feels like she is my child which I guess she is, but she is always on my mind and I find myself constantly worrying about her." April came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile saying, "I'm glad and happy with how you are dealing with all of this I mean some people don't take unexpected parenthood as well as you have, however you seem to have tried avoiding the question, so I will ask again how is everything going with your farm boy that has a pair of perfect blue eyes to match with Grace's." Alicia just sighed at this and said "You know things are complicated I mean it really feel like we are two hormonal teens again. I think that we both don't know exactly what to call ourselves, but we like where we are at right now. I mean when I came out from the shower this morning with nothing but a towel on, I didn't really mind the fact he was there, and he certainly didn't seem to mind for the couple of seconds. I do actually just want to take this slow and sort of enjoy what I had ruined when we were younger. April just shook her head and said, "You know it's not the same you're not like that anymore." Alicia sent her a grateful look in thanks. April took the hint about choice of topic and instead asked, "So what are you planning to do for the rest of the day." Alicia finished getting her things in order and grabbed her purse before responding, "I'm going to take Grace to the store to get some groceries for the week." They both exited the lab and headed down the hallway until they split with Alicia going to pick up Grace and April heading out of the building with both saying their respective goodbyes.

Alicia opened the doors and went to the caretaker Trish and said, "Hey Trish I came to pick her up, is she sleeping now?" Trish turned to her and replied, "Yeah I just got her down a couple of minutes ago. You know it's a good thing you basically come every hour to check on her because you seem to have this calming effect on her which made her very easy to take care of." Alicia gave her a shy smile and barely gave a whisper, "I can't help but worry over her." Trish smirked while taking her to where grace was sleeping saying, "The best parents always do. I keep up with the gossip around here pretty well and nobody knew you had a child it was very surprising." Alicia switched to a slightly uncomfortable look as she tried coming up with a believable reason, going with, "I tend to keep things private." They both reached Grace and Alicia walked up to her and slowly picked her up as carefully as she could which thankfully worked as She stayed asleep.

Alicia whispered a quick thanks to Trish and took grace in her arms out of the building. Towards the parking lot where she opened the door to her 2008 Chevrolet Avalanche and placed Grace in her car seat and began buckling all the safety straps around her even though she knew that she was pretty much indestructible. As she was heading back to the driver's side, she felt a breeze from behind her and while she had a guess as to who it was however what she actually saw was something she wasn't expecting. Clark was standing there with a bouquet of pink proteas fidgeting slightly under her gaze.

Clark tilted them bouquet towards her and said, "So you ready to go grocery shopping." Alicia gave a chuckle and said "They're beautiful and pink proteas stand for courage and strength, so I see somebody did their research, but you didn't have to get me flower's Clark I mean I was half expecting you to be needed to stop some monster. You being here was a good enough surprise for me." Clark opened the door and said, "Spending time with you is always a pleasure." Alicia stepped into the Avalanche and Clack closed the door behind her and went around to join her on the passenger side.

Clark buckled his seatbelt then looked behind him to the sleeping grace then turned to grace who sent him a finger to the mouth. They both sat in silence for the ride, but it wasn't an awkward silence for them instead it was a more of a peaceful silence where they both enjoyed each other's warmth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Publix**_

Alicia pulled into the parking lot for Publix and asked, "Clark would you mind taking her out while I get the carrier." Clark nodded and began undoing safety straps. It was only about a ten-minute drive to the Publix near their apartment which was another ten-minute drive back to the apartment from there. Alicia put the baby carrier on and Clark walked over to her with an awakening grace in his arms who was trying to soak in the new surroundings and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry her, it's really no problem I don't mind?" Alicia shook her head adamantly and said "No, Honestly I feel such a connection to her that I can only explain it as a motherly feeling and its nice to have her with me like that." Clark just sighed and nodded as Alicia locked the car and they began walking into the Publix.

Clark grabbed a cart once the sliding doors opened as Alicia pulled the list out of her purse. They entered the store with Alicia guiding where to go as Clark pushed the cart and put everything in it. They followed this pattern for every aisle up and down until they got done with the aisles and started to pick out fresh produce. Clark took a pause and asked her "Hey do you mind if I go use the restroom quickly." Alicia half paying attention to what he said and half paying attention on getting the proper bananas just told him, "Yeah sure its fine." Clark walked faster than average to the restroom while Alicia was trying to decide between two bunches of bananas.

Alicia Started thinking 'Which one should I go with, this one looks a little too ripe, but this one is bruised.' She was taken out of her thoughts as Grace began trying to reach for the ripe bananas and chuckled at the action commenting, "Well I guess you made the decision for me." She placed the bananas in a bag and then placed it into the cart. While doing that someone approached her from behind and turned her around.

Alicia turned around and froze, she was sort of expecting Clark to be there but was instead horrified to see the same guy from the bar a couple days ago that wouldn't let her go and immediately wrapped an arm around Grace. The man looked at her with a scowl saying "I don't know what the hell you did to me but I was passed out in an alley and woke up without my wallet, So why don't we get out of here to discuss what happened in private." The man grabbed her wrist but before she could yell for help and before he could actually pull her in any direction, he feels what could only be described as a hydraulic press clamping down on his own wrist. The man looked up to see an extremely activated Clark who told him, "You are going to release her right now before I throw you into a wall. You are then going to leave because if I ever see you come near my girlfriend or my daughter, I will break every bone in your body." The man was terrified, and he could have sworn that under his gaze the building got hotter. He immediately let go and backed away from them before full-on sprinting out of the Publix.

Clark let go of his hardened gaze and morphed it into one of care and apprehension towards Alicia and Grace asking her, "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Do you need me to do anything?" Alicia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and let her arm fall from the protective position it had around Grace. Alicia just looked at him gratefully and answered, "Yeah, we're fine, thank you for saving us." Clark could see that her eyes were still a bit unnerved and said, "I will always be there for you when you need me. Now are we ready to go to check out." Alicia gave him a nod and they went to a cashier, paid for their items and began heading back to the car however as they began walking out of the store Clark wrapped an arm around her waist and Alicia just rested her head on his shoulder while they walked to her Avalanche.


	24. Chapter 24

**Keep staying safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia pulled into the parking area and began unbuckling her seatbelt as Clark said, "I'll take everything to the apartment can you take grace out of her seat while I do that?" Alicia opened the door to get out and replied, "Yeah that's fine." Clark began taking the groceries grabbing about half of them on the first trip and finishing the other half on the second trip placing everything on the table to sort and pack afterwards.

He came back as Alicia had finally gotten grace out of her seat and placed her inside her carrier. She closed the door and was about to walk away when a slight smile cane to her face and she went back to the driver's side and opened the door reaching for something inside. It only took her a couple of seconds to find what she was looking for as she closed the door and headed back around the car to him. She had grabbed the flowers he had gotten her from earlier and sent him an appreciative smile as they headed inside.

Clark opened the door for her and as they both then headed towards the kitchen to figure out where to put everything. Clark had been looking at all items they had bought and thought, 'In the short time that I have been in this apartment I was able to tell one thing and that is that Alicia like too have things organized and I have no clue as to where Alicia liked to have her things placed. Should I try and wing it or ask her about every single item to make sure I place it right where she wants it.' While Clark was having this internal battle Alicia and Grace was just staring at him due the fact it looks like his was going to explode from strain. Grace gave one of her patented gurgles to which Alicia responded, "Yeah I think we broke him." Alicia walked over to him and poked his cheek before he came out thoughts and look at her. Alicia giggled at his response and asks, "Are you okay? You looked like you were trying to solve the worlds hardest puzzle. Clark gave a shy smile with a slight blush and said, "I was just thinking about where to put everything." Alicia gave a slight tilt of the head and said, "Oh is that it. I don't mind where you put anything most time when I go shopping, I just place things wherever it's convenient when I get home. I only organize things because I usually spend most my free time here and once you're bored enough even organizing looks like a good way to pass the time, you even feel like you accomplish something by the end." Clark just looked at her then shook his head in disbelief before thinking, "I'm an idiot."

They began placing everything where it would make some sense all while discussing what they should do for dinner coming to the conclusion that some pasta would be fine. As they finished Clark told her, "I can start on dinner if you want to get Grace's bottle ready and feed her." Alicia not seeing a problem shrugged her should and said, "Sure that's fine with me but it shouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes if you want to wait for me to help." Clark just waved the thought and said, "No it's fine I'll probably try speeding it up a little bit with some of abilities." Alicia wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but decided against asking and just seeing what he means later.

Alicia placed Grace in her feeding since she didn't want to rub the risk of them accidentally splashing or spilling anything near or on her. Grace just stared at her mom who was preparing her bottle because she couldn't see her dad as he was super speeding around the kitchen preparing dinner. Alicia couldn't keep track of him either and instead of trying to keep an eye out in case he needs help she decided to just trust him to ask if she was needed and focused completely on grace and her bottle.

Alicia took grace out of her chair and said "I'm going to feed her on the couch and once she finishes, I can come help with whatever else needs to be done. It had only taken her a couple of minutes to get the bottle ready and about five minutes for Grace to drink. Once Grace finished Alicia tried burping her even though it seemed like it wasn't needed anymore just for precaution. After a minute of getting nothing Alicia concluded that grace probably didn't need to be burped. She picked Grace up and placed her back in her feeding chair while she went to clean the bottle.

As she began drying the bottle, she asked Clark, "Do you think we should start giving her some semisolid food like mashed bananas or purées?" It took about five second before she heard the oven close and Clark changed from being a blur to a singular person.

Clark thought for a second, "Well she did mash the banana I was going to eat and try to eat that.' He looked at grace then back to Alicia and said, "Well she did technically eat some of that banana from before and she does have her first tooth already. I mean we don't know how old she exactly after the teleportation, but we can assume around half a year old give or take a month which should be old enough for purées." Alicia nodded and grabbed a banana to mash into a purée. She pulled up a chair next to Grace's feeding chair and began trying to feed her the baby spoon full of banana purée only for about a fourth of it to end up in her mouth.

This went on for the entirety of Alicia trying feed her the purée, but in the end, Grace had eaten all of it and Alicia felt proud and accomplished of that. Alicia wiped Grace's face up and the. Went to the sink to clean the bowl she had used. After she dried the bowl and put it away, she went over to Clark who was zooming around again and asked, "So what can I do to help." She suddenly felt a very chilly draft before she saw Clark stop being a blur right in front of the fridge and said "Oh no I finished everything in fact I was just putting the dessert in the fridge so that it stays cold. Dinner should be ready in about five." Alicia didn't know how to respond to that as in her mind, 'I had only been gone ten to fifteen minutes and he was able to prepare and cook everything.' Not being able to stay quite she decided to voice her thoughts, "How exactly did you get everything done in close to fifteen minutes." Clark sent one of his patented grins as he opened the oven and pulled out the dish while saying, "I made a baked rigatoni with a béchamel sauce and for dessert it was something simple and it hardly took any time, but I'll let it be a surprise you can find after dinner. As far how I was able to I have three abilities I've learned to control well enough to cook with. My speed, heat vision, and freeze breath. By utilizing those three abilities it really cuts down on the time to cook a good meal, so shall we dig in." Alicia decided to just chalk this up as the new norm and nodded her head.

Clark grabbed two plates and dishes two servings of the rigatoni for them as Alicia set up the rest of the table. They began talking to each other about their days with Alicia telling him "We had just got approved to get a contract to send some of our samples to space and while that may seem weird if you think about it when we look at anything under a slide it is always from the two dimensional standpoint however if we take the gravity off the sample we will get free reign to study the whole structure in the three dimensional way." Clark was baffled to hear about the things she was doing and her thought process on it and once she finished he began telling her about his day, "It was a relatively quiet day we are still looking for Chloe but Oliver is on that for now and will call me if anything comes up." Alicia gave his hand a soft squeeze just to remind he wasn't alone anymore. Clark was thankful and sent a smile.

Towards the end of it grace was getting sleepy so Alicia went to go put her to sleep while Clark got the desserts out of the fridge as Alicia came back into the kitchen and said, "Well I hope Frozen hot chocolate is good with you." Alicia grabbed her drink and tried a sip before saying, "Wow it's like the perfect milkshake had a baby with the perfect hot chocolate." Clark snaked his free hand around her waist and said' "I was thinking that we could drink while watching a movie and you know make a movie night out of it. Alicia immediately beamed a bright smile to him for the idea and said, "Let me change quickly and I'll meet you back out here." Clark just nodded as he took the drinks out to the coffee table.

As Alicia was coming back Clark sped past her and came back in a couple of seconds also changing into his sleeping attire with a blanket. Alicia was going through her DVDs and asked, "Do you have any preferences?" Clark shook his head and gave an emphatic no saying, "I don't really watch movies, so I think I'm pretty open to anything." Alicia nodded her head in confirmation still skimming trough DVDs before saying, "Ahah we can watch Wall-E. I know it's a child movie, but I love it." Clark had no problem with it especially after her reaction and said, "Sure let's do it." Alicia put the DVD in and then came back onto the couch before pressing play as they both cuddled up to each other and sipped on their frozen hot chocolates. About an hour into the movie they had decided to watch the movie laying down on the couch which just ended up with Alicia snuggling up into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way until the end of the movie. Alicia couldn't help but think, 'I guess this my new reality and I never want to leave it.' As the movie finished, they both just fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms taking in each other's warmth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Things are about to get serious and this will probably be the start of where I will really be changing plot.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

It was a wonderful sleep that they were both enjoying until the sound of crying about an hour later had woken them up. They both jerked up very quickly once they heard Grace. Alicia tried to let Clark sleep by saying, "Don't worry I'll get her you can continue sleeping." Clark however wasn't having any of it and said, "No, remember you said we are in this together which means we lose sleep together as well." Both of them dragged themselves over to Grace's crib and Alicia picked her up and began rocking her in her arms. Clark was on the other side of the crib

and commented, "I guess yesterday was a coincidence that she didn't have any problems during the night." Alicia trying not to fall back asleep gives her head a shake before responding "Yeah I was wondering about that this mourning, but her sleeping through the night isn't anything to complain about." Clark couldn't help but agree as Grace seemed to calm down.

Alicia commented, "Well she didn't need changing or feeding so I guess she just wanted some attention." Alicia placed the now sleeping grace in her crib before pulling on Clark's arm and saying, "Come on let's go to the bed this time." Clark just went with flow of things and followed her to the bed. They both entered the bed as Alicia pulled herself towards Clark and laid her head on his chest before knocking out like a light. Clark didn't put much thought to it and just wrapped his arm around her before drifting to sleep.

It only took about forty minutes before Grace started crying again and both parents awoke immediately to check on only to go back to sleep once in her mother's arms. This pattern repeated three more time before Clark suggested, "Maybe we should take her with us I mean normally that might be dangerous, but she is a particularly tough one. I mean last night when she couldn't feel us next to her she just teleported maybe now that she can't just immediately teleport to mommy, she gets scared." At this point was tired enough to try anything and after listening to Clark's explanation she figured it would hurt to try. They both headed back to the bed with Grace in Alicia's arms. They slid into the bed Alicia Clark's arm as a pillow and had Grace sleep on top of her with her arms wrapped protectively around her but not too tight since she didn't want to hurt her. Before they even realized it all three were out until the morning.

It was about seven in the morning when the first rays of light showed through the window from the sunrise. Clark was the first to wake up as soon as he felt the sunlight dancing on his face and laid there looking at Alicia and Grace wondering, 'I never even thought I could have this type of life.' He soaked in the peace until he remembered the fact that Chloe was still stuck with doomsday and sighed beginning to think, 'How can I fix this problem.'

Alicia woke up a couple of minutes after Clark and saw him lost in his thoughts. She was going to wake him from his thoughts when she noticed her little bundle of joy waking up on her torso and had thought of a better way to bring Clark back to reality.

Clark was trying to find a way to split Davis from doomsday when he realized there was a giggling baby lying on top of his face. He slowly and safely picked her up from his face and saw grace smiling at him and gave her big kiss before sitting her down on his chest. He turned to Alicia to see her smirking at him. Alicia moved closer to him and gave him a quick peck before asking, "Good morning so what we're thinking so hard about." Clark visibly deflated as he said, "I was trying to find a way for me to split Davis from Doomsday because Davis still deserves to be saved he didn't choose to have a monster be stuck in him Davis himself is also a victim he didn't do anything wrong either." Alicia could see the stress forming on his face and said, "There is a quote I really like from philosopher Jeremey Bentham, "It is the greatest good to the greatest number of people which is the measure of right and wrong" so Clark I can't answer that for you , but I can tell you sometimes it's hard to think that the worst decision can be the best decision. Think of it like someone who has a disease and it hasn't exactly killed them, but it makes there body go through torture every day and maybe to them it would better if the disease would have just killed them because how they are living now isn't any better. You also have to think the kind of damage that has already been afflicted to their head. Take the same person with the disease and they end up being cured much later down the line it doesn't mean they are going to forget everything they had to endure and in the back of their mind they are going to have a fear that maybe by some impossible odds the disease will still come back. All I'm trying to say is are you trying so hard to save Davis because that's what's in the best interest for him or because that's what you think is in the best interest for him and maybe even for yourself." Alicia could the thoughtful expression Clark was wearing and decided to finish off on, "No mother the outcome of decision you make we will always be here for you." She gave him another quick kiss and grabbed Grace from him before heading out of the room to begin their new morning routine.

Clark just sat there running what she said in his mind and after a couple of minutes he came to a decision and whispered, "It is the greatest good to the greatest number of people which is the measure of right and wrong." Clark got up from the bed and walked out of the room with a newfound determination and a plan. He also made the decision that while he was at home, he shouldn't let his extra duties change his mood. Clark walked behind Alicia who was getting Grace's bottle ready and wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a hug from behind while saying, "Thank you for the words of wisdom." Alicia turned around and draped her arms around his neck before saying, "Always and I hope helped even a little bit." Alicia went on her tippy toes and began a heated make out session with him for what felt like minutes till they were broken out of it by a clearly impatient Grace who was waiting for her bottle. The both stated laughing staying in each other's embrace. Finally, they both broke apart and got the rest of the morning started.


	26. Chapter 26

**I made a mistake it is Jeremy Bentham not Jeremey sorry, as for the quote I know the actual real quote is "it is the greatest happiness of the greatest number that is the measure of right and wrong" I was just trying to make it fit better for that moment as I imagined Alicia would have, but I will take that on me. I always welcome people calling me out.**

**Again, things will be changing, so together we shall roll though this.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Center for Disease Control and Prevention, Parking Lot, 4 Days Later**_

_**Friday Afternoon**_

Alicia just finished strapping Grace into her car seat when her thoughts began to come to the forefront of her mind, 'Clark seemed a little nervous earlier today I hope everything is okay. I know he said he didn't want to worry me about the things happening over there because he wants to keep his real life separate from his work life, but he has to know I worry regardless." Alicia closed the door and opened the driver's side door and entered. She clicked her seatbelt in and looked back to Grace giving her a quick tickle saying, "Are you ready to head home sweety?" Grace gave a giggle of appreciation at seeing her mom playing with her. Alicia started the car and began the drive back to her apartment while saying "Mama" to Grace in hopes that those would be her first words.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square **_

Grace began squirming in her mother's grip as Alicia brought her into the apartment. Alicia brought her up to her eyelevel and asked "What wrong? Why are you so fidgety" Alicia went to get her bottle and it worked like a charm Grace was a happy as she could be as long as she was being fed. Alicia just let out a sigh before saying "Okay well I'll give you a bath in about an hour so once your finished we can get you and myself changed and ready for bath time." Grace couldn't care less as to what her mom was saying a she was focusing more on her bottle.

Alicia quickly changed herself and brought Grace to the living room and placed her on her play mat. Alicia had been trying to get her to learn how to crawl. Grace was getting better at it however whenever she would get excited over chasing her mother around, she would slip and usually drop on her face. When it first began happening, she would wail uncontrollably and it would take Alicia many minutes of kisses, tickles and funny faces before she would calm down. Some time she wouldn't truly calm her down until Clark came back home and would start playing with her.

Alicia was lying down in front of Grace thinking, 'Clark said he doesn't get sick so theoretically Grace shouldn't get sick either. With our unique anatomy's I don't think taking her to normal doctors is going to be an option. Hopefully Clark has an opinion on all this, he should have a better understanding.' She was brought out of her thoughts when Grace began pulling on her nose and cheek. Alicia didn't stop her since it didn't hurt and just said "Having fun there missy." Grace just let go of her mom and started laughing and bouncing. Alicia played with her for about another thirty minutes before Alicia got up with Grace and said, "Alright it's bathe time for you young lady." Grace having no idea what was happening just stared at her mother while she got everything ready.

It only took about ten minutes for Alicia to finish showering Grace while being doused by water from the energetic baby. Alicia changed Grace into her sleeping clothes and dried herself off. Alicia rocked Grace to sleep and lied her down in the crib before heading to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for her and Clark. She finished cooking dinner and began eating while thinking 'It is getting pretty late usually he's home by now. I hope everything is okay.' She finished her meal and began doing the dishes.

As she finished drying the dishes, she placed them all in their respective cabinets and drawers and headed to the couch with a book. She got comfortable and began reading from where she left off deciding she will just read until Clark came home. She was about halfway through the book when she looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost eleven. Alicia thought, "I'll give him about another thirty before heading to bead." The time quickly passed, and the clock was now showing eleven thirty

Alicia heard Grace starting to get restless and picked her up from her crib. Alicia began rocking her up and down lightly to get her back to sleep. Once she was fully asleep again, she brought her to their bed and lied down with Grace on top of her. Alicia began rubbing soothing circles into her back. She looked towards the clock and noticed that it was almost one in the morning and thought 'I hope to god nothing really bad happened to him. He has never been this late before and I don't have an easy way to contact him and it's not like I can just teleport to Metropolis, I'm really wishing I had my powers now. No even if I had them, I don't know where in Metropolis he is and I can't just leave Grace on her own and taking her would be dangerous. Maybe I should just try to get some sleep he probably wouldn't want me staying up and worrying about him.' Even though that's what she intended she found herself still awake at close to two.

She found herself starting to slip into a semi sleep state, but all of a sudden, she heard the doorknob rattling and jolted awake. She heaved a sigh of relief before saying, "Looks like your daddy is home." She wrapped Grace in her little blanket and lied her on the bed hoping she wouldn't make a fit due to them not being there and headed out the room.

She made her way to the living room and upon entering she immediately smelt a mix of smells but the most noticeable being the strong waft of blood. As she turned on the lights, she saw Clark just leaking blood from every part of his body with large gashes around his chest. She immediately ran over to him not understanding how he was even still standing. She hadn't realized but tears were already staining her voice as she asked "Clark! What the hell happened. Oh my god we need to get you to a hospital, but we can't take you to hospital. Maybe Mrs. Kent will know how to help." Before she could move Clark used his mangled hands to cup her face. Alicia stopped on a dime as she looked into his eyes and Clark tried to wipe her tears which were only falling harder now. Clark just looked into her eyes before saying "So how was your day?" Alicia scoffed at him before giving him a light slap on the chest to which he lightly cringed back from. Alicia noticed this but decided to continue with she wanted to say, "My day is just perfect Clark. You have me worrying the entire night only to come home looking like you're a second away from death and the first thing you say to me is how was your day like everything is as normal as can be." Clark tilted his head down while saying, "I'm sorry." Alicia decided that getting angry wasn't going to help anyone and instead asked, "What can I do to help? I can't you dying on me before we talk in the morning and trust me, we will be having a talk." Clark brought his head back up and gave a light chuckle before saying "I'm really sorry that I had you worried so much but I'm really thankful to know how much you care. As for my injuries they are mostly healed I'm just extremely exhausted the run back here drained everything I had left, so I need to take a shower to get all this blood and grime off me and I probably need to burn those clothes and once I get some rest and some sunlight I'll be good as new." Alicia let out a sigh of relief at hearing that he should be okay.

They both stayed like that position until the sound of crying broke them out of their haze and Alicia gave him a quick kiss before heading to Grace saying, "I understood what I was signing up for so I'm not mad, we just need to work on a better communication system. Did you want me to help you clean up?" Clark simply replied, "No I should be good." Alicia nodded and said, "Okay we will be waiting for you to go to bed." She exited the room as Clark left for the shower.

Alicia picked up Grace began saying soothing words to her, "Oh its okay sweety mommy is right here and daddy is finally home and safe and we love you." A few minutes later Grace had fallen back to sleep on her mother as Alicia waited for Clark to come to bed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Clark came in wearing a new set of clothes. Clark came into the bed and Alicia scooted right next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'm really happy you're safe and home and I'm sure she is as well now lets get some rest its been a long for us both I assume." Clark couldn't agree more and said, "I'm sorry to have put you through that." Alicia rested her head on his chest and said, "You can make it up to me with some of your special Kent family recipe pancakes in the morning." Clark finally wore a smile as he said, "As many as you would like." All three began to drift off to sleep in a matter of seconds.


	27. Chapter 27

**Keep staying safe and remember things will start taking a slight turn from the original plot. Another thing is that I hated the fact he couldn't fly, and I get that they had the no tights, no flights rule/guideline, but I mean that was really annoying.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia began slowly coming back to reality and noticed two things first was that her favorite pillow was missing and second her little bundle joy was missing from her arms. She jolted upright to survey her surroundings and noticed the clock showed ten twenty-seven and thought, 'Good thing it's a Saturday. I guess it's time to go find those two.' Alicia swung her legs off the bed and began making her way to the bathroom to go through her morning routine.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face she entered the living room and began making her way to the kitchen as she heard Grace laughing and Clark saying to her, "and then I accidentally threw the tractor across the farm and your grandma got so angry at me. Let's hope you don't have truck throwing phase, or your mommy is going to kill us." Alicia decided to join in, walking towards them as she said, "Thank you for giving her more ideas." Alicia walked over to his side and gave him a quick kiss before saying "Good morning" Alicia bent down and gave a kiss to Grace's head before saying "Good morning to you too sweetie" Alicia picked her up and turned to Clark saying, "We can have our talk while we have breakfast." Clark nodded and began plating the table with their breakfast.

They both began eating their food and as Alicia started to eat the pancakes, she just stared at him. Clark was slightly confused as to the reasoning but before he could ask he heard her say, "You are teaching me how to make these because if you don't you are definitely going to the be her favorite." Clark chuckles at her antics and thought, 'Maybe I won't get completely thrashed during this talk.' They both went back to eating.

As they finished their meal Alicia got up and brought the dishes to the sink and filled them with water so that they would not dry up and made her way back to Clark. She picked Grace up and pulled Clark's arm with the other to the couch where she sat down next to him and put Grace in between them both. Alicia pulled Clark's shirt up to check his wounds from last night and saw they were completely healed and asked, "How are you feeling, are you still hurting anywhere?" Clark was really starting to appreciate how much she cared for him and replied "I'm feeling much better now, most of the life threatening things healed pretty quickly overnight however some of the more painful and cosmetic injuries I needed to soak up some of the sun to heal." Alicia gave a nod back and asked, "So what happened last night?" Clark let out a sigh and began retelling her what happened to him. As he finished, he took a deep breath and Alicia knew that there was more to the store as Clark continued "And while all that was happening I left David with Chloe and Jimmy and that was a disastrous choice."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I always thought the fight between Clark and doomsday should have been a bit longer and more brutal so in this one it was, but otherwise same fight. Basically, the last episode of season 8 just like one thing different which will be told.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis City, Watch tower, Midnight**_

Jimmy and Chloe had a moment, things were said that were meant for only each other's ears, but David overheard them and began approaching Jimmy's back with a large stake. Chloe thankfully noticed at the last second that David was approaching them and began putting space between her and Jimmy. It was then she noticed what David had in his hands and understood a general idea of what was about to happen in the next couple of seconds.

Chloe tried to shove Jimmy out of the way and almost succeeded however David was still able get him with the stake, but it went into his right shoulder instead of the middle of his chest. David pulled the stake out and hit Jimmy on the side of the head with it and watch him fall to the ground. David turned his attention to look at Chloe with a cold stare as he said "So it was all just a lie? You never truly cared for me. Was my love just a game for you? Well I'll make sure you two are together forever and what's a more fitting way than by literally breaking both of your hearts." David brought the stake up and began closing into the middle of Chloe's torso.

Chloe closed her eyes waiting for the hit to come but realized it never did. She opened her eyes to only to see Jimmy was now standing in front of her with what seemed like an old pipe in his left hand with puncture wound on his right shoulder flowing blood like a river. She looked down and saw David on the floor with blood leaking from his head as it pooled on the floor he lied on.

Chloe quickly made her way to Jimmy who would have fallen to the ground if she hadn't caught him. She laid him down so he would not fall again and found her hand covered in his blood and immediately pulled out her phone and made a call.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia was semi shocked to hear about David trying to kill them and asked, "So what happened to Jimmy and Chloe?" Clark gave a small smile and said "He should survive, the stake ended up shattering his scapula which caused a small puncture of his lung. He is going to need another surgery and he will be kept in the hospital for a little bit." Clark's smile turned into a frown and said "I can't help but feel that its my fault that this happened I mean I was so sure that doomsday was the monster and that David was another victim. I believed that it was his Kryptonian part of him that was evil but I let my faith in humanity blind me from seeing that David himself had an evil to him and that humanity is not what I thought it was. I almost let Jimmy and Chloe die because of that. My entire life I thought that it was my human side that really made me different and gave me the strength constantly want to help people, but I'm starting to think that maybe I was wrong and that maybe my human side is more of a weakness and the because of my human side I let my emotion blind me." Alicia could see the self-doubt beginning to form in Clark and voiced her disagreement with what he said, "I don't believe that. Clark, I know you do things that even with your superpowers would be a stretch and its because of those emotions that you can. Do you think that the human side of daughter is weakness and more than that do you think that just because you have strong emotions for her like I know you do, where you would go through hell and back if it meant keeping her safe. Clark you may be born a Kyrptonian but as far as I am concerned you are as much a human as I am and if I do say so myself, I don't think I'm all that weak. You might have two parts to you but in the end, they make up Clark Kent and that is what is important." Clark rested his head on Alicia's and said, "I don't know your able to remove my doubt in a matter of minutes. You sure your only power is teleportation." Alicia just shook her head stayed pressed to Clark soaking in his warmth.

Alicia noticed Grace asleep in their arms put her in a better position with grace lying on her while she laid into Clarks embrace. Alicia sighed as she said, "The next time your going to fight a monster it would be nice try to call me some time when you get a chance. I understand you clearly had a busy night, but I was incredibly worried that entire time as well and it felt there was a hole in my chest when I saw you come in looking how you did." Clark felt bad for doing that to her and gave a her a squeeze and kissed her temple before saying, "Sorry you had to go through that I'll make sure to find some way to get in contact with you to keep you in the loop." Alicia nuzzled deeper into his chest before saying, "Okay."

They both sat there for minutes before Alicia gave a slight cough and said, "So what are your thoughts on Florida?" This brough Clark out of his blissful stupor as he said "Well I haven't really ever been there, so I don't have any personal opinions on but I her they have nice beaches. Why?" Alicia gave a half fake laugh and said, "Well we might have to move over there. Yesterday April and I had a finished our base work and we now need to plan the trials runs and I didn't even think we were going to get that far this fast and it had been an afterthought, but now we need to send our sample to space so that they can be studied under the effects of zero gravity so we can looked at it on a three dimensional scale." Clark just shook his head and said, "That's above my pay grade I'll leave the brains to this relationship to you. So how long would we be in Florida?" Alicia him a playful slap to his arm and said, "You are plenty smart in your own things like farming, and we would be over there for probably a year, but I won't know until we really get started over there. Is that okay with you?" Clark started sifting through her hair and said, "I'll go wherever you two are plus I'm going to need some time away from the Daily Planet and Metropolis in general. There will be others who can help people them I can help people who need it in Florida but otherwise I am going to need to talk with certain someone in a certain cave. I will however hopefully be able to spend more time with my two-favorite people in the whole world." Alicia couldn't help the smile from coming to her face and while she was curios about who this person in the cave was, she decided it would be best to ask another time.

They stayed like that for about an hour with them all deciding to just take a nap and lounge away the day. Grace was the first to awake and began fussing due to needing a diaper change. They both woke up and began tending to Grace. Clark was the one who changed the diaper as Alicia asked him, "What did you want to do for lunch?" Clark finished changing Grace before answering "We could go for some pizza and if its okay with you we could swing by the hospital to check in with Jimmy and Chloe to make sure they are alright after." Alicia gave him a nod saying, "Yeah that's good with me." Clark zoomed out of the apartment for about a minute before he returned with a large a pizza.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't know when the concept for that research first came into play I just remembered it from a seminar I went to in college from a couple years ago and this was for SpaceX and from what I remembered, basically when looking under a microscope you could only see things as a two dimensional image, but when they took the effects of gravity off they could see it in a three dimensional format I think. I went with it because I figured why not.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Metropolis General Hospital**_

Clark and Alicia walked into the hospital with Clark carrying Grace in her baby carrier this time. Clark and Alicia as they had their hands together and made their way to the fourth floor where Jimmy was being held. As they made their way to the elevator Alicia said, "I'm still not sure how I feel about you super speeding Grace. I just worry about what could happen to her if there was an accident." Clark just shook his head and explained, "She is partially indestructible, so she is much tougher than she looks." Alicia decided to let it go and just trust Clark's judgment.

They both entered the elevator with them being the only ones in it. Alicia presses the fourth-floor button as the doors were slowly closing. As the elevator began its extremely slow ascent Clark began chuckling to which Alicia raised a brow at. Clark gave her a smirk before saying, "This just reminded me of the first time we interacted with each other and how all this started. It was probably the best thing that came out of that field trip." Alicia gave him an appreciative look before saying, "I remember you being called out constantly by our teacher for not paying attention and then we were lucky enough to be put in an elevator that if we were normal would have killed us, but your right in that if not for that event I wouldn't have the most important people in my life." The door opened Clark decided to wrap an arm around her as they began their trek across the hospital level before finding Jimmy's room after a couple of minutes.

Clark knocked on the door and waited till he heard, "Come in." They entered the room to see Jimmy lying in a hospital bed with Chloe sitting in a chair at his side while Oliver was on the phone in a corner of the room. Alicia grabbed the carrier from Clark as he made his way to Chloe. He placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "How's he doing?" Chloe places her hand over Clark's as she says, "The doctors told us that as long as he made it the night then the tough times would be over and it would just be a matter of him waking up which they said should be sometime today or tomorrow." Clark gave her a pat before removing his hand and saying, "Have some faith in him I'm sure he'll make a full recovery before you even know it." Chloe got up from the chair and saw Alicia and Grace now as a baby and said, "Hello Alicia and what I can only assume is Grace but now somehow a baby." She turned her head to Clark with an inquisitive look to which he responded, "Long story short, problem with the Legion ring turned her into a baby." Chloe seemed satisfied by this answer and made her way over Alicia and began playing with Grace.

Oliver finished his phone call and turned around to see what all the commotion in the room was and was shocked at what he saw. Oliver was not aware of any of the events that occurred over the course of the week as far as Alicia and Grace went and was trying to wrap his head around not knowing who this women who was clearly very close to Clark was. He made his way over to greet them, "You know Clark I thought we were good enough friends that you would tell me of your significant other and the apparent child you had with said significant other." Clark let a sigh out at the jab before explaining the situation.

"..., so, if you could keep this more on the down low for now that would be very appreciated." Oliver gave Clark a slight smack on the back while saying, "Good on you Clark really starting to become your own guy, I mean who would have thought, but I am happy for you and if you guys need some help Uncle Oliver can always watch his favorite niece especially since were not hunting down anymore monstrous psychopaths." Clark gave him a half smile for his antics before continuing with what he had to say, "I'm also going to be out for a while. You guys should be able to take care of the city especially now that Doomsday is gone. If there is an emergency, you guys should be able to contact me normally. Try to stay clear of the Fortress because I need to have a talk with Jor-El and who knows how that going to end up." Clark made his way over to Alicia who had a very excited Grace in her lap.

Chloe was happy to see things coming to a more normal situation and asked, "So where are you guys going and how long are you going to be out of Metropolis?" Alicia was about to answer back but Clark beat her to the punch with his response, "We aren't sure how long it's going to be but probably over a year and as for the where that's a secret since trouble seems to follow us and I would rather not jinx us before next thing we know it gets swallowed into the ocean or struck by a meteor." Alicia was going to call out Clark's superstitious attitude until she heard both Chloe and Oliver say, "Good idea" in sync and decided to let it go since this might be an actual thing that happened to them. They talked for about another hour before Grace began getting fussy needing a nap to which Clark and Alicia felt that it was time for them to make their leave and said their "Goodbyes." They put Grace back in the carrier and made their way out of the hospital and got to a remote area where nobody would see Clark zoom them back home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark opened the door for Alicia who was holding Grace as they headed to the living room. Alicia put Grace down for a nap as Clark headed to the kitchen and grabbed a banana to snack on before heading to the couch. Alicia finished with Grace a took seat next to Clark.

As she looked to Clark she could tell he had something on his mind, but before she could ask Clark turned to her, brought his hand to her face to caress before pressing his lips to hers for around ten seconds before separating and whispering, "Thank you for being my light at the end of the tunnel. I need to go and have a conversation I've been putting off for too long with my father, so hopefully I should get back for dinner." Clark gave her another quick peck before getting up to leave however Alicia stopped him before he zoomed out and said, "Please be safe for whatever you are about to do and in case you were wondering you are also the light at the end of my tunnel and I bet we are that to our daughter so remember that we love you and we won't judge you. I very proud and happy to be able to say at the very least you always bring a smile to us." Clark felt as if there was a fire burning in him with the purpose to protect those precious and important to him. He gave her a nod and an appreciative smile before zooming off to the Fortress of Solitude.

Alicia decided to begin laying out a plan of how she wanted to pack her things for their year long trip to Florida and begin making a list of all the things they would need once over there. This only took her about an hour before she found herself with some free time and decided to finish her book from the other night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Couple of things to address. This will be the time between season 8 and season 9. I know that it was supposed to be like a 3 week break in the show that is now turning into a 1 year break for the story. Yeah I pushed the trust that they all had but I don't think I broke it in its entirety because Jimmy is still alive, in a coma, but alive and I'm not saying that they are all buddy buddy but everyone's relationship with one another is destroyed. I think that dissolves some of the tension that was in the group, but again they had a strong bond and I think Chloe trying to get Clark to go back in time to save jimmy drove a larger wedge in between them since he wouldn't. They also did not disband like in the show because while Clark is leaving them, he is not cutting himself off from them. Oliver clearly did not split off from them either. Enjoy and stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Arctic, Fortress of Solitude**_

Clark entered the fortress and immediately heard, "Kal-El, why have you come here?" Clark gave a small huff before replying, "Straight to the point as usual. I have come for you to properly train me." There was a moment of silence before Jor-El said, "So you have recognized that your humanity is what makes you weak, it is what holds you back. You seem to have come to terms with this if you are asking for my training which makes me wonder why?" Clark shook his head and by the end of what Jor-El was saying he was lightly chuckling.

Clark looked up with determination burning in his eyes as he yelled, "You're Wrong! You think that humans are a weak and inferior race and that their emotions are what make them below us, but you are wrong. You say that my human side brings shame to our people as the one meant to be a hero since it's holds me back, but I don't believe that." Jor-El cut him off in the same monotonous tone he usually uses, "Your beliefs hold no value as you are blinded by the truth. Your destiny holds greatness in it that deems it necessary to rid you of your humanity and embrace your Kryptonian side. In the future you will need to be at your best which means you will need control over yourself and over all of your powers." Clark started pacing the flooring before sighing.

Clark clenched his fist and unclenched it taking in his words when the image of him Alicia and Grace waking up that first morning came to his head and he said, "And who made you god? You speak of my destiny and fate, yet the future is always changing. You think you know what is best for me, so you try to control my life, but I'm done letting you control me. You say my greatest foe is coming and that I must be prepared yet refuse to properly train me." Jor-El spoke quickly this time, "You are not ready, the training would be nothing but an irrational waste of time at this point as you will gain nothing from it. I will only." Clark cut him off yelling, "That is not for you to decide. You say my greatest challenge is coming and that I will be the savior of this planet. My life has always been filled with challenges it is almost like every year there is a new threat to my life. I was in a fight with a monster where I could have easily lost my life and it was those human emotions that strengthened my will to protect those I love and care for. Now this threat you speak of is apparently greater than Doomsday which means I am extremely unprepared. The reality is that at this point if you don't train me, we will lose not just me but the whole world and all this time you have spent would have been an irrational waste of time." Clark finished standing proud waiting for Jor-El's response.

The minutes went by as the frustrations grew in Clark at not getting a response until he heard, "Alright Kal-El I will allow you to partake in the mental trials so you can see how much you are holding yourself back. You will have to stand on the platform to your left where the symbol for our house is. There is a total of fifteen levels, and they are unique to each person. My estimation is that you will not be able to get past the fifth level resulting in this being a waste, but you will realize how foolish holding on to your human side is." Clark sent another glare before deciding to leave but not before one last remark, "That's not for you to decide and it will be because of that side that I make it through all fifteen levels." Clark turned his head back around and zoomed back to Atlanta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia had just finished her list of things they would need for their year in Florida as well as a separate list of questions to ask Clark in concern for Grace. She was thinking, 'Maybe I should call Mrs. Kent for some of these questions since she raised Clark and probably has some good advice we could use.' She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard someone opening the front door and turned to see Clark entering their apartment. She gave him a warm smile while saying, "Welcome home, Grace is still down for her nap." Clark gave her a sly grin before he zoomed right behind her.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Well then it looks like we have some alone time to ourselves that we should capitalize on." Alicia gave a slight blush from Clark's actions as she turned around in his embrace and said, "Oh do we now?" Alicia began peppering kisses up his keck and jaw line, as she was going for the lips, they both spilt apart due to the crying they heard coming from the other room. Clark sighed and put his head down as Alicia started laughing and heading to Grace's crib.

Alicia came back with Grace in her arms and turned her to Clark before saying, "I mean can you really be mad at her for ruining our 'alone time' when she has a face this cute." Clark couldn't help the smile that spread to his lips at seeing his daughter radiate happiness and replied, "I guess you're right. So, what were you guys doing while I was away?" Alicia placed Grace in her seat before heading to grab the lists she had made.

Alicia handed the lists to Clark who took it as she explained, "The first and probably the most important list is made up of questions that we are going to need answer in concern for Grace and I was thinking we should maybe do that with your as she might have some insight from raising a tractor thrower." Clark was stuck between an amused grin and sheepish smile as he said, "You are not going to let me live that down, are you?" Alicia nodded her head in response so Clark continued, "We could visit her tomorrow and go through those question with her if you're okay with that." Alicia nodded her head as Clark put the first list down.

Alicia saw him looking over the second list she created and said, "That list might be a little confusing at first glance but it's broken down into things we're going to need to bring, things we're going to need to get there, and things that we won't know until we check out the apartments. Which reminds we still have a month before we start over there but sometime soon, we should head down there to check out and find an apartment in a good location with what we need." Clark thought for a second, 'I will train during the weekdays so it will more than likely have to be on a weekend and the sooner the better. I should also talk to her about what happened with Joe-El' Clark cut his thoughts short and said, "We can go next Saturday or Sunday since we'll see my mom tomorrow and today is over for the most part. That also brings up what you would like for dinner." Alicia shook her head and put her hands up midway while saying "You choose this time since I'm always choosing and I'm going to start feeling bad if you don't." Clark decided not to push the matter and start thinking of something he could make for them.

Clark began rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge to see what he had to use. After a few minutes he had made up his mind and began grabbing all the necessary ingredients and kitchenware. Alicia began getting Grace's bottle ready and saw Clark super speeding around the kitchen and thought, 'I guess he figured out what we're having for dinner.' Finishing with getting bottle ready she went over to Grace and picked her up from her chair and sat on the couch where she began feeding Grace.

Grace as per the usual finished her bottle like it was a race. Alicia picked her back up and placed her in her chair and began cleaning her bottle properly while making funny faces to Grace who began giggling up a storm at the sight. After washing the bottle Alicia dried it and placed it in the cabinet with Grace's other food supplies. She walked back to Grace and placed a chair in front of Grace's so that she could keep her entertained.

After twenty or so minutes of Grace playing with her mother's fingers the sound of a clank grabbed Alicia's attention as she turned to see Clark filling two plates with a noodle of some sort. Alicia lightly pulled her fingers away from Grace to see what Clark had made but Grace did not agree with this because as soon as she got up Grace threw a small fit in displeasure. Alicia rolled her eyes and picked Grace and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying to her, "Mommy is still here so please no more crying." Grace not understanding her words but enjoying being in her mother's arms stopped voicing her displeasures and instead began babbling incoherently.

Alicia brought them both over to Clark as he finished plating their dinner and turned towards them saying, "I give you Chili Garlic Noodles with Crispy Tofu. I hope you enjoy." Alicia as always was impressed with Clark's ability to produce food that was clearly above the average home cooks level.

They took their seat at the table across from each other with Grace sitting to Alicia's left and Clark's right. Alicia took a bite and could only look to Clark and ask, "How did you learn to cook and why?" Clark chuckled at her question before answering, "Well about a little under a year ago..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Daily Planet, Eight Months Ago**_

Clark was sitting at his desk across from Lois when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned in the direction he heard and saw Pauline Kahn waving him over. Clark got up and walked over to her office at a quick pace.

Clark entered and closed the door behind him while greeting her, "Good Morning Chief." Pauline gave him a bored look before saying, "You can cut the pleasantries greenie because that's not what we pay your for. Now I'm reassigning you to be our restaurant critic because Richard was in an accident and will be out for about two weeks." Clark didn't know how to respond to that since that was a job most people would kill for and said, "With all due respect I don't think I have experience to do that job." Pauline gave a cackle at his response and explained, "That's why I picked you greenie, this is temporary and I know you want to be out in the field so I don't have to worry at the end of this about you trying to make this a permanent situation like I would with the majority of the people in this building. Carol will have a list of where you need to go and when and where to turn in your piece. That's all and try not to disappoint me too much." Clark nodded his head and left the office in search of Carol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square, Present Time**_

"and I sort of gained a new appreciation towards cooking not to mention a real look at how much I sucked at it." Alicia listened to his story and wanted to ask him one question, "Why would people want to be a good critic so bad?" Clark got up and picked both of their empty plates while answering, "Well to some people it can be a pretty sweet job. I mean you get paid to eat food that someone else ultimately pays and then all you have to do is write about the food and how you felt restaurants treated you. You don't exactly have to go diving for any stories they sort come to you." Alicia gave him a semi surprised face as she responded, "Wow I never thought of it like. The more you know." They both took care of the dishes as one would wash and the other would dry and place away.

As they finished Alicia asked, "So did you want to do another movie night." He sent her a smile and said, "I would love to. What movie did you want to match?" Alicia thought for a few second going through the different movies she had on DVD before saying, "Oh let's watch Bolt." Clark just agreed as he was usually clueless when it came to most movies.

Clark went to put Grace to sleep since she was getting tired while Alicia set up the movie. They both met up at the couch with a blanket over them as the movie began playing and they both snuggled up closer to each other. The movie started and movie previews started showing which would seem to go for about ten minutes. Clark decided to tell her what happened when he left earlier to help pass the time before the movie really started.


	30. Chapter 30

**The show didn't really talk about the trials he had to go through during the break, so if anyone wants to share what they believe the trials would have been like I'm always open to ideas and I didn't know who the editor in chief was for the daily planet before Franklin Stern. I know sometime before it was Pauline so I went with that.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark just finished telling Alicia about the Fortress and Jor-El along with the conversation they had earlier. Alicia let him speak the entire way through not wanting to interrupt him. Once he finished Alicia offered the only thought she could at the moment, "No offense, but your birth father is an asshole." Clark gave a dry chuckle towards the comment before adding, "Among other things. Either way I just wanted to keep you updated on what happened and what I'll probably be doing during my free time in Florida." The movie finally started and Alicia decided to make one last comment, "Well thank you for keeping me in the loop and I'm sure you will be able to get through those trials and if there is something your struggling with I might not be able to help, but I'm always willing to lend an ear. Now let's enjoy the movie while we can." They both snuggled closer together as the movie started.

They made it halfway through the movie before Grace woke up and began crying due to the lack of parents around. Alicia paused the movie while Clark tried to put her back to sleep. After about three minutes Clark came back and made his way to the couch. He dropped down before saying "We really need to have her be able to sleep on her own. I mean I love the fact she sleeps through the night if she is with one of us, but I do want her to be able to sleep on her own." Alicia grabbed the remote to continue the movie as she commented, "That will come with time for now I want to enjoy the fact that our daughter wants to be with us." She pressed play to continue watching.

As the movie finished, they began cleaning up as Clark said, "Disney movies are pretty good." Alicia just shook her head at his words before saying, "Yeah they are sort of staple as far as movies go." Clark found that he couldn't disagree with her from the small sample he has seen so far and began cleaning up before heading to bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's Office **_

Martha looked at her clock and saw that it was nine in the morning and realized she had been in her office for around three hours and sat up from her desk intending to take a walk. As she passed by her desk and headed for the door a gust of wind blasted her in the face and while her hair started lashing her face and blocking her view she heard the door open and close with a second and knew what happened. She looked up and saw a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes as she still wasn't used to seeing Clark and Alicia with Grace. She walked towards them and picked Grace into her arms from them while asking, "So, what brings your two and this cutie to me, not that I mind one bit?" Clark gave her a quick hug before Alicia followed is lead and gave hear a hug as well before answering, "Well we had a couple of questions that we tried to get some answers to, but Clark and I figured that it would probably be for the best if we actually got the input from someone who raised a child as different as Grace." Martha nodded her head understanding where the worried mother was coming from.

Marth took a seat next to Alicia with Grace in her lap and placed a hand on her shoulder before saying, "You guys can ask me anything and I will try my absolute best to help, so what's first?" Alicia sent her a grateful smile and handed her the list they created before explaining, "Did you ever have a doctor for Clark, or did you not trust them? I just worry that since Grace is half human, she could still get sick or maybe break her arm or something and then she is going to need to some healthcare provider and when did Clark start showing his superpowers to start?" Marth tilted her head slightly to organize her answers before saying, "Me and Johnathon didn't trust anyone with Clark's secret so we never had him go to the doctor and it also helped that he never got sick except for when there was more to it than just being sick. We found Clark as a child, so we never really experienced him as a baby and when we found him, he was already pretty indestructible." Alicia was writing down everything Martha told her on a new note before asking "Okay so what about school, how did you convince Clark not to tell any of his friends about his abilities since he was just a child and probably did not understand the complications that came from telling the wrong people." Alicia continued writing everything down.

Clark spoke up this time asking, "Hey mom what did you and dad do to train me on how to use my powers because I'm drawing a blank on my younger powers." Marth started thinking about it before answering, "Honey I don't think we actually trained your early powers so to speak more so we just made sure it was within safe levels and from when we found you seem to have restraint on your abilities when it count it was more so about setting limitations and rules for you to follow. We only really trained your later abilities." Alicia wrote that as well as she asked, "What about sports and other physical activities because I know Clark at one point was the star quarterback and was supposed to be getting a scholarship, but I'm sure that heart of his wouldn't let him take the scholarship knowing that he was still gifted compared to others." Clark smirked at this before Martha replied, "Well actually I think at first it was completely off the table because it just wouldn't be fair to all the other kids Clark would be going against. Even when Clark first started Johnathon was very against it because one slip up and somebody could get seriously injured. In the end though we had to trust that Clark would be able to control himself so once you think that they are in enough control of themselves to know not to let their emotions get the best of themselves." Alicia nodded her head as she kept writing.

It took a couple of minutes for Alicia write up her own version of notes before asking her next question, "Did Clark have sicknesses or conditions growing up?" Martha immediately said, "No he was healthy as a horse growing up it wasn't really until he started "interacting" with people who were affected with the meteors in his high school years that anything health related happened to him." At this moment grace began crying Martha was able to smell why.

She was about to offer to change her for them, but Clark already got up and began picking her up. Clark took her into his arms and grabbed the changing bag before asking, "Hey mom where's the bathroom?" Martha just pointed out the door then to the left before saying, "Out and to your left." Clark said "thanks" and walked out.

Martha saw him close the door and turned to Alicia and with a smirk asked, "So how has living together been for you guys." A small smile graced her face as she answered, "It has been nice almost living a life considered normal. I have a child that I think I love more than life and the man of my dreams and every morning I get to wake up to their beautiful faces. I would like a little more alone or personal time with Clark, but it's like every time we think we get a chance Grace finds a way to make sure its not." Alicia lets out a sigh as Martha seems to deepen her smirk before finally saying, "I can take her for the night if you guys would like to have a night out to yourselves?" Alicia reeled back slightly thinking about the offer. Alicia decided that she would wait for Clark's thought on the offer before proceeding with a decision.

About three minutes later Clark walked back in with a happy grace puling in his jacket collar. Alicia takes grace from him before explaining, "So your mom offered to take care of Grace while we went out for the night and had a little bit of time to ourselves and I also figured it would be a good way to try and start having used to not sleeping with us near her." Clark took only a second to think before telling her, "Sure that sounds nice if its really okay with you mom." Martha merely waved him off and told him, "Please I will enjoy spending some time with my granddaughter so you two have some fun, but not too much I don't need another grandchild too soon." Both let a smile tug at their lips as they turned their heads down and continued asking questions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I wrote this chapter like 4 times and just deleted it because I did not like it. Even this attempt I wasn't all that happy with but I wanted to get this chapter done with and get to their date chapter already so this is what I'm just going to post, sorry just something about this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Super speed is a very confusing thing in Smallville and I think Flash did a better job with making it so that when you go fast normal clothes and shoes shouldn't cover that, but we will just let it be and pretend its normal. I also do not know what ever happened to William Clark so I will explain my thought on the guy in the chapter if I am wrong please correct me. Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Paris France, Le Jules Verne, Eiffel Tower**_

Clark stopped super speeding them right outside the restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. Alicia was wearing a Halston sleeveless, high neck, draped cocktail dress that was pearl white while he was wearing a three-piece tweed suit in retro blue check. He took her hand and began walking into the restaurant. Alicia looked around her surroundings and realized she was in France where exactly she wasn't sure and asked, "Where exactly are we?" Clark looked at her with a large grin before saying, "I thought it would be nice to head to the City of Lights, so we are in Paris the Eiffel Tower to be exact." Alicia began looking around slowly understanding how it was the Eiffel Tower as they made their way into the restaurant.

They walked forward to the host stand where he said, "Kent for two." The host looked down to search his list of reservations and found it on a separate sheet reserved for VIP guests and replied, "Aw yes, Mr. Kent right this way please." The host led them over to a private area of the restaurant set for their more important guests. Clark pulled the chair out and back for Alicia before taking his own seat. A server soon came out and asked, "Hello, I hope we match and exceed your expectations for the night may I start your guys off with Château d'Yquem Sauternes Sémillon-Sauvignon Blanc Blend." Clark turned to him and responded, "Yes, that will be fine thanks." The server than headed off to the wine cellar to retrieve the wine.

Alicia held Clarks hand in her own before saying, "I'm not going to lie this was definitely not what I had in mind for our date. I mean I would have been happy going to the movies or ice skating, but a romantic dinner in Paris in the actual Eiffel Tower at night I have to say you really outdid yourself this time, although it does make me wonder how you were able to pull this off with only an afternoons worth of planning." Clark gave a her a sheepish smile before explaining, "Well I called in a favor, you remember Oliver, well back in the day he used to be somewhat of a playboy and he said that he had a pretty good understanding with the restaurant and could help get us in no problem. As far as financially my grandfather from my mother's side passed away a couple of years back and left me the majority of his estate. I thought it was weird since I only really met him once and that was back in high school, but I guess a made a decent impression on him." Alicia rubbed the back of his hand while saying, "I'm sorry for your loss, and thank you for putting this together." Clark waved off her compliment before saying, "I figured that we could go to the movies or skating another time and I wanted to make our first real date since high school one to remember." They both broke their hands apart as the server came out with their first out of seven courses of foie gras with a nantua sauce and began eating their meal and conversing about everything from childhood to work.

They finished their meals and began heading out of the restaurant as Clark stopped them a little outside of it and turned to her before saying, "Okay, so I have one more thing planned, just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them again." Alicia closed her eyes as Clark wrapped his arms around her and sped them off.

Alicia felt them stop moving and that they were sitting on something as their legs were dangling off something. Clark released his hold around her and kept one arm draped over her shoulder as he said, "Alright open your eyes" Alicia was stunned at what she saw and was able to figure out where they were and was only able to say, "Its beautiful, but don't you think that the top of the Eiffel Tower is a little bit dangerous." Clark scratched the back of his neck nervously before saying, "Yeah looking at it now this is a relatively dangerous spot to go for, but I'm confident in my ability to keep you safe, and I heard that the nighttime view of Paris was an amazing one and I figured it would be a nice way to finish our date here." Alicia gave him a quick peck before saying, "Well it is absolutely stunning up here and I have faith that you will not let anything happen to me so I'm not worried. Let's enjoy the view for now." Alicia leaned her head against Clark shoulder as they sat there for about an hour staring at the night lights and skies of the city before deciding that it was time to head back home for the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark opened the door for her then followed her through as they made their way to the living area. Clark split to the kitchen to grab them a couple glasses of water. He made his way back to Alicia who was sitting on the couch. He sat next to her and offered the glass to her as she said, "Thanks." Clark drank his water before saying, "I think this was the best date I have ever had, I've never felt so carefree before." Alicia let a small smile to her face before it grew slightly and she said, "I think this was probably my second best I have ever had." Clark raised an eyebrow at this which caused Alicia to giggle and continue, "Yeah I remember back in high school there was an airhead that I knew and he asked me on date and it ended with the both of us star gazing. It was really sweet, but like I said this was a very close second." Clark was snickering at her antics by that point and said, "I guess I can understand that although I'm not sure if he thought the date ended there because he might have enjoyed what happened later in the night." Alicia had a slight blush as she remembered what he was talking about before turning to him which resulted in them both looking into the other eyes for a couple of seconds before slowing leaning into each other embrace. They slowly began making their way over to the bedroom never breaking the connection of their lips before they made their way through the door and closing it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Do remember that this is rated T, so I won't be writing anything extremely explicit, plus I doubt that's what you came to this story for anyways. Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia awoke from her sleep and suddenly realized that she didn't feel Grace in her arms and looked over to the crib and didn't see her in it and began to panic. She threw the duvet off of her and jumped out of the bed which startled Clark awake who immediately looked over to Alicia to see what was going on. As he looked over, he saw her checking around the room before going out to the living room.

She came back into the room a minute later looking slightly pale before noticing that Clark was awake and saying, "Oh god Clark I can't find her." Clark knew what she meant as soon as she said it but to her surprise he started chuckling. She was slightly angry at his attitude towards this situation and asked in aggravated tone, "And what is so funny to you." Clark looked at her with a smile beaming towards her as he said, "Well I find it very funny that you're running around naked looking for our child that was with my mom for the night." Alicia blushed before heading back to the bed and pulling the duvet over her and saying, "How could I forget she was with your mother?" Clark pulled her closer into his chest before replying, "It called being a good parent and worrying about your child. Plus, I enjoyed it I thought the whole thing was very cute." Alicia gave him a light smack to the chest before saying, "Of course you liked it you weren't the one panicking and got a free show. Let's hurry up get ready so we can go pick Grace up." They both got off the bed and began going through their morning routines before heading to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Topeka Kansas, Senator Kent's Office**_

Martha finished reading through a document and was writing a note on something that caught her attention in it when she felt a familiar breeze of air brush past her and heard the quick click of the door. She looked up and turned to see Alicia holding Grace giving her multiple kisses while saying, "Hello darling mommy missed you so much were you good for your grandma?" Both Clark and Alicia turned to Martha before saying "Morning mom" and "Good morning Mrs. Kent" respectively. Martha gave them both a smile before getting up to hug them both while replying, "And a good morning to the both of you I hope you enjoyed your evening out and together." Martha sent them both a semi-knowing smirk before grabbing Grace and hoisting her into the air before bringing her into her arms and saying, "She was wonderful by the way, no trouble at all she slept through the night like a little angel." Martha took a seat and motioned for them to join her on the adjacent couch.

Martha handed Grace back over to Alicia and looked at how Clark and Alicia stared at Grace with such a fondness and love. She turned her attention to grace who looked happy to see her parents and said, "So what are your plans for today?" Alicia answered, "Well I'm going back to the lab as we still need to finalize some stuff before heading down to Florida and Clark said he wanted to take Grace for the day for a sort of daddy daughter day." Clark gave a smile as he said, "Yeah I just want to spend the day with her. I'll probably take her to the park and maybe the farm before heading home." Martha and Alicia both at hearing him say he was taking her to the farm commented "Just keep her away from the tractors" before breaking into a fit of laughter at hearing what the other said. Clark just quietly mumbled, "It was one time." Martha cut him a break and said, "Yes, yes, well I think I have taken up enough of your time, so you have yourself a wonderful with your daughter make it memorable on make sure to take lots of pictures and good luck at the lab Alicia." They all got up and said the goodbyes before Alicia put Grace in her carrier and Clark sped them back home while Martha went back to her desk to make a phone call on the document she had read beforehand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark brought them to front door and began opening the door. They walked inside with Clark closing the door as Alicia set grace on her play mat. She turned back to Clark who was approaching the mat and said, "Alright you two have fun take pictures I'm going to grab my purse then head on out." She walked to the bedroom to grab her purse before coming out and giving Clark a quick kiss goodbye and heading out to her car.

Clark sat down on the play mat next to Grace who was swinging a block around. As she noticed her father, she began trying to fidget over to him. As he saw this he couldn't help thinking, 'She is getting pretty close to have this crawling thing down.' Clark saw she finally made it close to him, so he picked her up and brought her into the air right above his head slowly lowering her before giving her a kiss on the nose. He stood up and went to grab the baby carrier along with the bag of Grace's changing supplies. He strapped her and said, "Alright let's go have ourselves a fun day out." He grabbed everything and headed out locking the door behind him before zooming.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Historic Fourth Ward Park**_

Clark came to a stop at the north entrance and began heading into the park with Grace laughing up a storm from the speeding around. He found a peaceful sitting area in the grass and sat down while taking Grace out of her carrier.

He placed her on the grass where she began pulling on the blades then throwing it, watching how it flew in the wind. This seem maker happy she kept pulling grass and letting it go for about five minutes before suddenly taking the and holding it to Clark. Clark smiles down towards her before taking the grass and tossing it into the air which made Grace start clapping as the blades of grass danced around.

Grace began mimicking him and throwing the grass above which resulted in her being covered without knowing. Clark pulled a camera out from the bag and said, "Well if this isn't a picture moment I don't what is." Grace decided to keep throwing the grass above her as she dismissed the action of her father grabbing the camera until she heard his voice. She turned to him which was his go sign to start taking pictures. He took about ten before putting the camera back and cleaning his daughter.

Once she was grass free Clark decides to take her to a play area of sorts where he found a swing with a baby seat. He placed her in and began lightly pushing with one hand and being ready in case something happened with his other hand.

Grace didn't enjoy this nearly as much as her grassy adventures and after a minute started raising her hands to her father to be taken out of it. Clark decides to take just one photo before taking her out and grabbed the camera. He saw her pouting while he took the photo clearly not liking the fact she was still on the swing. Clark put the camera away after taking the one picture and grabbed out from the baby seat on the swing while saying, "I know you wanted off but your mother would have wanted at least one picture, sorry it took so long." Grace while not pouting anymore since she was off the swing still wasn't smiling like she was before, but after get some attention from her father while they walked throughout the park her smile started to return to her.

Clark looked at his watch and saw it was around noon. He decided that it was probably time for grace to have her bottle, so he pulled out everything he needed out of the bag and prepared it using his heat vision to get it to the right temperature. He took a seat on some steps to the waterfront that out looked the lake and began feeding Grace her bottle.

As she finished Clark thought, 'I guess I can take her home for a nap and get something to eat while she's asleep, then once she wakes up, we can go to the farm.' With that he got up, grabbed everything, and went to a more secluded area before speeding home.


	33. Chapter 33

**For reference, I got the animals that were on the farm from the Smallville wiki under Kent Farm. Stay safe**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark closed the door behind him quietly as he held an asleep Grace in his arms. The first thing he went to was her crib where he gently lied Grace down for her nap. Grace was out like a light and Clark figured that he had about an hour before she would wake up and they would head over to the farm. He went to the kitchen to make a quick sandwich before heading to couch.

He sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the television but decided against it not wanting to take the chance to interrupt Grace's naptime. He finished eating his sandwich and went back to the kitchen to clean everything up. As he finished drying his plate he headed back to the couch to think of a way to pass the time, but as he sat down out of the corner of his eye he saw a book on the coffee table and recognized it as the book that Alicia had been reading recently. He picked it up and read the title, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" before turning it around and reading the summary on the back.

He found himself interested and went over to Alicia's bookshelf and found the first book in the series before lying on the couch to begin reading. A little over an hour passed and Clark was about a quarter of the way done with the first book. He was midway through the page when he heard a light babbling coming from grace. He used a sticky note as a makeshift bookmark to hold his place while he set it down and headed to Grace's crib.

As soon as he entered the room Grace turned to him and tried to reach for him through the bars. Clark quickly made his way over to her and picked her. As soon as he did though he was with a nauseating smell and a mischievous look from Grace.

After taking a couple minutes to clean Grace up he decided that he might as well change her outfit to something a little more appropriate for their trip to the farm. Once he was finished, she was wearing a cowboy onesie along with pink boots and a pink cowboy hat.

Clark grabbed the camera and took a picture of her while saying, "So glad we bought you this. Just wait until your grandma sees this picture." He put the camera away and grabbed Grace's emergency bag in one hand and held Grace to him with the other before heading out of the apartment and locking it and speeding off into the distance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Smallville Kansas, Kent Family Farm**_

He stopped right in front of the house and took it before turning Grace to it and saying, "I hope you'll also have plenty of fond memories of this place." He took them round back to the stables where the horses were. He opened the gate to the right and allowed the horse to come out before petting its mane and saying, "Hey girl it's been a little while hasn't it?" He placed the saddle on her and jumped up on her making sure to keep a firm grip over grace who immediately started playing with the horses long brown mane.

Clark made sure that Grace wasn't hurting her before having Flame go for a ride around the farm so that he could just check the perimeter before taking them to different parts of the farm.

Grace was having the time of her life riding the galloping horse. Clark made sure to take lots of pictures while they were riding since he had this feeling Grace would ending growing up to be a real country girl and wanted to have some of her first instances of it on camera. Eventually they finished surveying, so Clark decided to stop by the cows first.

He slid off of Flame and gave a pat on her side before heading off to the field with the cows. They were all pretty docile so Clark would bring grace up close to them where should pat then on their head in a way to mimic her father before playing their ears. They didn't seem to mind and when she did the same to one of the calf's it gave her lick in the cheek which made her start giggle up a storm.

After about another dozen minutes of her playing with the cows he decided to take her to see the chicken coops next and hopped back onto flame before it started galloping towards the coop.

He stopped flame by the coop and gave her a couple grapes to munch on before heading over with Grace. As soon as he arrived in the area all the chickens noticed him but for the most part decided to ignore him. However, one chicken in particular decided to come out when it saw Clark. Clark smiled as he saw what was probably the oldest hen he had at around eight years old, but even though it stopped laying eggs a while ago Clark never had it in him to do anything to it. In the end Clark kept the hen more as a pet and named it Roxy.

Clark knew Roxy wouldn't do anything to Grace, so he let her down and placed her on the ground near Roxy and waited for her to come to them. At first Grace seemed hesitant and scared to interact with Roxy and cling to her father. Eventually Clark was able to pry her off and bring her attention to Roxy. Roxy nuzzled Clark's hand before nuzzling Grace face. This almost scared her again, but Grace found the sensation to be nice and instead started patting the hen on her wings. Clark took the opportunity to take a picture finding the whole situation very cute.

They spent a good chunk of time playing with Roxy as he would throw different treats to her and she would catch. Clark decided that it was time to say goodbye to Roxy and head back to flame who was ready to continue their trip around the farm. Clark hopped back on and made his way to the goats and sheep.

Clark kept Grace close to his chest as he showed her the sheep and goats, but stayed on flame and kept a decent distance as he didn't want grace too close since some of his goats had talent for yelling extremely loudly and didn't want to scare or hurt Grace.

Grace was beginning to show signs of tiredness, so Clark decided to call it a day and head back to the stables to put flame back in before heading home. On the ride to the stables Grace had fallen asleep which made sure to make Clark every so careful in his movements. He got flame back in the stables and started speeding home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark made it to their front door and was about to open the door when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned to see Alicia making her way up to the apartment searching through her purse to find her keys. Clark waited for her to make her way to the apartment before greeting her with a quiet, "Hey, how was your day?" Alicia was slightly startled but didn't panic as she quickly looked up from her purse and saw Clark holding what had to be the cutest little cowgirl she had ever seen. Alicia almost squealed at the sight while making her way into apartment with Clark following quickly behind.

Clark took Grace to her crib with Alicia following slowly behind. He took off the boots and hat before lying her in the crib and heading out. As soon as the door closed Alicia closed in on him and gave a quick peck before whispering, "You better have taken pictures Clark Kent or so help me god you will on be the couch for a month." Clark gulped at the sharpness over her voice and nodded before handing her the camera and saying, "How about you go ahead and take a seat and look through the pictures while I go ahead and whip something up for dinner." Alicia gave a quick nod before scurrying over to the couch and going through all the picture on the camera. Clark just shook his head while heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.

After about thirty minutes of skimming through pictures Alicia smelled something delicious and decided to investigate. She entered the kitchen and saw Clark was plating their dinner and decided to see what he was making. She looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh wow, shrimp tacos. I don't think I actually ever had shrimp tacos." Clark turned to her with two plates and gave her a bow before saying, "Well I hope my grilled shrimp tacos with an avocado salsa leaves a good first impression on you." Alicia gave a light chuckle at his antics before taking the plate he handed to her.

They talked about the different pictures that peaked Alicia's interest while they ate. They finished eating and started doing the dishes when Clark heard Grace waking up again and said, "Hey she's waking up, you want to go grab her while I prepare her bottle." Alicia went off to get Grace while Clark sped up to finish the dishes and prepare the bottle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark was sitting down at their table with a bowl of cereal in front of him but was hardly focused on it. Sitting next to him was Grace in her feeding chair where Clark was trying to get her to eat some baby food as Alicia and him had made the decision to try and start weening her off the bottle and onto baby food. While Clark would have no problem with getting her to eat the food once it was in her mouth the problem, he kept encountering was her thinking it was a game of dodge the spoon.

Alicia walked in to seeing Clark quickly but gently trying to maneuver a small spoon of baby food into Grace's mouth. Clark noticed her out of the corner of his eye and commented, "You know I think I liked it better when we were only using the bottle." Alicia just laughed, walking over to Grace and giving her a kiss on her head before replying, "Yeah I know the bottle is easy but we're raising a half-human, half-kryptonian baby which we don't even really know the exact age of, so I don't think easy is every going to be an option when it comes to her. Plus these are just some the things we're going to have try and hope goes well since we don't have any examples to follow and I think it's adorable how you fight villains on the regular, but struggle to get your own daughter to eat." Clark dropped his head and gave a huff of surrender.

Alicia patted him on the shoulder before saying, "Alright let a professional show you how it's done." Clark moved out of the seat which Alicia took and stood behind Grace. He watched as Alicia had no problem with feeding her and saw her send him a smug look. Clark said nothing in response until she finished feeding her saying, "Well she seems to be doing just fine with the baby food, even if it might be little early." Alicia nodded at that and went to pick grace up from her chair while saying, "We will probably just have to do things as whether we feel it's the right time or not. On another note since it's finally the weekend and we're going down to Florida in little bit to look at different places for us to stay is there anything in particular that you want us to be looking for?" Clark took a second to think before answering, "No I can't really think of anything. I'm happy with anything you two decide." Alicia gave a smile of appreciation at his simplicity.

They both finished eating their cereal before Clark speed cleaned everything up while Alicia packed Grace's bag. They both finished at about roughly the same time and met in front of the door. Clark grabbed the bag and asked, "Alright, so we're going to Timber Trace Apartments in Titusville first correct?" Alicia grabbed ahold of grace in her carrier a little tighter while responding, "Yep, we are ready to go whenever you are ready." Clark gave a nod in agreement before taking them both and speeding down to the east coast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Timber Trace Apartments**_

Clark stopped in front of the front office building and said, "And here we are at Timber Trace Apartments and from the looks of it I think it looks nice." Alicia patted him on the shoulder before saying, "First impressions are important, but a thorough look never hurts which is why we are going through and checking all these different places. Let me tell it was somewhat hard making apartment viewing appointments with just a weeks' notice for all of them on the same day." With that she headed inside to start their first viewing.

She came back out about a minute later with an older lady who waved at him and grace and said, "Hello the name is Mary and it is a pleasure to meet you if you would please follow me this way." She took them to the apartment that Alicia had been looking into and was interested in and began going over the basic amenities that came with it. After about twenty minutes of asking questions and looking around they headed out and went their different ways. As they were walking to a more secluded area to travel Alicia commented, "We can put that as our middle rank for now on a scale of one through ten and let it be our five for now and we can always readjust it after the fact. The next place we need to go is to Garden Park Apartments." Clark gave her a, "Yes, mam" before taking them all over to their next destination.

This went on for the next couple of hours until they decided to stop for lunch at a small family restaurant called Loyd Have Mercy where they enjoyed themselves some homestyle southern food. Once they finished eating they still had another thirty minutes of so until they had to head over to the next apartment on their list and decided to stop at William J Manzo Memorial Park for a break so that they could feed grace and let her play a little bit afterwards. Around twenty minutes later they decided to head to the next apartment.

Alicia finished talking to the guide and headed over to where Clark was lifting grace up to let her play with some of the leaves. She made it over to Clark and said, "We can put this one at a six out of ten. This is our second to last one and I'm still not feeling like we found the right one and I'm starting to lose hope that we're going to find it." Clark gave a look of a appreciation towards the amount of effort she was giving towards this and encouraged, "Even if all the others ones weren't what we were looking for I have a feeling that this last one is going to be the one, so let's keep our hope until we get to this last one. You know if push comes to shove, I could always just take you from Atlanta to Titusville and we could stay at our place." Alicia gave him a quick kiss before saying, "That would be very sweet of you but I don't want to have to trouble you every time I need to go in, but you're right maybe this one will the be the one that we're looking for." Clark a smile before grabbing ahold of them and taking them to their last location.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Dream Space Coast Apartments **_

Clark stopped in front of the Dream Space Coast Apartments front office and couldn't help but comment, "First look I've got to say I have a good feeling about I think this could be it." Alicia rolled her eyes before saying, "Remember we can't judge too heavily on first looks that is how we were disappointed in some of the earlier ones." Alicia headed to the front office and soon came out with an older looking man. They met in the middle and the man extended a hand out to Clark while saying, "Hello there my name is Benjamin but you guys can call me Ben if you will follow me I will show you the listing." They had a nice conversation as they followed Ben to the apartment they were viewing. As they entered the apartment Ben showed them the layout of the apartment and talked about the different amenities that were offered. They finished at the balcony which had a view out over the water where Ben gave them some space to discuss among themselves.

Alicia moved closer to Clark before whispering, "Yeah this is the one." Clark moved closer to her before whispering, "This is definitely the best one plus I'm pretty sure she likes the view." Alicia looked down to see Grace with a smile on her face trying to grab at the water giving off a happy garble. Alicia gave a smile as well as she patted Grace's head thinking, 'Definitely the right one.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Stay safe. On a side note I found out clone high is getting a reboot so that's cool. I mean it probably only appealed to a certain audience back then, but I enjoyed the ridiculousness of it almost feels like it's underrated with how little people remember it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Center for Disease Control and Prevention**_

_**The Last Friday In Atlanta**_

Alicia gave April a bright smile before saying, "I'm so happy for you I didn't know you guys were trying yet I figured you have waited until a little after the wedding." April returned a smile back before saying, "Well actually we decided to just get the marriage contract and ceremony done quickly at the court office. We were going to do something really small anyways so neither of us minded and when we found out I was pregnant we kind of just said screw it since he is going to be gone for a couple months to Egypt." Alicia saw April sadden towards the end of the statement and couldn't help but ask, "Why does he have to go to Egypt now I mean your strong person, but he is leaving you alone for basically the first half of your pregnancy." April took a seat shaking her head with Alicia following her actions.

April ran one hand through her hair explaining, "Yeah I know it kind of sucks, but he is under orders of the Sivana Federation along with the Batsons, so he has to go excavate so tomb, but promised he would try to get back as quick as he could." Alicia gave her a quick hug and pat on the shoulder before saying, "Well your always welcomed to come over or call me or Clark if you need help with anything or even just want to talk." April gave her a happy nod of acknowledgement.

Alicia saw April subconsciously rub her stomach as they were talking and asked, "So how far along are you now?" April gave her look of puzzlement before answering, "I want to say around five or six weeks since I realized I was late a little over a week ago and only did the test this past weekend. We figured it would be best to have my first appointment once we got down to Florida since it's more than likely I'm going to have to give birth down there. By the way are sure it's okay to get Clark to help us move down there. I told Theo the CDC would be sending over their own crew to do it, so he was okay with it, but I don't want to overwork Clark." Alicia gave a small laugh to that before assuring her that he was perfectly fine with doing it.

They grabbed the last of the things they would need before turning off the light and heading over to the daycare area to pick up Grace.

As Alicia put Grace into her seat April couldn't help but ask, "So how is your relationship with Clark going." Alicia closed Grace's car door and headed to the front seat answering, "It's going well. Everything just feels so natural with our situation now." Alicia started the car as April fastened her seatbelt and Alicia soon following.

They began their trip to April's place and about halfway through she turned the music down a little bit and with some hesitation asked, "The inner scientist in me can't help but wonder how exactly it work between you two in bed like is everything about him super or is he just like a normal human as far as anatomy goes." Alicia gave a strained smile with a slight blush as she replied, "Its thing like this that make me question the offer for going to together our last day." April gave a her a light smack on the shoulder while saying, "Come on it's just you and me having some girl slash scientific talk." Alicia let out a sigh before saying, "As far as his anatomy goes, he is basically like a normal human just you know stronger, faster, and bullet proof. This is the first relationship I've had that has gone this far so I don't know whether he is super or not, but as far as I'm concerned, he is perfect and we are ending this conversation here." April threw her hands in the air in surrender deciding to change the subject.

They pulled up to April's place and saw Clark waiting there with a box of large cinnamon rolls. As they got out April opened the back-passenger side door for Alicia to take Grace out. The three of them then went to where Clark was standing and as soon as Clark was within sight of Grace, she began making a fuss, making a grabbing motion towards her father. Alicia quickly passed her over to her father who upon receiving tosses her into the air before bringing her down for a kiss on her nose.

April titled her head towards Alicia's and whispered, "Well I think we know who her favorite is." This time it was Alicia who lightly slapped April's arm before saying, "First he has super hearing, so whispering doesn't really help. Second Clark can't say no to save his life especially to his little princess, so I was going to have to be bad regardless when she got older." Clark got a chuckle out of the conversation not even denying the fact that when he looked at Grace, he knew he could never do anything to upset her.

April let them into her place as Clark places the cinnamon rolls on a counter saying, "You guys have a highland Bakery like a block away so I picked everyone up some cinnamon rolls I hope you don't mind." April shook her head while grabbing one saying, "Morning sickness hasn't started yet, so I shall enjoy this while I can." Clark raised an eyebrow towards Alicia at the statement who explained, "She and Theo are having a baby." Clark now understood and gave a "Congratulations" to April.

Clark approached the taped up boxes and said, "So you just want me to bring everything over there now and then once I'm done I'll take everyone over there so I can place anything heavy where you want then take everyone back here?" April gave a nod while giving him the key saying "Yep." Clark immediately set off for the boxes before speeding out the door coming back for more every few minutes.

Alicia had Grace on her lap as she and April ate their Cinnamon rolls and played with Grace.

About an hour later Clark had finally finished taking everything over and came up to them having built up a slight sweat. Alicia offered him an ice-cold bottle of water as he approached which he happily accepted. Once he finished downing the drink in one go, he looked to them and said, "Alright are we ready to head down to Florida to finish this up?" Upon receiving resounding nods of approval, he zoomed them over.

This was the first time Alicia had actually seen the place, so she went out to began exploring around April's new place with Grace while Clark finished moving everything into the right position.

Clark placed the couch down to the back wall and asked, "Right here?" April gave a thumbs up before pointing towards the kitchen area and responding, "Perfect, now if you can place the rest of the boxes with a K on it in over there that's should be it as the boxes with an L will stay there." Clark sped through putting the boxes where she wanted them as Alicia came back inside saying, "It's really beautiful around here. There was a family of ducks that Graced really liked when we went over to the pond." Clark finished and sped over to Grace thinking, 'She probably thought they were funny looking chickens.' April walked over to them and said, "Thanks so much you guys, hopefully Theo only suspects it was really good moving company that placed the boxes where we wanted and set up some of the amenities." Clark gave her a smile before saying, "It was no problem and he shouldn't this could have easily been done by any moving company as long as you left them detailed instructions. We ready to head back?" After getting yeses from them he sped them back to April's old place.

Clark brought everyone right next to Alicia's Avalanche to say their goodbyes. Alicia gave firm hug and said, "Congratulations again, we'll see you guys in Florida. Are you sure you guys will be alright tonight?" April just waved her off and answered, "Yeah, Theo is picking something up for dinner and we have the air mattress so we will be fine until we leave tomorrow morning. Thanks again." April went back to her place as Clark started strapping Grace into her car seat and Alicia started the truck.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

It was only about a ten-minute drive back to Alicia's apartment, so they got home around seven. As they entered Clark asked, "I'm going to take a quick shower then start on dinner. Is that okay with you?" Alicia placed Grace down on her play mat before responding, "That sounds good when you finish with your shower, I'll give her a bathe and hopefully we should get done before you finish dinner." Clark headed to shower while Alicia sat down to play with Grace.

After around five minutes Alicia heard the bathroom door open and looked towards it and couldn't help but to stare when she saw Clark come out with only a towel on, hair still slightly damp. Clark went over to where his clothes were and asked in a slightly louder voice so that she could hear, "Hey, did you want to a movie night after we get her to bed later?" This snapped Alicia out of her trance like state as she stuttered out, "Uh uh yeah I'd love to." Clark walked out wearing his normal flannel pajama bottoms and undershirt and said, "Alright shower's all yours I'll go ahead and start making our dinner." Alicia gave a quick, "okay" before heading to the bathroom with grace.

Alicia came out to Clark about fifteen minutes soaked to which Clark couldn't help but laugh when he saw her. Alicia put the giggling Grace down in her feeding chair facing Clarks direction saying, "Watch little miss troublemaker here while I go take a shower then change into some dry clothes." Alicia quickly left as Clark was still trying to hold in his chuckles. Clark placed the tray into the oven just to keep it warm while he went over to Grace saying, "Grace darling I don't even want to know how you made it look like your mom was just dropped into a dunk tank." Alicia came back into the room ten minutes later drying her hair. She went over to Clark who was playing with Grace and gave them a both a peck on the cheek before saying, "I'm all ready to eat now, so what did you end up making?" Clark pulled the tray out of the oven and plated two servings while saying, "This time I made creamy spinach stuffed salmon in garlic butter with some grilled veggies. I hope you like it." Alicia received her plate from Clark with stars in her eyes as they both sat at the table.

They were about to start eating when Clark's phone rang. He went to pick it up and saw it was Oliver. He figured it must have been something important for him to call him and picked up. Alicia decided to wait for Clark to finish figuring he wouldn't be too long however about a minute into their conversation she heard Clark yell, "What! Oh my god. Yeah I'll head over now." Clark hanged up and came back to Alicia with panicked expression on his face saying, "Sorry I have to head over to the Metropolis Hospital quickly I should be back in hour or two I will explain everything when I get back with some more information." He gave a quick kiss to Alicia who responded by saying, "I hope everything's all right and please remember to be careful." Clark made his way out the door and towards the Metropolis Hospital.


	36. Chapter 36

**Stay safe**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Metropolis Hospital **_

Clark sped over to the Metropolis Hospital until he was right in front and saw Oliver standing there. They made eye contact as Oliver sent Clark a nod towards the hospital. Clark quickly jogged over to him as they made their way into the hospital.

They walked at a relatively quick pace as Clark asked, "So what exactly happened?" Oliver just let out a sigh before beginning his explanation earlier in the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Metropolis, Metropolis Hospital, Around 10:30 AM**_

Chloe helped Jimmy get out of the bed and into the provided wheelchair while asking, "Were you able to find anything?" Oliver shook his head before answering, "I searched basically everywhere. There is no sign of her as if she almost vanished right off the face of the earth." Chloe nodded her head slightly depressed by the news muttering, "I hope she's alright." Oliver heard her and responded with, "We both know Lois is as tough as they come. I'll call Clark in the morning and see if he can think of anything we could do to help. Now onto a lighter subject, Jimmy my man how does feel to finally be let out of the hospital." Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics as they left the room.

The nurse began rolling jimmy out the hospital as Jimmy answered, "It's nice to finally be released and to have this entire ordeal behind us." Oliver sent him a grin and said, "Well we're all glad as well and happy you're going to seek help for your problem. I want you both to know that if you ever need any help or even just want to talk, I'll be there." Chloe and Jimmy both gave an appreciative nod to him.

They finally made their way out of the hospital and jimmy left his wheelchair. The nurse walked away with it while Jimmy grumbled, "I don't know why I had to be taken in a wheelchair." Oliver gave the answer while Chloe went to bring the car up for them, "It's because they are responsible for you while you're there, so until you take a step out of here you're their responsibility and potential lawsuit." Jimmy just shrugged his shoulder figuring that since it was already done and over with there was little point in complaining.

Chloe came around about a minute later where Oliver opened the passenger side door for Jimmy. He got in and rolled the window down before saying, "Thanks for everything again man." Oliver just waved it off saying, "it's nothing to worry about now you guys drive safe." Chloe gave a friendly wave before pulling out of the hospital.

They began their trip to the Watchtower and about halfway there Jimmy said, "I know that our first experience in the tower probably wasn't what we would have imagined, so I just want to ask again if your sure your okay with still starting our lives there?" Chloe raised an eyebrow towards his question and shook her head before saying, "You get staked through the chest by a psychotic monster and your asking me if I'm okay with being there only you Jimmy. I would be happy to start the rest of our lives there plus Oliver sent a cleaning company he trusted to take care everything, so the watchtower might look even better than we remember. The place isn't what's special it's the bond we will make there that will it special. I'm just glad nothing happened to you in the end because if you didn't make it though I would probably would have gotten Clark to use his ring to go back in time to help save you." Jimmy took a second to take that in before commenting, "I don't think I would have wanted you to do that. I may not know much about all this hero business but Clark seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't want to do it knowing the consequences that could occur which might have a put a strain on your friendship or if didn't want to but still id for you and something unimaginably bad happens because of it he might not tell but he will probably blame either you or himself over it. If something were to happen in the future, I want you to promise me not to mess with balance of things if it was my time then it was my time. Do you promise me? It shouldn't come to that ever again I mean I'm just a photographer." Chloe gave a look that said she wanted to argue but slowly morphed into one of understanding until she nodded and said, "Okay I promise" and he gave a "Thanks" back.

They were about three miles from the watchtower waiting at a red light talking about what they should have for lunch when all of a sudden a Ford F-150 slammed into the back of them shoving them into the middle of the intersection which caused another car to T-bone them on the passenger side.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Metropolis Hospital, Present Time**_

Oliver opened the door for himself and Clark after explaining to him how he had gotten a call later in the day after they said their goodbyes about what happened. Chloe was lying on a bed asleep as Clark and Oliver entered her room. They both took a seat next to her bed while Clark asked, "Do we know anything about what happened to cause the accident?" Oliver let out a sigh while explaining, "Apparently the driver of the truck who slammed into the back of them to start was intoxicated and this wasn't his first incident he already had two DUI's on his record before this." Clark gave a nod as he contemplated that then responding, "Since she has been out this entire time how are we suppose tell that after everything they went through this last year that Jimmy is dead?" Oliver ran a hand through his hair and slowly leaned back into his chair taking a breath before saying, "We'll just break it to her with no fluff and be there for her when she needs us. The doctor said she should be coming to any moment now so I guess it shouldn't be too long now." Clark released the tension in his shoulder as he also leaned back into his chair.

Clark and Oliver both sat there for a little under an hour when Chloe started to stir awake. Clark got up to let one of the nurses know. Chloe turned her head around the room trying to find where she was when she heard Oliver ask, "How are you feeling?" Chloe gave a chuckle before saying, "Like I was the one who a full-on punch from Doomsday. What happened? Where is Jimmy?" It was this point Clark entered the room again and said, "They said they would check on her in a little." He went back to his chair and took a seat as he said, "It's good to see that smile again." Chloe rolled her eyes and asked, "Thank you for coming you two, but where is Jimmy at." She saw them both exchange a look before Oliver took the lead and started explaining, "Chloe you and jimmy were both in an accident on your way to the Watchtower. You were waiting at a red light when some drunk slammed into your back pushing you guys into the middle of the intersection where Jimmy's side of the car was T-boned by another car. When the paramedics made it to the accident Jimmy had already passed on." Oliver was looking down at this point and Clark decided to jump in here and said "We are so sorry Chloe and if there is anything you need us to do just tell us we will be there in a heartbeat." Chloe barely heard what he said as her mind was racing and tears were flowing uncontrollably.

They both let Chloe grieve for about ten minutes until she seemed to get her emotions somewhat under control and looked towards Clark. She was about to ask him even beg him to go back in time to save him, but the words died in her throat as the conversation that she had with Jimmy played in her head again. She knew she couldn't ask now, and it all hit her again that there was no way to change the fact that Jimmy was gone.

About twenty minutes later she cried herself into sleep. Clark and Oliver decided to leave for the night and let her sleep. They closed the door softly to her room and both made their way out of the hospital. As they exited the building Oliver said, "I guess we can check back in with her in the morning. What time were you thinking of coming?" Clark took a second to think, 'Well we were only supposed to be moving over to Florida tomorrow but I'm sure that can wait till later in the day.' Clark looked back to Oliver and said, "Probably around eight." Oliver just gave a nod before saying, "Alright well have a goodnight. Tell the girls I said hello I hope their doing well." Clark gave a quick "Thanks" and zoomed back home to explain to Alicia what happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Alicia had put Grace to sleep and was no reading her book on the couch while waiting for Clark when she heard the door being unlocked and turned towards Clark entering. She saw him take his shoes off and turn to her. Clark tried to give her a smile but was seen through immediately and said, "Jimmy died, and Chloe is in the hospital." Alicia gasped as she stood up and said, "Oh my god, what happened? Is she all right?" Clark sat them both down on the couch and began explaining what happened.

Alicia just sat quietly listening intently to everything that Clark was telling her. About a minute after he finished Alicia grabbed his hands and held it in between hers before saying, "I'm so sorry Clark. I know this must be hard for you and if you want to let your emotions out, I won't ever judge you." Clark started rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and took a couple of breaths. He looked into her eyes with a weary expression and said, "I'm not scared to cry, but I've just seen so much death and experienced so much loss in my life that in a weird a disturbing way I feel somewhat accustomed to these things. I think nowadays the only things that can truly break me would be if something happened to my mother or grace and definitely you. If I loss you guys, I would turn into the drone Jor-el wants me to be by sacrificing my humanity to be his perfect creation." Alicia closed the gap between them quickly to bring him into a deep kiss. As they broke apart, she said, "I'm happy that you think of us like that and we will always be there for you." Clark seemed to have something click into his mind at the moment as he stood up from the couch.

Clark brought her up and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug before spinning her around and initiating a passion filled kiss upon her. They slowly broke apart a little heavy in their breaths he caressed her cheek and spoke softly, "I love you. After everything that happened today, I think I finally realized how much you mean to me and how different my feelings to you are from anything else I have experienced in life. I just want you to know how happy you make me and that I love you so much." Alicia had a twinkle in her eyes and one of the brightest smiles she had ever shown as she said, "I love you too and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Alicia closed the gap between them again before sending them both down onto the couch.


	37. Chapter 37

**Alrighty so most people should have seen it coming. It feels like that was a good wrap up for the beginning portion of this story. Now onto the next portion. Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark opened his slowly only to see a tuff of blonde hair sprawled over him. He had been awoken by the sounds of grace waking and demanding attention. He turned his hide to the side expecting to see her right next to then in her crib, but quickly remembered everything that happened last night and how they ended up knocked out on the couch after a night of fun together. Clark placed a kiss on Alicia's forehead before carefully removing himself from the couch so she could continue to sleep while he checked on Grace.

He quickly put some clothes on while heading over to Grace's crib. Grace had been flailing her arms in his direction as soon as he entered the room babbling happily to him. Clark picked her up and gave her a couple of light kisses as he said, "Good morning to you too sweetie. Let's get you changed." Clark changed her diaper while making very clear one-sided talks to her.

Once he finished cleaning up, he decided to brush his teeth with one hand using the other to carry Grace. They made their way to kitchen where Clark started getting Grace's bottle and purées ready. He sat them both down at the table and began feeding her. It was around halfway through Grace's bottle that Alicia started to stir and slowly got up to look around when she spotted them both at the table and sent a smile towards him. Clark also sent a grin before pointing down which caused her to follow and look down to which she realized why it had felt so cold before giving a small "Eep" and quickly making her way to the bedroom for some clothes.

Clark figured she was probably going through her morning routine, so after he finished feeding Grace, he sat her in her high chair and moved it closer to him in the kitchen then began making breakfast for himself and Alicia.

Alicia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick kiss as he turned to her. Clark couldn't help but comment, "So I get breakfast and a show I think you spoil me too much at times." Alicia gave a playful swat to his chest before saying, "You had to ruin the moment. Also, that show is meant only for your eyes, so if you could give me a little warning next time so Grace doesn't have to see us." Clark gave her a smirk before turning fully around and giving her much longer and deeper kiss then saying, "Alright I'm sorry I will make sure to inform of it next time it happens. I made a full English breakfast and it should be ready in about another five minutes." Alicia let go her wrap around him and headed over to Grace while he finished up.

About halfway through the meal and of the going through the plans for the day Alicia asked, "If Jimmy would have survived do you think him and Chloe would have lived happily ever after?" Clark slightly taken off from the question before answering, "I think so I mean Chloe did say that after all that once they had a little bit more normalcy in their lives she wanted to start a family." Alicia nodded her head saying, "I figured as much which brings to question was his death set in stone?" Clark raised an eyebrow at this to which she responded, "Remember what Grace said when she first came to us Chloe was with her uncle Ollie and they had a child she had never heard of or met Jimmy I would presume meant he died as even if things didn't work out I imagine they wouldn't at least try and stay friends. We are already changing things from the future which it will be different but there are certain events which are fixed I guess which leads me to believe that Chloe and Oliver will ended building their own bond through this." Clark just looked at her stumped and unsure of how to answer that. Eventually Clark nodded his head in acknowledgment of what she said having some level truth to it.

After they both finished eating Clark got ready to head over to the hospital to check up with Chloe and Oliver while Alicia did the last minute checks on everything for move. Clark picked up grace and gave her a kiss on her forehead saying, "Now you be good for your mother, okay." Clark placed her back and made his way to Alicia giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying "I should be back in about an hour or two then we can start moving down to Florida." Alicia gave him a quick wave as he left saying "Bye. I hope everything goes well." She locked the door behind him and made her way to Grace

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Metropolis Hospital**_

Clark made his way to Chloe's room where he saw Oliver already waiting with her as a nurse was asking her some questions. He finally came in once the nurse was finished and started to leave.

As he took his seat next to Oliver and Chloe, he passed a coffee from Oliver and gave a quick "Thanks." They sat there for around twenty seconds in silence before Oliver spoke up, "So I made a couple of calls to see if I could find anything on where Lois is, but as of right now they have come up with nothing." Clark nodded his head before adding, "I planned to check out The Daily Planet later tonight hopefully while no one is there to see if maybe she was following a dangerous story or lead. Hopefully, I'll find something that can lead us to her." Chloe kept her head down the entire time not giving a response to either of them.

They sat there for about a minute before Clark finally asked, "So how are you holding up?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Chloe immediately leveled a glare before saying in a strained and teeth gritted voice, "How am I holding up? Well let's see I had to deal with a literal monster straight from hell who wouldn't leave me alone like some lovesick puppy only for me and my husband to barely survive the whole ordeal. The best part though is that even after making it through that what ended up truly breaking was a god damn drunk driver. To just add a cherry on top the person I need now more than ever can't be found, so Clark I am holding up fan freaking tastic!" Clark didn't take her anger to heart as he saw tears trailing down her cheek.

Deciding to give whatever comfort they could the two heroes out of uniform stayed quite as Chloe let her emotions run. It took about five minutes before she finished crying and asked for a tissue which Oliver was happy to help her get. After she finished cleaning up, she turned to them and said, "Sorry for blowing up at you. You guys are just trying to be there for me and thanks for that." Clark took one of her hands in his giving it a squeeze while saying, "We will always be there for you and even though I'm going to be in Florida now I'm only one call away and I know that if I'm having a problem and can't help Oliver will be there in heartbeat." Chloe looked over to Oliver and saw him send her a smile and a nod. They spent the next half hour talking about trying to find Lois and what could have happened to her.

Clark began getting up from his seat as he said, "Alright I'm head back now it's moving day for us, so keep me in the loop on leads to Lois and I'll get back to you guys tomorrow after I check The Daily Planet tonight." They both gave a nod with Chloe replying "I think I need a break from this whole hero life for a while. I'm just going to focus on trying to find Lois and try to readjust my priorities and purpose in life." Both heroes understood the strain this life would bring to people and wouldn't hold anything against her for her decision. Oliver decided to stay back for a little longer while Clark exited her room to head home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Atlanta Georgia, Highland Square**_

Clark stopped right in front of the door quietly opening it and made his way inside. As he came to the living room, he saw a sight that Clark found more beautiful than anything else he had ever scene. Alicia was sleeping peacefully on the couch with Grace also sleeping on top of her chest. Clark felt that since he came back earlier than he had previously said he would let them finish their nap, but not before grabbing the camera to take a picture or two.

Around an hour later Grace began waking up and started to play with her mother's face which in turn woke her up. She turned her head and saw Clark putting a book down and said, "I guess we decided to take a little nap while waiting for you. How did everything go? Chloe doing any better?" Clark walked over to her and picked up grace from on top of her which led to Grace deciding to pull his ear off as a toy. This didn't affect Clark so he let it be and answered, "She is doing about well as anyone could be doing in that situation. I think it will take her some time and hopefully we can find Lois soon so that she can be there as well. Chloe also said she wants to take break from the hero lifestyle which is understandable since she has been helping me since we were still in high school. Now that both of you are awake are, we ready to start moving?" Alicia gave him a nod and a light smile as he wrapped an arm around before speeding them both off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Dream Space Coast Apartments**_

Clark put Alicia down at the door to their new apartment where she opened it then took Grace from Clark. Clark checked the spacing again before asking, "I'll bring in the big and heavy stuff like the bed, couch, and dressers and then move to boxes. It should take be a couple minutes get there grab it and come back if you can stand where you want me to place things, so that later we can make adjustments as needed." Alicia gave him a nod saying, "Sure thing."

They spent the next hour and a half going through this process until they completed the move. Once Clark finished and got back, he went to take a shower quickly since he had worked up a sweat while Alicia began opening boxes. Even with Clark's speed it still took a couple of hours to unbox and place everything where they wanted it and before they even knew it, they were getting later into the day with it already past six. They decided to just have Clark go pick a pizza since neither of them felt like cooking that night. As Clark went out to go pick it up Alicia decided to give Grace a bath who still seemed curious about the new location she was at. Alicia was able to get Grace's bath over quickly as she was starting to get used to it and avoiding Grace's attempt to play with the water.

Clark got back with their dinner as Alicia was changing Grace into her one-piece. Alicia saw him and said, "Great, can you watch her while a take shower then we can eat?" Clark grabbed Grace as he said, "Sure thing." They both split up with him heading to the living area with Grace and Alicia heading to the bathroom. Alicia came back from her shower about ten minutes later with her hair wrapped in a towel saying, "Sorry for making you wait, but let's go ahead and eat because I am starving." Clark gave a quick reheat to the pizza with his vision before they dug into it just to make sure it was perfect.

They both sat down on the couch with their slices as Alicia asked, "Did you want to watch a movie or do want to head out as soon your done eating." Clark shook his head as he swallowed and replied back, "No, we can watch a movie since its still pretty earlier and there would probably be people still there, so hopefully by the time we finish the movie it should be late enough. Did you have a specific movie you wanted to watch?" Alicia spent a second to finish chewing then swallowing her bite before answering, "Yeah I was thinking Armageddon, it's around two and half hours long, but I think you will enjoy it." Alicia put the movie in and they both snuggled in together as they watched.

As it finished Clark couldn't help, but comment, "I did enjoy it, and I definitely see the irony of saving the world from an asteroid trying to destroy earth." Alicia let out a yawn before replying, "I'm glad. I think I'm going to head to bed, so try not to be out to late and stay safe please. I'll see you in the morning love you." Clark gave her a quick kiss goodnight before locking up and heading out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, The Daily Planet**_

It was almost midnight as Clark made his way into The Daily Planet and started looking through Lois's things. He checked her computer to see if her could find any leads to stories she may have been following that lead to her disappearance. After spending close to an hour there with nothing to show for his efforts he decided there was nothing to learn here at the moment. As he was about to leave, he remembered, 'Oh yeah Alicia said I should put the legion ring somewhere safe, so I should not leave it here where it is open to anyone.' He went to his desk and couldn't find the ring. He kept searching for a couple minutes thinking that he might have misplaced it maybe in a different drawer. At this point Clark was panicking coming to the conclusion that somebody clearly took it, but it wasn't until he started putting the pieces together did, he feel the need to take a seat.

Clark called Oliver and as he picked up, he immediately started, "I think we might have a major problem and I do not know how we are going to fix it." Oliver felt this conversation might be better in person and asked, "Alright how about you head over to my place and we can discuss whatever you found which I can only assume has to do with what you found at The Daily Planet about Lois." Clark answered back, "Okay I'm heading over now." Clark ended the call and made is his way to Oliver to discuss his theory.


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope everyone is doing well lets get into the middle sections of this story now. Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Metropolis, Queen Tower, The Loft**_

Oliver was rubbing his temples after hearing Clark's theory on what happened and asked, "So you think she somehow got your legion ring and used it to go into the future and in which case what are we supposed to do? I mean do we even tell Chloe, or will that only worry her more? Do we try to find a way to time travel now? Is that even possible?" Clark could see that Oliver was starting to unravel at the situation at hand and said, "Look hiding things like never really work out in too well in the end, so we can tell her and maybe she might even think of for us to get her back. This is just a theory so keep the detectives looking for her just in case she isn't lost in the future." Oliver gave a nod before walking to his bar and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Oliver sat back down slowly drinking his scotch while thinking, 'How the hell is this going to play out?' Oliver downed the last of his scotch and said, "At the very least we have a direction to follow, so I'll talk to Chloe and let her know what we got and let you know if we come up with anything." Clark gave a nod before turning to leave and said, "Alright have a good night and keep me up to date." Oliver locked the door behind before heading off back to bed. As he made his way to his bed, he made a couple of phone calls to the people he had looking into Lois's disappearance.

Oliver finished all of his calls and lied down in his bed staring at the ceiling in pitch blackness. He was constantly thinking about how he was going to talk about their findings to Chloe. He would replay the conversation in his head multiple times trying to find the best way to break the news and how to comfort her once she understood. Oliver eventually drifts off to sleep not noticing he had been doing this for over three hours.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Dream Space Coast Apartments**_

Alicia woke up to the sound of sizzling and made her way to the kitchen to which she saw what was becoming one of her favorite sights of Clark multitasking of cooking and playing with Grace. She made her way over to them and saw he was making French toast. She picked Grace up into her arms while saying, "Good morning to you two." She Grace a quick kiss on the head before moving to Clark and giving him a quick peck and said, "French toast is new from you I haven't had any since I was child" Clark gave a smile as he went to flip it over and commented, "This used to be my father's favorite. My mom would make it for his birthday every year. This is also French toast with a slight surprise and promise you that you have never had quite like this before. It's my mom's original recipe I just hope I did it justice. It should only be a couple more minutes now." Alicia stared at the pan with the sizzling French toast in it trying to figure out what the changes were. In the end she figured she would find out in a little bit and instead put Grace back into her seat before heading back to their room and saying, "Alright well I'm going to go through my morning routine and should hopefully be done soon. I'll see you both in a little." Clark watched her walk away with a smile as he started getting her coffee ready.

Clark finished everything for breakfast and began plating and placing at the table. Clark heard the shower still running and figured he had around another five minutes before she would be out which would be fine as the food still needed a little time cool and if push came to shove, he could just reheat it with his vision.

Clark spent the entire time trying to get Grace to say "Dada" however Grace found it to be much more interesting to pull on his lips while he tried this. Alicia soon came out in a robe and with her hair in a towel making her way over to them.

They both took their places at the table, but before they began eating Alicia had to ask, "So what did you do make them special because from what I can see so far they look amazing yet normal? Is it the batter that's different?" Clark gave her a chuckle before cutting a piece of his and showing it to her saying, "While the batter is my mother's recipe this French toast is stuffed with cream cheese and strawberries." Alicia could not stop herself from cutting into hers to try a piece only to melt into her seat as to how fluffy yet crispy and creamy it was. She couldn't stop herself from savoring the meal as they ate.

As they finished and Alicia was sipping on her coffee Clark got up to take the dishes away and place them in the sink. As he returned Alicia commented, "You know it's not fair that you can cook like that because you will end up becoming Grace's favorite." Clark looked over to his daughter and smiled while saying, "I think it's more like she will have me wrapped around her cute little finger and I will be powerless against her." They both broke out into laughter at the thought of what Grace would eventually have Clark do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Publix**_

Clark grabbed a shopping cart and brought it over to Alicia who placed Grace into the front seat of it. They began going through the store picking up the different things they would need for their new place and for the week. They had gotten to the produce section relatively quickly which made Alicia question, "I wonder why there are so little people?" Clark who had been distracted with playing with Grace looked around and also noticed how few people were here, but came up with a guess quickly enough, "Well it's a little before nine on a Sunday morning so my best guess would be that people are heading to church not the store and for those who aren't they don't want to go out early on a weekend." Alicia mulled over Clark's answer and figured that he was probably right.

They approached the different selection of fruits they had picking up what they thought could be useful to use in a dish or just as a snack. As they both focused their attention to the bananas neither noticed Grace trying to reach over towards the oranges. Before anyone knew what was happening hundreds of oranges were rolling on the ground as Grace had broken the front portion of the shelving, they were held in. Seeing this both parents began panicking as they tried to figure out what to do with multiple people looking at them now including a couple of employees who were coming over to them.

Clark immediately looked over the situation and thought, 'Okay other than one broken shelving and some bruised oranges there isn't a huge problem and as far as the video tape would show would believe a baby was able to break the shelving without it being damaged before.' Alicia was thinking along the same line and figured it would be best to act ignorant as to what happened when the employees came over, "Oh my god I don't even know what happened one minute we are picking some bananas and the next there is just oranges rolling everywhere." One of the employees came over to them with a smile and said, "Mam don't worry about it seems that one of the shelving must have been faulty or something we're just thankful you guys are okay. If you wouldn't mind coming to the side while we clean this up and then you guys can continue with your shopping and again, we're very sorry that this happened." Clark and Alicia both moved grace and the cart to the side as the employees cleaned up everything with relatively quickness.

As they both clicked in their seatbelts and released the breath, they had not known they were holding they looked to the back where Grace was in her car seat unable to stop giggling since the orange incident almost as if she knew the trouble she caused. They both just shook their heads as Alicia began driving back home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Dream Space Coast Apartments**_

As the day continued, they spent it watching the first two Harry Potter movies while playing with grace in between her naps. As they were about halfway to finishing The Chamber of Secrets they paused to wash and put away their ice cream bowls and use the bathroom as needed. As both made it back to the couch Clark mentioned, "We should go to the beach sometime this week before you start." Alicia liked the idea almost as soon as he said and replied, "That sounds wonderful and we can try sushi afterword's, let's try to shoot for Wednesday." Clark agreed with Wednesday as well and started the movie back up.

As it finished Alicia commented, "The sixth movie just came out, so it will be some time before I can get the DVD of it." Clark just waved it off as he was still going through the books and he more enjoyed the time spent with her rather than the movie.

They finished cleaning up and were making their way to bed when Clark said "You know when I was younger it used to really annoy me the way my parents would coddle me because I was different. In retrospect after seeing how Harry's family treated him because he was different it becomes much clearer at how grateful I am for getting the Kent's for my parents. I can honestly say they never mistreated me or abused my abilities for their personal gain. It's a scary thought to think of what I could have become if I had fallen into the hands of people like." Alicia let him let his thoughts while listening and checking to make sure Grace was still asleep and comfortable.

Alicia finished checking on Grace's crib and scooted up to Clark on the bed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Clark was thankful for her comforting him while he vented, "I mean if what if a different country got ahold of me like Russia or China and used me as a weapon for war. I could be the most destructive and feared person in the world. I could have lost everything important to me, you and grace would never be a part of my life." Alicia cut him off here and said, "Yet here we are and we're not going anywhere and let's not think about all things that could have gone wrong and be thankful for what did happen. I have no doubt in my mind that one day people all over the world will be inspired by your heroics and find you to be the light at the end of the tunnel of despair they face." Clark gave her a smile and a chaste kiss before they both went off into the land of dreams in each others arms.


	39. Chapter 39

**One thing that Smallville changed that I always thought probably should have at least stayed the same was his degree in journalism. I thought it was fine to change the college he went to, but at least let him finish even if he really didn't need it for the show since he got the job at the daily planet anyways. Stay safe.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Playalinda Beach, Wednesday**_

Clark was setting up a large umbrella above of their beach towels while Alicia was putting sunscreen all over Grace. Clark finished setting everything up and looked over to them and couldn't help but laugh. Alicia gave him a light glare to which he responded, "I think she looks cute, kind of like a snowman." Alicia gave him a playful smack on the arm and responded, "I did not use that much on her and you can never be too careful." Clark could appreciate how caring she was to their daughter and felt that there was nothing wrong her being protective in the case Grace didn't soak up sunlight like him.

Clark blew up the baby floaters to put around her while Alicia started putting sunscreen on herself. Once they were both ready, they put the floaters on Grace and went to the shoreline where the tide was slowly ebbing forward. They stood Grace up and held on to her as the tiny residual waves pushed through their feet. At first Grace didn't enjoy the feeling of the cold water or how the sand seemed to sink under, but after a few rounds of trying to squirm away from the water she eventually found herself liking it.

Clark decided to take her out a little further after making sure the floaters were on securely while Alicia went to grab the camera. She soon came back to Clark floating his back with Grace sitting on his chest splashing around the water.

Alicia was able to get some wonderful pictures of them together as well as the pod of stingrays that had come close to the shore. Clark had hand Grace over to Alicia while he cautiously picked one up and brought it over for the to see. The strong was docile for the most part and made its way into a couple of their picture since Grace enjoyed playing with it so much.

As they came back to their beach set up for lunch. They both had a salad they had made that morning and put into their ice cooler for later while Grace had her bottle and some yogurt afterwards. Grace had soon fallen asleep in her mother's arms, so both parents thought to join her since she would be out for an hour or two.

The first of the three to wake up was Grace who immediately managed to wake up Alicia by pulling on her lips. Alicia noticed upon waking up that Clark was still asleep and reached for her camera. After taking the pictures of them with her camera she looked back to Clark and realized just peaceful he looked. Alicia couldn't help but wonder, 'I wonder when the last time he ever just had a day to himself where he could laze around at the beach and just completely unwind.' Alicia felt it would be best to let Clark be and take Grace into the sand to play.

It was around an hour later that Clark woke up from his nap and noticed two important people missing from his side and looked around. To Clark's amazement when he sat up, he saw a decently large sandcastle being built. It was a little over three quarters his size tall with enough space inside for a couple of people to stand in. As he walked closer to then he noticed next to Alicia's sandcastle was a pile of mushy sand that his daughter had clearly taken directive lead on. He came up behind Alicia and gave her a sensual kiss to the neck before saying, "I hate to break it to you, but our daughter is an architectural genius and seems to have beaten you." Alicia chuckled at his joke as she took the camera and shot a couple of pictures of them and their creations while saying, "You are completely right." Alicia immediately followed up with pushing down one of the walls and watched as one side crumbled beneath them. Grace seems to enjoy the destruction of the sandcastle and decided to join in by pushing her way through one side of the walls only to be covered in sand. Both parents moved over to Grace who was buried in sand with only head poking giggling like a mad man. After Alicia took another picture, they cleaned Grace up and began packing everything up to head on home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Titusville Florida, Dream Space Coast Apartments**_

On the drive home they discussed dinner and felt they could try sushi another time since today was such a great they didn't ruin it by eating something they might end up hating. It was a mutual agreement for falafel in a pita wrap from a restaurant that Clark liked from Metropolis. They split as soon as they got home with Alicia giving Grace a bath and cleaning her up while Clark went to order and pick up the food.

Alicia had finished with Grace and changed her into her onesie. She took Grace back into the living area and got her bottle ready when Clark came back with a large bag that permeated the scent of Mediterranean throughout their apartment. Clark placed the bag down on the table and went over to them while saying, "I'll finish feeding her if you want to clean up then we can switch." Alicia gave a quick "Okay" before handing over Grace and her bottle to him and head for a quick shower.

Clark fed Grace while also taking everything they ordered out from the bag. He didn't plate anything as he ordered a couple of extra things and wasn't sure what she would want from it. Alicia came back after around five minutes and came up to the table. Clark went ahead and explained everything that was on the table, "I got us the pita wraps with falafel, hummus, and tahini sauce. I also got a large Chicken Leek Soup and a small spanakopita." Alicia knew of the wraps and soup, but not spanakopita and asked, "I have no clue what spanakopita is, but it looks good, so I'll try some with my wrap, but what is it exactly?" Clark plated some of it with her wrap and said, "It's basically a spinach and feta cheese pie. There is obviously more to it than that, but a spinach feta pie is the simplest way to explain, but I promise you'll like it." Alicia nodded her head while she took the plate from Clark and headed to the table. They both began eating and started talking about their experiences at college.

Alicia had finished her spanakopita and was going to start on her wrap, but first asked, "I remember you said you went to Central Kansas A&M and I always thought that with your football skills you would have gotten a scholarship if not multiple so what happened?" Clark let out a sigh before telling her of his father's condition and continued, "With my dad like that there was no way they could run the farm without me so I decided to go to the closet college I could in order to help with the farm. As for football let's just say that I met someone who was affected by the meteor shower and was using his abilities to cheat, and I had realized that my dad was right and that the pressures of college football would eventually wear on me until I end up using my abilities." Alicia had finished her wrap by that point while Clark was only halfway through his and seemed a little down trotted at remembering his father, so she reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her support. Clark returned a smile to her and began eating again as she responded, "I never really cared much for sports I mean I would go to a game every now and then, but it was never I would want to do more like something a friend would ask me to go to. My college days were spent mostly studying or in a lab." Clark smiled at the thought of her in goggles and a lab coat.

As they were putting away the leftovers and started to clean the dishes Alicia asked a question that Clark had sort of placed at the back of his mind, "Have you ever thought of going back and finishing your degree or a different one? Not that it matters one way or another to me, but I know your mom wanted you to finish. I personally feel that you're a great farmer and journalist even without a degree in either." Clark couldn't help but agree with her in that he was decent in both without the degree. Clark thought it over for a second before replying, "It might be nice to just have as a backup and it would make my mom happy. I understand that it's becoming more of a necessity to have some type of degree so I wouldn't mind completing something in journalism to help my resume along with my past work, but usually stopping someone from trying to destroy world or something like that comes up." Alicia placed the last plate away and came back over to him. She hugged his arm and pecked him on the cheek before saying, "Regardless of your choice we will be here for you and if you do choose to go back there are a lot of colleges that have online programs that can work for your schedule, but I do agree that if you do you should it when you don't have to worry about a monster trying to kill you." Clark agreed and added, "Plus I'm pretty sure that eventually Grace is going to go to college, and I don't want her to think it would be okay to just not finish it. I need to set a good example for her, so I think I'll look into the online thing." They both headed over to the couch to continue with watching the Harry Potter series.


End file.
